Reise in die Vergangenheit
by Geneviere
Summary: Complete Harry bekommt einen Zeitumkehrer. Er weiß nicht von wem, oder warum. Was er damit macht? Natürlich in die Vergangenheit reisen. Und da passiert das Unglaubliche: Er verliebt sich, doch hat diese Liebe eine Chance? Das Finale Kapitel endlich on
1. Der Zeitumkehrer

Disclaimer: Nix hier gehört mir, alles gehört J.K. Rowling und ich habe mir ihre Personen und Orte nur ausgeliehen, um meinen Spaß mit ihnen zu haben.

Warnung: Diese Story enthält Slash, also Liebe zwische zwei Männern. Wer das nich mag, kann die ersten zwei bis drei Kapitel noch sorglos lesen, weil da kommt noch nichts in diese Richtung vor, dann jedoch schon.  
Wer mich jetzt fragen will, wer die Glücklichen sind, no Chance. Ich sach nix. Einfach schön lesen gg

So, genung genervt. Viel Spaß jetzt also.

Kapitel 1 Der Zeitumkehrer

„Harry", schrie Onkel Vernon die Treppe rauf, „beweg sofort deinen faulen Arsch in die Küche und mach uns Mittagessen!" Harry, der bis eben noch dabei gewesen war, das Badezimmer zu putzen, kam mit einem höchst gleichgültigen Blick nach unten.

Ihm war es egal, ob er nun das Bad putzen oder kochen sollte, wichtig war ihm nur, dass er was zu tun hatte. So konnte er wenigstens nicht über das nachdenken, was im letzten Schuljahr passiert war.

Die Trauer über Sirius hatte aus dem-Jungen-der-ständig-überlebte einen sehr gleichgültigen Jungen werden lassen. Seit er das Haus der Dursleys nach den Ferien zum ersten Mal betreten hatte, war aus seinem Mund kein Wort mehr gekommen, was die Dursleys angenehm überraschte, denn so konnte ‚der nichtsnutzige Bengel' wenigstens keine Widerworte mehr geben. Stumm hatte der schwarzhaarige die Befehle, welche die Dursleys ihm erteilten ausgeführt und jeden Abend den gewünschten Kontrollbrief an den Orden geschickt. Dieser enthielt meist nicht mehr als einen Satz, der besagte, das es ihm gut ginge. Dass dies eine dicke Lüge war, konnte niemand leugnen, doch die Ordensmitglieder, Harrys Freunde und Harry selbst schwiegen sich darüber aus.

Als Harry die Küche betrat, sah Onkel Vernon ihn aus seinen kleinen stechenden Schweinchenaugen, die er Dudley netterweise vererbt hatte, an. „Na wird's bald, oder soll ich dir Beine machen!" Harry sah seinen verhassten Onkel bloß aus ruhigen stummen Augen an und fing an, Karotten, für die Suppe, die er heute Kochen sollte, zu schneiden.

Er war fast fertig mit der Zubereitung, als Dudley mit einem hungrigen Ausdruck in den Augen in die Küche stürmte. „Ich hab einen riesen Kohldampf", rief er, „Was gibt's zu essen?" Da fiel sein Blick auf Harry und die neben ihm stehende Suppe. „Was?", rief er verärgert, „Schon wieder Suppe? Willst du mich umbringen Harry?"

Aus irgendeinem unverständlichen Grund hatte Dudley beschlossen, dass Harry für die Gerichte, die Tante Petunia ihm immer vorgab, verantwortlich war. In diesem, und jedem anderen, Fall war Dudley nicht einverstanden, mit der Wahl des Essens. Als Vernon dies bemerkte, sah er Harry böse an und sagte: „Was fällt dir ein, etwas zu Kochen, was Dudley nicht schmeckt? Auf dein Zimmer und komm bloß nicht auf die Idee, heute noch nach etwas zum essen zu fragen." Bevor Onkel Vernon noch weiteres sagen konnte, war Harry aus der Küche verschwunden. Er hatte heute eh keinen Hunger. Eigentlich hatte er die ganzen letzten drei Wochen, die er bei den Dursleys verbracht hatte kaum etwas gegessen. Auch dann nicht, wenn er mal nicht ohne was zu essen auf sein Zimmer geschickt wurde.

Als er in sein Zimmer kam, beschloss er, die freie Zeit, die er nun hatte zu nutzen und den allabendlichen Brief an den Orden zu schicken. Es war mal wieder Zeit, für einen Ausführlichen Brief, damit man ihm auch wirklich glaubte, das alles gut war. Der letzte längere Brief lag nun schon über eine Woche zurück. Doch bevor er mit seiner Feder auf das Pergament, welches nun vor ihm auf dem Schreibtisch lag, aufsetzen konnte, hörte er ein hektisches Klopfen an seinem Fenster. Als er aufsah, erblickte er eine kleine Eule, die aufgeregt vor seinem Fenster hin und her flog. ‚Dummes Ding', dachte Harry Kopfschüttelnd. ‚Noch mehr Aufsehen kann man nicht erregen.' Er öffnete das Fenster und die kleine Eule schoss freudig ins Zimmer. Sie warf ihm einen Brief vor die Füße, bevor sie es sich in Hedwigs Käfig bequem machte.

‚So was dreistes', dachte Harry, bevor er den Brief aufhob. Der Umschlag trug weder einen Absender, noch ein Siegel, sodass Harry nicht genau wusste, ob er ihn öffnen sollte. Zudem war der Brief ungewöhnlich schwer und an einer Stelle ziemlich ausgebeult. In diesen Zeiten war es zu gefährlich, Briefe zu öffnen, deren Absender man nicht kannte. Und erst Recht dann, wenn man Harry Potter hieß.

Er beschloss, den Brief erstmal wegzulegen und den Brief, den er bereits vorgehabt hatte zu schreiben, endlich zu beginnen. Doch obwohl er vorgehabt hatte, einen ausführlichen Brief zu schreiben, wurde dieser wieder mal sehr kurz, der Gedanke an den geheimnisvollen Brief lies ihn einfach nicht los.

Also beschloss er, den Brief zu öffnen, er hatte schließlich schon gefährlichere Dinge überlebt. Er nahm den Brief in die Hand und öffnete ihn langsam mit dem Zeigefinger. Als er den Umschlag umdrehte, fielen ein kleiner schwerer Gegenstand und ein Zettel in seine Hand. Er faltete zuerst den Zettel auseinander. Ein einziger Satz, in Druckbuchstaben geschrieben, stand darauf: „Rette, was zu Retten ist, doch denke immer daran: es ist dein Leben." Was sollte das denn jetzt schon wieder bedeuten? Was sollte er retten? Und warum hatte niemand unterschrieben?

Jetzt fiel Harry der Gegenstand wieder ein, der eben aus dem Umschlag gefallen war. Er nahm ihn auf und sah ihn sich genauer an. Er sah ein wenig aus, wie ein Stundenglas. ‚Was das wohl ist?', dachte Harry. Doch dann machte es ‚Klick' in seinem Kopf. ‚Das ist ein Zeitumkehrer!' verwirrt sah er das Stundenglas an. Was sollte er mit einem Zeitumkehrer, zumal ihm Hermine damals in seinem dritten Schuljahr gesagt hatte, diese seien nur unter besonderer Genehmigung zu bekommen. ‚Scheiße, was soll ich denn jetzt mit dem Ding machen? Ist ja wohl klar, dass irgendwer das geklaut hat, um es mir zu schenken. Aber warum nur?'

In diesem Moment schwebte eine weitere Eule durch das immer noch offene Fenster herein. Es war Pig, Rons Eule. ‚Bei Merlin', dachte Harry genervt, ‚was will dieses Nervding denn jetzt hier?' Pig lies in ihrer gewohnten Hektik darüber, einen Brief richtig ausgeliefert zu haben, eben diesen direkt in Hedwigs Wasserschale fallen. ‚Nicht auch das noch', dachte Harry, als er den tropfenden Brief herauszog. Er öffnete und las ihn.

Hey Harry,

ich hab eben erfahren, dass du in den nächsten Tagen abgeholt und den Rest der Ferien mit uns verbringen wirst. Ist das nicht toll? Herm ist auch schon hier. Wir freuen uns schon sehr auf dich. Ich kann's kaum erwarten.

Bis die Tage

Ron

Ps.: Herm lässt dich Grüßen.

Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf Harrys Gesicht. Endlich würde er wieder von den Dursleys weg und zu seinen Freunden können. Er freute sich über Rons Brief, wenn er auch sehr kurz war. Allerdings konnten sie sich die letzten Wochen nur selten schreiben, weil es einfach zu gefährlich geworden war. Doch aus diesem Grund überlegte Harry nun, ob es nicht etwas leichtsinnig von Ron gewesen war, ihm zu schreiben.

Doch trotz dieser möglichen Gefahr freute Harry sich darauf, demnächst von seinen verhassten Verwandten weg geholt zu werden.


	2. Rückkehr in die Zauberwelt

Hallo ihr verirrten Seelen. Es freut mich sehr, dass ihr es wirklich geschafft habt (oder getraut, wie man's sieht ), das zweite Kapitel dieser überaus wahrheitsnahen und absolut total bescheuerten Story zu öffnen. Ich hoffe, es wird euch am Ende nicht Leid tun. Für diejenigen, die sich schon darauf freuen, dass Harry bald in die Vergangenheit reist, es tut mir leid!! Steinigt mich bitte nicht gleich, aber ihr müsst euch leider noch bis zum dritten Kapitel gedulden.

Und dann danke ich noch Love's Secret, für ihr Review

Kapitel 2 Rückkehr in die Zauberwelt

Zwei Tage später war es endlich so weit. Der Tag, auf den Harry gewartet hatte, war endlich da. Onkel Vernon kam mittags in sein Zimmer und teilte ihm mit, dass er mit Dudley und Tante Petunia für Dudleys Schule einkaufen gehen würden. Harry vermutete, dass dies genau der Zeitpunkt sein müsste, auf den die Ordensmitglieder warteten um ihn abzuholen.

Und Harry behielt Recht. Die Dursleys waren gerade zehn Minuten weg, als Harry schon das laute ‚Plopp', das immer auftritt, wenn ein Zauberer appariert, hörte, gleich gefolgt von einem lauten Scheppern und einem Fluch. Harry konnte ein Grinsen, welches bei ihm zur Seltenheit geworden war, nicht unterdrücken. Anscheinend gehörte Tonks zu seinem Abholkommando.

Harry öffnete seine Zimmertür, nahm seinen Koffer, den er schon gepackt hatte, kurz nachdem der Brief gekommen war, um immer abholbereit zu sein, und ging die Treppe runter. Am Fuße dieser standen Tonks, diesmal mit Streichholzkurzen Feuerroten Haaren, Moody, der Harry Aufmunternd zulächelte, was bei ihm immer sehr bedrohlich aussah und Professor Lupin, der nicht weniger traurig aussah, als Harry sich fühlte. Harry nickte allen freundlich zu, doch weder sagte er etwas, noch lächelte er. Er sah sie einfach mit ausdruckslosen Augen an. Tonks bemerkte erschrocken, wie schlecht es Harry zu gehen schien.

„Hi Harry", sagte sie freundlich, „Wir wollen dich abholen." Harry nickte zum Zeichen, dass er verstanden hatte und hielt seinen Koffer hoch. „Ach wie schön" rief Moody aus, „du hast schon gepackt. Dann können wir ja gleich los. Komm zum Kamin Harry. Wir haben für die nächsten zehn Minuten eine Genehmigung, ihn ans Flohnetzwerk anzuschließen." Harry sah Moody nun fragend an. „Was ist Harry?" Nun rang Harry mit sich selber. Er wollte nicht sprechen, doch wenn er mit dem Flohnetzwerk reiste, musste er dies unweigerlich tun. Außerdem wusste er gar nicht, wohin die Reise ging, was ihn zwang, dies seine ‚Reisebegleiter' zu fragen. Tonks verstand sofort, was in Harry vorging. „Moody", sagte sie daher, „Dieser Kamin ist so groß und der im Haus der Blacks auch, meinst du nicht, ich könnte mit Harry zusammen reisen?"

Während Moody überlegte schrillten in Harry sämtliche Alarmglocken. Er sollte ins Haus der Blacks? Natürlich, schließlich war dort der Hauptsitz des Ordens, doch er wollte auf keinen Fall dorthin. Alles dort schrie nach Erinnerungen an Sirius. Alles dort würde ihn daran erinnern, dass er schuld an dem Tod seines Paten gewesen war. Ihm war egal, ob seine Freunde dort waren, er würde nicht dorthin zurückkehren. Als Tonks ihm eine Hand hinhielt, um mit ihm in den Kamin zu steigen (scheinbar hatte Moody seine Zustimmung erteilt und ein Feuer angezündet, ohne das Harry etwas davon mitbekommen hatte), wich dieser erschrocken einen Schritt zurück.

Tonks sah ihn bestürzt an. „Was ist denn Harry? Komm mit, überall ist es besser, als hier. Oder willst du weiter bei diesen Muggeln leben, die dich hassen?" Resigniert schüttelte Harry den Kopf und nahm Tonks Hand. Diese zog ihn mit sich in den Kamin, warf eine Prise Flohpulver in Feuer und rief: „Das Haus der Blacks!" und damit fing alles um Harry an, sich zu drehen. Tonks hielt ihn die ganze Zeit beschützend fest und als sie am richtigen Kamin ankamen hielt sie ihn, bevor er fallen konnte. Trotz der Mühe von Tonks war Harry sich sicher, dieses Mal wirklich zum letzten Mal mit dem Flohnetzwerk gereist zu sein. Er hasste es.

Er nahm seine Brille ab, um sie vom Ruß zu säubern und in diesem Moment hörte er einen lauten Ruf („Da bist du ja endlich Harry!") und Mrs. Weasley hatte die Arme um ihn geschlungen. Als sie ihn wieder losließ musterte sie ihn kritisch. „Du bist dünn geworden", sagte sie, „ich werde dich wohl erst mal wieder aufpäppeln müssen. Aber sag erstmal, wie geht es dir?" Harry nickte einfach mit dem Kopf und hoffte, es würde reichen. Scheinbar verstand Molly Weasley, denn sie fragte nicht weiter nach und sagte stattdessen: „Ron und Hermine sind im Wohnzimmer nebenan und essen. Geh doch zu ihnen, dann kannst du gleich zusehen, dass du wieder zunimmst. Junge, du bist ja nur noch Haut und Knochen." Kopfschüttelnd sah sie den Gryffindor an. Dieser fühlte sich sichtlich unwohl in seiner Haut.

In diesem Moment kam Lupin aus dem Kamin gestolpert. „Hallo Molly. Ich vermute, dass Essen ist im Wohnzimmer? Ich habe einen riesigen Hunger." Er versuchte ein Lächeln, das leider kläglich misslang. Doch nun nahm er Harry am Arm und zog ihn mit sich in den Nebenraum. Ein Aufprall hinter ihm sagte ihm noch, dass Moody bei seiner Ankunft gefallen zu sein schien.

Als er ins Wohnzimmer kam, saßen dort Hermine und Ron an einem großen Tisch und aßen. Weil sie hörten, dass jemand das Zimmer betrat, blickten sie auf. „Harry!", rief Hermine glücklich, „Schön, dass du endlich da bist. Wie geht es dir? War es schlimm bei den Dursleys? Komm, setz dich und iss was." Sie deutete auf einen Stuhl neben sich. Harry setzte sich, lies jedoch alle ihre Fragen unbeantwortet. Hermine sah ihn verwirrt an und warf Ron einen fragenden Blick zu, der jedoch nur mit einem Schulterzucken beantwortet wurde. „Hey Harry", begrüßte nun auch Ron seinen besten Freund, „Wie geht's?" Auch die Wiederholung dieser Frage lies Harry unbeantwortet, was Ron zu der Frage brachte: „Bist du in den Ferien irgendwie stumm geworden, oder was ist los?" Harry beantwortete dies bloß mit einem ausdruckslosen Blick, der seine Freunde gleichermaßen schockierte. Was war nur mit ihrem Freund geschehen, dass er sie so ansah? Nahm ihn etwa der Tod von Sirius so sehr mit? Harry hatte sich inzwischen etwas zu essen genommen und kaute lustlos auf einem Stück Fleisch.

Nach dem Essen fragte Ron Harry, ob er nicht sein Gepäck, welches Moody mitgenommen hatte, auf ihr gemeinsames Zimmer bringen wollte. Das Zimmer war das gleiche, wie bei ihrem letzten Aufenthalt in dem Haus und Harry vermutete, das war aus einem schlichten Grund so: Damit Dumbledore ihn über das Bild von Everard, einem ehemaligen Schulleiter Hogwarts', welches in diesem Zimmer hing, weiterhin kontrollieren konnte.

Als die drei Freunde das Zimmer betraten kam Hedwig, die sich die letzten paar Tage nicht mehr gemeldet hatte, sofort auf ihn zugeflogen. Sie setzte sich auf seine Schulter und schuhute leise.

„Also Harry", sagte Hermine jetzt, „Warum redest du nicht mehr?" Harry zuckte nur hilflos mit den Schultern. „Ach komm schon, wir sind doch deine Freunde", sagte Ron, „Du kannst mit uns doch über alles reden." „Und was ist, wenn ich nicht reden will?", kam es etwas kratzig aus Harrys Mund, schließlich hatte er schon seit über drei Wochen kein Wort mehr gesprochen. „Aber warum denn nicht? So schlimm kann es doch nicht sein", versuchte Hermine ihn aufzumuntern. „Ach nein? Das sehe ich aber anders. Mein Leben ist ein einziger großer Müllhaufen. Ich habe keine Familie mehr. Jedes Jahr bekämpfe ich denselben total bekloppten Muggelhasser, der mich am liebsten tot und begraben sehen würde. Und das Allerschlimmste ist, durch diese Tatsache bringe ich alle Menschen, die mir etwas bedeuten in Gefahr." Hedwig war erschrocken von Harrys Schulter geflohen, als dieser anfing laut zu werden.

„Aber Harry, das ist doch nicht wahr", rief Ron aus.

„Nein? Dann will ich deinem Gedächtnis mal auf die Sprünge helfen. Wie oft lagt ihr beide schon mit mir im Krankenflügel? Und wenn ich mich nicht irre, wärt ihr mit ein paar anderen, die mich auf meiner bescheuerten Rettungsaktion im Ministerium begleiten wollten, fast draufgegangen. Und Sirius ist tot." Den letzten Satz hatte er nur geflüstert und nun schimmerten Tränen in seinen Augen. „Und alles ist meine Schuld."

Bevor einer seiner Freunde etwas sagen konnte, war er schon an ihnen vorbei aus dem Zimmer gestürmt. Er suchte sich einen verlassenen Raum und lies seinen tränen zum ersten Mal seit langem freien lauf.

Als er sich wieder beruhigt hatte fasste er einen Entschluss.

Einige Zeit später stand plötzlich Hermine vor Harry. Er hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass sie ins Zimmer gekommen war. „Hey Harry", sagte sie vorsichtig, „Wie geht's dir?" Bei Merlin, er musste schrecklich aussehen, so wie er vorhin geheult hatte, aber von seiner miesen Stimmung war nicht mehr viel übrig. Er lächelte Hermine sogar leicht an, als er antwortete: „Gut - wirklich", setzte er hinzu, als sie ihn misstrauisch ansah. Sie sah ihn erleichtert an und setzte sich dann neben ihn auf den Boden. „Dir muss es echt dreckig gehen", stellte sie fest. Als Harry sie fragend ansah setzte sie hinzu: „So wie du heute ausgeflippt bist."

„Ich hab euch letztes Jahr angeschrieen. Da war das hier nichts gegen."

„Oh doch", sagte das Gryffindormädchen, „Es war sogar noch schlimmer, weil man die ganze Zeit diese endlose Trauer in deinen Augen erkennen konnte. Möchtest du reden?", fragte sie freundlich.

„Eigentlich nicht", sagte Harry schlicht, „Aber ich hätte da mal eine Frage an dich. Wie funktioniert eigentlich ein Zeitumkehrer", platzte der-Junge-der-lebt heraus.

Hermine sah ihn perplex an. „Was ist das denn jetzt für 'ne Frage?"

„Ich mein nur, weil du mal einen hattest..", sagte Harry etwas kleinlaut.

„So war das nicht gemeint. Aber warum stellst du diese Frage?"

„Ich glaube, ich sollte dir da mal was zeigen", sagte Harry und holte den Zeitumkehrer aus seiner Hosentasche.

Hermine machte große Augen, als sie sah, was Harry da hervorzog. „Wo hast du den denn her?", fragte sie erstaunt und Harry erzählte ihr von dem Brief. „Du weißt, dass es für dich sehr gefährlich sein kann, Briefe ohne Absender zu öffnen, oder?", fragte sie besorgt. „Natürlich, ich bin doch kein Baby mehr, aber mich hat einfach interessiert, was in dem Umschlag war. Aber um noch mal auf meine Frage zurückzukehren. Kannst du mir bitte erklären, wie das Teil funktioniert?" Hermine sah ihren besten Freund erschrocken an. „Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein, Harry. Du solltest den Zeitumkehrer am besten einem vom Orden geben, die wissen schon, was sie damit machen sollen."

„Hermine, dass werde ich bestimmt nicht tun. Das hier ist meine einzige Chance, Sirius zurückzuholen. Und wenn du mir nicht hilfst, ich kann mir auch selbst sehr gut helfen." „Ach ja?", fraget Hermine schnippisch, „Und wie, wenn ich fragen darf."

„Falls es dir noch nicht aufgefallen ist, meine liebe Hermine", sagte Harry, während er mit der Hand auf ein paar Regale deutete, „wir sitzen hier gerade in einer Bibliothek. Und irgendwo in einem dieser vielen Bücher wird ja wohl stehen, wie ein Zeitumkehrer funktioniert. Also, hilfst du mir?" Das Mädchen sah Harry noch einmal prüfend an und gab dann nach.

„Okay, aber nur unter der Bedingung, das du nichts dummes machst." „Natürlich Hermine, du kennst mich ja." Hermine seufzte leise „Eben darum ja", flüsterte sie unhörbar. „Aber bevor ich dir alles erkläre", sagte sie mit einem Blick auf die Uhr, „sollten wir erstmal zu Abend essen, sonst machen die anderen sich noch Sorgen."

Nach dem Abendessen saßen Harry und Hermine auf zwei bequemen Sesseln in der Bibliothek. Ron war beleidigt verschwunden, als Harry ihn darauf hingewiesen hatte, dass es ihm lieber sei, mit Hermine alleine zu sprechen.

„Eins musst du mir jetzt versprechen Harry, und zwar, dass du mich nicht unterbrichst, während ich dir alles, was ich über die Benutzung des Zeitumkehrers weiß, erzähle. Klar?" Harry nickte. Er hatte nicht vor, Hermine zu unterbrechen, denn schließlich wollte er so schnell, wie möglich alles über sein sonderbares Geschenk erfahren, denn nur so konnte er Sirius retten.

„Also", begann Hermine und nahm Harrys Zeitumkehrer in die Hand. „Der Zeitumkehrer hat mehrere Anwendungsarten. Wenn du nur eine kurze Zeitspanne zurückreisen willst, wie ein paar Stunden, dann reicht es, ihn zu drehen, wobei die Drehzahl der Anzahl der Stunden, die du zurückreisen willst, entsprechen sollte. Hast du bisher alles verstanden?" Harry nickte leicht erbost. Er war doch kein kleines Kind mehr, dem man alles mehrmals erklären musste. „Gut, dann kann ich ja weiter machen. Möchte man Tage, Monate oder gar Jahre zurückreisen, muss man auf den Sand, der während der Umdrehungen durch die Sanduhr fliest, achten. Wie du vielleicht schon bemerkt hast, sind die Körner im Allgemeinen sehr groß, was einem eine bessere übersicht gibt. Willst du ein paar Tage zurückreisen, dann musst du bei der letzten Umdrehung ein Sandkorn hindurchrieseln lassen. Bei Monaten sind es dann zwei Sandkörner und bei Jahren drei. Die weiteren Sandkörner sind dazu da, um Jahrzehnte, Jahrhunderte oder noch weiter in die Vergangenheit zu reisen. So dass war alles, was ich weiß."

„Wow", sagte Harry, „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass es sogar so was wie verschiedene ‚Funktionen' gibt. Ist ja spitze." Hermine sah Harry wieder misstrauisch an. „So, jetzt rück endlich raus mit der Sprache, was hast du mit dem Teil vor?" „Ich werde drei Monate zurückreisen und mich selbst davon abhalten, diese bescheuerte Rettungsaktion im Ministerium zu starten." „Harry! Das kann doch wohl nicht dein Ernst sein. Weißt du nicht mehr, was ich dir in unserem dritten Schuljahr gesagt habe? Man darf sich nicht zeigen, wenn man in der Vergangenheit unterwegs ist und sich selbst schon mal gar nicht." „Aber warum denn nicht, Herm? Ich meine, ich weiß ja schließlich bescheid über diese Zeitumkehrer, also werde ich ja wohl nicht gleich ausrasten, wenn ich mich selbst sehe." „Und hast du dir schon mal Gedanken über Ort und Zeit deines Vorhabens gemacht?" „Na klar, eben beim essen. Wie Ron's Mum eben verkündet hat, sind heute unsere Schulbriefe gekommen, also werden wir morgen in die Winkelgasse gehen. Nur statt Schulsachen zu kaufen, werde ich mich auf den Weg in eine andere Zeit machen. Von London aus komme ich nämlich am besten überall hin. Und jetzt entschuldige mich Hermine, ich möchte mich vor morgen noch ein wenig ausruhen." Er stand auf, nahm Hermine den Zeitumkehrer, den sie die ganze Zeit festgehalten hatte, ab und ging auf sein Zimmer, wo Ron bereits schmollend eingeschlafen war.

Am nächsten Morgen wurden sie schon sehr früh geweckt, da sie früh in die Winkelgasse aufbrechen wollten. Also nahmen sie ein schnelles, wortkarges Frühstück und dann reisten Harry und Hermine mit der Weasley-Familie per Flohpulver in den Tropfenden Kessel. Harry war darüber etwas sauer, da er sich doch am Vortag geschworen hatte, nie wieder auf diese Art zu verreisen.

Da Harry einfach keine Möglichkeit fand, sich von den anderen loszueisen und Hermine ihn die ganze Zeit scharf im Auge behielt, musste Harry unweigerlich allen Erledigungen beiwohnen, er holte sich zum Beispiel Geld aus seinem Verlies bei Gringotts, Kaufte sich neue Federn und Tinte, seine neuen Schulbücher musste er sich auch kaufen und zu guter letzt waren sie noch bei Madam Malkins, wo Harry sich neue Schulumhänge kaufte, weil seine alten mal wieder viel zu kurz geworden waren. Bei dieser Gelegenheit erstand er dann noch eine neue Tasche, die gerade erst auf den Markt gekommen war, und in die man so viel wie man wollte packen konnte, ohne dass sie voll oder schwer wurde. Harry nutze diese Gelegenheit und verstaute seine Einkäufe darin. Auch Hermine kaufte sich eine dieser Taschen (Für ihre Bücher, wie sie sagte), nur Ron ging leer aus und sah so traurig aus, dass Harry ihm eine kaufte. „Zum Geburtstag, Ron." „Aber", wollte der Weasley-Sproß einwenden, was Harry allerdings nicht zuließ. Aber so hatte er es geschafft, dass Ron, der den ganzen Tag noch etwas sauer auf seine besten Freunde gewesen war, wieder freundlicher wurde.

Am Ende des Tages aßen sie noch etwas im Tropfenden Kessel und Harry hatte es immer noch nicht geschafft, in die Vergangenheit zu reisen. Also fasste er einen Entschluss. Er nahm seine Tasche, stand auf und sagte: „Sorry, Leute, ich hab vergessen, dass ich für Hedwig noch Eulenkekse besorgen wollte. Ich bin gleich zurück." Mit diesen Worten ging er raus und bog in die nächste Seitenstrasse ein. Hier war es dunkel und kein Zauberer war zu sehen, als er den Zeitumkehrer aus seiner Tasche zog.

In diesem Moment tauchte Hermine in der Gasse auf (sie hatte den Weasleys gesagt, Harry hatte sie daran erinnert, dass sie noch etwas für Krummbein kaufen wollte). „Harry, dass kannst du einfach nicht machen!", rief Hermine aufgebracht, als Harry die erste Umdrehung machte. „Echt nicht." Sie klang jetzt etwas verzweifelt als die zweite Umdrehung des Zeitumkehrers erfolgte. Und als Harry die dritte Umdrehung machen wollte, nahm Hermine plötzlich seine Hand. „Hey Hermine, was soll das?" Und ohne dass die beiden etwas merkten rieselten vier Sandkörner den Schacht hinunter und Harry schaffte es nicht mehr eine dritte Umdrehung zu vollziehen. Im nächsten Moment wurde alles schwarz um sie.


	3. Und was jetzt?

So hallo, hier komme ich mit einem neuen Kapitel, nur für euch gg

So, jetzt noch ein paar Dankeschöns an meine lieben Reviewer, dann kann's auch schon losgehen.

_Veronica Evans_: nein, nicht wirklich _**gg** _in welcher zeit sie landen wirst du gleich erfahren, aber ich kann dir meinetwegen noch mal ne genauere beschreibung zu mailen, wenn dir das lieb ist _**liebguck** _und vielen dank für dein review

_Angie maus:_ ja, ich bin bei fanfiktion.de schon fast fertig mit der story **_g_** aber ich habe mich erst vor kurzen bei angemeldet, weswegen die auch jetzt erst hier erscheint.

_MsLupin:_ danke danke danke, dass dir meine story scheinbar so gut gefällt. Über solche kommis freut man sich doch immer

So, jetzt geht's aber wirklich los. Have Fun!

**Kapitel 3 Und was jetzt?**

Als der-Junge-der-lebt seine Augen öffnete, die er vorsorglich geschlossen hatte, als alles schwarz um ihn wurde, wusste er erst nicht, wo er war. Erst Hermine, die ihre Hand fest in seinen Oberarm krallte, erinnerte ihn daran, dass er in die Vergangenheit reisen wollte. „wo sind wir?", frage das Mädchen verwirrt. „Das wüsste ich auch gerne", erwiderte der Gryffindor stinkig. „Verdammt Hermine! Was sollte das eigentlich? Wegen dir kann ich mein Vorhaben jetzt vergessen und wir hängen irgendwo in der Vergangenheit fest. Wenn ich nur wüsste in welcher Zeit."

Stumm deutete Hermine hinter ihn. Als er sich umdrehte konnte er durch ein geöffnetes Fenster auf einen Kalender sehen, laut diesem sie auf den Tag genau 20 Jahre in die Vergangenheit gereist waren. „Na klasse, Hermine. Und was machen wir jetzt? Ich wollte Sirius retten und stattdessen bin ich hier gelandet, im Jahr 1976, in seinem vorletzten Schuljahr." Harry überlegte kurz, bevor er aufgeregt rief: „Hermine, du bist spitze. Hier zu sein ist ja noch viel besser." Als Hermine ihn verständnislos ansah, erklärte Harry: „Zu dieser Zeit hat doch alles angefangen. Voldemort ist noch in seiner Anfangsphase als Möchtegernbösewicht und die Rumtreiber gehen noch nach Hogwarts. Wir könnten sie alle warnen. Besonders davor, sich mit Wurmschwanz anzufreunden. Keiner von ihnen müsste sterben." Er lächelt glücklich darüber, dass er seinen Eltern und deren Freunden, ja der ganzen Zaubererwelt schon hier helfen konnte. Er würde nie der-Junge-der-lebt werden, er könnte ein ganz normales Leben führen. „Und wie willst du das bitteschön anstellen?", fragte Hermine leicht genervt. „Na ja, wir könnten nach Hogwarts gehen. Schließlich fängt da bald das neue Schuljahr an."

„Jetzt hör mir mal gut zu, Harry", sagte Hermine bestimmt, „Wir können nicht nach Hogwarts gehen." „Und warum nicht? Du hast uns schließlich hierher gebracht, wenn auch nicht freiwillig. Vielleicht ist es ja so was wie Schicksal."

„Harry, ich glaube nicht an Schicksal. Und wir können nicht nach Hogwarts, weil wir nicht hierher gehören. Wir müssen zurück in unsere Zeit, auch wenn ich noch nicht weiß, wie wir das anstellen sollen." „In Hogwarts ist eine große Bibliothek. Da finden wir bestimmt was", warf Harry ein. „Außerdem ist mir auch klar, dass wir zurück müssen, aber wie ich bereits sagte, ich habe hier die Möglichkeit alles zu ändern, ich könnte ein ganz normales Leben führen, mit meinen Eltern.", fügte er mit trauriger Stimme hinzu. „Genau darum geht es ja. Wenn das so einfach ginge, Harry, was denkst du, warum das noch niemand gemacht hat? Es ist verboten. Du darfst niemandem Tipps geben, wie ihre Zukunft aussehen könnte, oder dass sie sterben werden. Genauso wenig kannst oder darfst du verhindern, dass Wurmschwanz sich Voldemort anhängt, oder sonst wer. Wenn du das tätest, wüssten wir nicht, in was für eine Welt wir zurückkehren würden. Vielleicht würde sie ja noch schlimmer."

„Gut, das verstehe ich, irgendwie jedenfalls. Und auch wenn es mir schwer fällt, ich verspreche dir, ich werde mich zurückhalten. Keiner wird erfahren, wie seine Zukunft aussieht." Hermine sah ihren besten Freund erleichtert an.

„Gut, dass du mich verstanden hast. Aber trotzdem können wir nicht nach Hogwarts. Denk doch mal nach. Dumbledore ist bereits Schulleiter, Snape und auch die Rumtreiber wären in unserem Jahrgang, genauso wie deine Mutter. Sie alle werden bescheid wissen, von unserem kleinen Ausflug in die Vergangenheit. Wenn auch noch nicht jetzt, vor unserer eigentlichen Geburt, sondern erst viel später. Snape wird uns noch mehr hassen, weil wir ihm mit den Rumtreibern bestimmt die Hölle heiß machen würden", sie grinste frech, „Außerdem könnte Dumbledore uns von der Schule werfen. Und Professor McGonogall wird ihn dabei bestimmt kräftig unterstützen. Sie ist bereits Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor, falls du dich erinnerst."

„Das glaube ich alles nicht", begann Harry die Bedenken Hermines zu zerstreuen, „Mein Dad wird es wohl nie erfahren, dafür wird er zu früh sterben", Bitterkeit lag in der Stimme des Gryffindors, „Wurmschwanz ist zu blöd, um irgendwas zu bemerken. Sirius wird das alles für einen großen Spaß halten und ich glaube, er würde uns nach Kräften unterstützen, wäre da nicht Lupin, der ihn davon abhalten würde, uns darauf anzusprechen, bevor nicht wirklich die Zeit gekommen wäre, in der wir diese Reise machen. Damit wäre wohl klar, das Lupin uns ansprechen wird, sobald wir wieder da sind – und Sirius ist tot. Von ihm haben wir wohl nichts mehr zu erwarten." Harry sah Hermine traurig an. „Snape soll uns noch mehr hassen? Na und? Ist doch egal. Sein Hass auf mich übersteigt eh schon alle Grenzen. Und Dumbledore wird uns bestimmt nicht rauswerfen und er wird die McGonogall auch davon abhalten ähnliches zu tun."

„Wie kannst du dir da so sicher sein?"

„Unser lieber Schulleiter unterstützt alles, was ich mache, egal wie bescheuert es ist. Er will, dass ich meine eigenen Erfahrungen mache und wenn sie nun mal so aussehen wird er mich nicht davon abhalten." Er grinste seine beste Freundin leicht an. „Also, was hält uns jetzt noch davon ab, nach Hogwarts zu gehen?"

Hermine zuckte die Schultern. „Darüber mache ich mir Gedanken, wenn ich im Tropfenden Kessel in einem Bett liege und schlafen kann."

„Gute Idee, Hermine. Dann auf zum Tropfenden Kessel."

Dort angekommen merkte Harry recht schnell, dass Tom auch in dieser Zeit schon der Wirt im Kessel war. Er ging, gefolgt von Hermine, zur Theke. Tom sah die beiden missgelaunt an. „Was kann ich für euch tun?" „Meine Schwester und ich hätten gerne ein Zimmer." Hermine sah Harry überrascht an. Seit wann war sie seine Schwester? „Vertrau mir einfach", flüsterte Harry ihr zu und wandte sich wieder Tom zu. „Für wie lange?", fragte dieser. „Für einen Monat, bitte." „Inklusive Frühstück und Abendessen?" Harry sah seine ‚Schwester' fragend an und diese nickte. „Ja, gerne", sagte Harry an Tom gewand. Tom nannte Harry den zu bezahlenden Betrag und Harry reichte ihm diesen. „Habt ihr Gepäck?", fragte der Wirt und als Harry verneinte sagte er, die beiden sollten ihm doch bitte folgen.

Er brachte sie auf ein geräumiges Zimmer mit zwei Betten, einem Tisch mit vier Stühlen und einem angrenzenden Badezimmer. „Für Gäste, die länger bleiben haben wir Zimmer mit eigenem Bad, normalerweise benutzen die Gäste ein Gemeinschaftsbad auf dem Flur. Und nun einen angenehmen Aufenthalt." Damit ließ er Harry und Hermine alleine.

„Harry, seit wann bin ich deine Schwester?", wollte Hermine dann auch sofort wissen. „Na ja, ich dachte, es sei besser zu sagen, dass wir verwand sind, wenn wir ein Zimmer wollen. Ich glaube nicht, dass er zwei Minderjährigen ein Zimmer gegeben hätte, wenn sie nicht miteinander verwand wären. Außerdem sollten wir uns für Hogwarts eh eine Geschichte ausdenken, warum wir jetzt erst dorthin kommen und wer wir überhaupt sind."

„Da hast du wohl Recht, Harry", sagte Hermine gähnend, „aber können wir darüber vielleicht morgen sprechen? Ich bin müde und geh jetzt ins Bett."

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Harry erst spät und mit knurrendem Magen. Als er zu Hermines Bett sah, bemerkte er, dass diese schon wach war und bereits in einem ihrer neuen Bücher las. „Morgen Mine", murmelte er verschlafen. „Ach, guten Morgen Harry", antwortete diese fröhlich. „Dieses Buch ist einfach klasse, Harry. Mann freu ich mich, wenn wir das im Unterricht durchnehmen." „Ja ja", murmelte Harry, „Also, ich hab jetzt erstmal Hunger. Kommst du mit runter?" „Klar, ich les nur noch eben das hier zu ende, während du dich anziehst." Wie Harry wahrnahm, war Hermine bereits angezogen und er verschwand im Bad.

Als er wieder herauskam, saß Hermine immer noch auf ihrem Bett und las. Als sie Harry bemerkte legte sie das Buch jedoch weg und stand auf. „Gut, dann lass uns essen gehen, Brüderchen", grinste sie, „Und dann sollten wir uns eine gute Geschichte einfallen lassen."

Zehn Minuten später saßen sie, von Brötchen und verschiedenen Sorten Aufschnitt umgeben, im Schankraum und überlegten sich eine Geschichte. Aber es wollte ihnen einfach nicht vernünftiges einfallen. „Okay", sagte Harry „Warum sagen wir nicht einfach, wir sind vom Himmel gefallen und haben vor, die Erde zu unserem Eigentum zu machen."

„Harry, lass das. Das ist kein Spiel. Wir müssen nach Hogwarts, weil das unsere einzige Chance ist, herauszufinden, wie wir zurückkommen. Und wenn du nicht ernsthaft überlegst wird das nichts."

„Gut", erwiderte der Gryffindor leicht sauer, „Dann überlege ich mir jetzt was Vernünftiges und diese Geschichte bleibt's dann aber auch, verstanden?" Hermine nickte beruhigt.

Harry überlegte einige Zeit, bis er sagte: „Jetzt hab ich's. Hör zu Hermine. Wir sind, wie wir ja bereits beschlossen haben, Geschwister. Wir nehmen am besten deinen Nachnamen, Granger, denn Potter wäre dann wohl doch zu auffällig. Wir kommen aus Kanada. Allerdings sind vor zwei Wochen unsere Eltern gestorben und man wollte uns in ein Heim stecken. Um das zu verhindern sind wir nach England gekommen, weil wir dachten, dass wir hier noch Muggelverwante hätten. Als wir hier ankamen erfuhren wir allerdings, dass diese bereits weggezogen oder ebenfalls verstorben sind. Also haben wir uns vorerst im Tropfenden Kessel einquartiert." „Das ist eine gute Idee, Harry. Diese Geschichte ist echt gut. Aber was machen wir mit dir?" Harry sah sie verständnislos an. „Ich meine, du siehst deinem Vater erstaunlich ähnlich. Wir müssen dich irgendwie umstylen, damit keiner Verdacht schöpft. Was hältst du davon, wenn wir in der Winkelgasse ein dauerhaftes Färbemittel für deine Haare im Farbton von meinen kaufen und du dir einen neuen Haarschnitt zulegst? Dann siehst du bestimmt total anders aus. Und wenn das nicht klappt, ich hätte da noch ein paar Zaubertricks auf Lager", grinste sie verschmitzt.

Harry starrte sie mit offenem Mund an. „Eine Rundumerneuernug also? Okay, machen wir das. Dann mal los." Er stopfte sich den Rest seines Brötchens in den Mund, schnappte sich seine Tasche und zog Hermine an der Hand nach draußen.

Jetzt erst konnte Harry sich die Winkelgasse genauer ansehen, da er am Abend zuvor zu aufgeregt gewesen war. Sie hatte sich in den letzten zwanzig Jahren nicht sehr verändert. „Gut, Hermine. Und wo kann man nun die Sachen kaufen, von denen du gesprochen hast?" Wortlos zog Hermine ihn in ein Geschäft, das Harry nie zuvor betreten hatte. Es schien ein Kosmetikladen zu sein, da überall Tuben mit Cremes aufgestellt waren und er konnte etwas erkennen, von dem er glaubte, dass es Lippenstift war, allerdings kannte er sich mit Schminke nicht so gut aus. Zielstrebig zog Hermine ihn zu einem Regal, auf dem, wie Harry feststellen konnte, verschiedene Packungen mit Haarfärbemittel standen. Von links kam eine Verkäuferin auf sie zu und fragte mit einem freundlichen Lächeln, ob sie helfen könne.

„Ja, das wäre gut", sagte Hermine freundlich, „mein Bruder hier", sie deutete auf Harry, „hatte leider eine unglückliche Begegnung mit einem Färbemittel der Muggel und es lässt sich nicht mehr auswaschen. Da unsere Mutter allerdings nicht so erfreut von der Tatsache wäre, dass ihr Musterknabe sich die Haare färbt bräuchten wir eine Farbe, die der meinen ähnelt, damit unsere Mutter nichts erfährt. Wenn sie verstehen." Sie zwinkerte der Verkäuferin verschmitzt zu und diese kicherte leise und murmelte etwas von „Ja, ja, die Jugend heutzutage", und wuselte davon.

Fünf Minuten später kam sie mit einem kleinen Päckchen zurück. „Dies müsste der richtige Farbton sein", sagte sie. „Die Anleitung steht auf der Packung. Außerdem ist es dauerhaft, was bedeutet, es lässt sich nicht auswaschen, sodass man die Farbe, die darunter ist nicht sehen kann. Und damit man auch später keinen Ansatz erkennen kann behalten die Haare ab jetzt diesen Farbton, bis man ihn mit einer Zauberformel, die ebenfalls in der Packung steht, entfernt." „Super, vielen dank", bedankte sich Hermine, zahlte und zog einen sprachlosen Harry wieder aus dem Laden heraus.

„Danke Mine", sagte Harry erleichtert, „ohne dich hätte ich gar nicht gewusst, was ich überhaupt brauche. Wie du das gemacht hast, einfach super." Er grinste seine Freundin schief an. In diesem Moment sah er ein Schild, das neben dem Eingang zu ‚Flourish Fortescues Eissalon' hing. Er las es sich genauer durch und erfuhr so, dass in dem Eissalon eine Aushilfe gesucht wurde und die Bezahlung war auch nicht übel. „Ich glaube", sagte er nachdenklich zu Hermine, „ich werde mich da bewerben. Wir haben keine vernünftigen Sache zum Anziehen und so viel Geld haben wir auch nicht mehr." „Ja, da hast du wohl recht, Harry. Ich denke, ich werde mich auch nach einer Arbeit umsehen. Aber zuerst müssen wir jetzt was an deinem Look machen. Das geht so einfach nicht." Also gingen die beiden wieder auf ihr Zimmer im Kessel, wo Hermine Harry nicht nur die Haare färbte, sondern ihm auch einen neuen Haarschnitt verpasste, der genau auf die Mode der 70er abgestimmt war. „So, Harry", sagte sie, als sie fertig war, jetzt bist du ausgehbereit." Sie grinste breit. „Danke Mine", sagte Harry leise und umarmte seine beste Freundin. „Ich geh jetzt und angle mir diesen Job."

Bevor Harry sich allerdings ‚diesen Job angeln' konnte, wurden sie von Tom aufgehalten, der sagte, er habe am Vortag ganz vergessen, sie nach ihren Namen zu fragen. „Ich heiße Harry Granger und meine Schwester heißt Hermine", antwortete Harry freundlich. Tom dankte ihm und so ging Harry mit Hermine als Begleitung, zum Eissalon und fragte am Tresen, ob der Job noch frei sei. Er war noch frei und wie sich herausstellte war am Vormittag noch eine weitere Stelle freigeworden. Harry und Hermine wurden für den nächsten Tag auf Probe eingestellt.

Natürlich klappte am nächsten Tag alles gut und so wurden sie bis zum Ende der Ferien voll eingestellt und würden ihr Geld immer am Ende der Woche erhalten. Ihre Arbeitszeiten waren aufeinander abgestimmt, sodass sie immer gleichzeitig frei hatten. Sie arbeiteten jeden Tag und auch am Wochenende hatten sie nicht frei. Da sie allerdings nur Tagsüber arbeiten musste, unternahmen sie abends eine ganze Menge.

So entdeckten sie zum Beispiel einige nette Cafés im London der Muggel aber auch in dem der Zauberer. Außerdem gingen sie, nachdem sie ihren ersten Lohn bekommen hatten, den sie sofort in Pfund eintauschten, sofort im Muggellondon einkauften, da sie ja gar keine Sachen zum Anziehen hatten. Sie entdeckten einen sehr guten, aber auch günstigen, Secondhand Shop, wo sie sich mit allen möglichen Sachen eindeckten.

Nachdem sie fast drei Wochen in der Winkelgasse wohnten kamen endlich zwei Briefe von Hogwarts an. Harry und Hermine kamen gerade von ihrer Schicht im Eissalon, als eine große Eule in ihr Zimmer geflogen kam. Sie warf zwei Briefe ab und setzte sich auf eine Stuhllehne.

Der eine Brief war adressiert an:

‚Miss Hermine Granger

Tropfender Kessel Zimmer 215 Bett am Fenster

Winkelgasse

London'

Und der zweite war für:

‚Mr. Harry Granger

Tropfender Kessel Zimmer 215 Bett an der Tür

Winkelgasse

London'

„Endlich", sagte Harry erfreut und machte seinen Brief auf, in dem stand:

HOGWARTS-SCHULE FÜR HEXEREI UND ZAUBEREI

Schulleiter: Albus Dumbledore

(Orden der Merlin, erster Klasse, Ganz hohes Tier)

Sehr geehrter Mr. Granger,

wir freuen uns, Ihnen mitteilen zu können, dass sie an der Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei aufgenommen sind. Sie werden dort, sofern nicht anders erwünscht, in die sechste Klasse eingestuft. Beigelegt finden sie eine Liste aller benötigten Bücher und Ausrüstungsgegenstände.

Das Schuljahr beginnt am 1. September. Wir erwarten Ihre Eule spätestens am 31. Juli.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen

_Minerva McGonogall_

Stellvertretende Schulleiterin

Als Harry auf Hermines Brief sah, stellte er fest, dass in ihrem genau das gleiche stand. Natürlich, warum auch nicht, es war schließlich ein Standartbrief. Hermine hatte sich derweil in die Bücherliste vertieft und seufzte erfreut auf. „Das ist sehr gut, Harry", sagte sie, „Wir brauchen hier genau die gleichen Bücher, die wir zu unserer Zeit auch gebraucht hätten. Das heißt, wir brauchen dafür kein extra Geld auszugeben. Allerdings müssen wir uns Dinge wie einen Hut, neue Schutzhandschuhe, einen Kessel, Glasflaschen, jeder ein Teleskop und eine Waage kaufen. Das wird nicht billig, aber die Weasleys schaffen's schließlich auch jedes Jahr, warum dann nicht auch wir? Kaufen wir uns die Sachen halt aus zweiter Hand, wie unsere Anziehsachen." Sie lächelte Harry aufmunternd an.

Also machten sie sich am nächsten Tag auf um die Dinge einzukaufen, die ihnen noch fehlten. Dabei begegneten ihnen einige Jugendliche, von denen Harry und Hermine vermuteten, dass sie wohl auch nach Hogwarts gingen.

Ein paar Tage später, kurz vor Ferienende, geschah dann das unvermeidliche: Harry arbeitete wieder im Eissalon, allerdings ohne Hermine, die sich nicht wohl fühlte und deswegen frei genommen hatte, und da setzten sich sechs Jugendliche an einen Tisch. Als Harry genauer hinsah bemerkte er, dass es sich um seine Eltern, die restlichen Rumtreiber und ein weiteres Mädchen, das er nicht kannte, handelte. Der Junge überwand seinen ersten Schreck schnell und ging auf den Tisch zu. „Was darf's sein?", fragte er freundlich. Die Freunde bestellten und Harry verschwand schnell wieder. Als er ihnen das Eis brachte, fragte James ihn plötzlich: „Sag mal, wie alt bist du eigentlich?" „16", antwortete Harry wahrheitsgemäß. „Und wie kommt's, dass wir dich weder hier, noch auf Hogwarts, je gesehen haben?" „Ich komme aus Kanada und bin vor ein paar Wochen erst mit meiner Schwester hierher gezogen. Wir werden nach den Ferien nach Hogwarts gehen." „Cool", sagte Sirius, „Dann sehen wir uns bestimmt am Zug." „Ich denke mal", sagte Harry, „ich muss jetzt aber wieder, sonst bekommt mein Chef noch ‚nen Anfall." Er grinste die Freunde an und verschwand.

Am Abend erzählte er Hermine von seiner Begegnung und diese lächelte, erfreut darüber, dass alles gut verlaufen war. „Siehst du, vielleicht werden wir ja alle Freunde und du kannst wenigstens auf diese Weise ein wenig Zeit mit deinen Eltern und Sirius verbringen und sie richtig kennen lernen. Aber denk dran, keine Andeutungen, Warnungen oder sonst was. Verstanden?" Harry nickte, ertappt, weil er genau dies eben noch gedacht hatte.

Drei Tage später machten Harry und Hermine sich mit ihren alles fassenden Taschen, die es ihnen ermöglichten ohne Koffer zu reisen, auf zum Bahnhof Kings Cross. Dort gingen sie zielstrebig durch die Absperrung zwischen den Gleisen 9 und 10 und fanden sich auf dem Gleis 9 ¾ wieder. Dort trafen sie auf James und Sirius, die kurz nach ihnen die Absperrung passierten. Jetzt erst viel den drei Jungs auf, dass sie sich noch gar nicht vorgestellt hatten und so holten sie dies jetzt nach. Die beiden Rumtreiber luden Harry und Hermine ein, mit ihnen und ihren Freunden in ein Abteil zu kommen, was die ‚Geschwister' dankbar annahmen.

Dort erzählten sie zum ersten Mal anderen Leuten ihre Geschichte, warum sie plötzlich nach Hogwarts gingen. Harry hatte die ganze Zeit ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil er dies ausgerechnet seinen Eltern und deren Freunden erzählte, aber es musste schließlich sein.


	4. Slytherin? Nein Danke!

Hallo ihr lieben. Und wieder ist eine Woche um und ich komme mit einem neuen Kapitel. Ich habe beschlossen von nun an jeden Samstag ein neues Kapitel ins Net zu stellen. Dieses Versprechen kann ich sogar einhalten, da die Story ja schon fertig ist _gg _

Ich wünsche euch jetzt viel spaß und hoffe auf nette Reviews. Bye Kelene

**Kapitel 4 Slytherin? Nein Danke!**

Es war schon recht spät, als der Hogwarts-Express Hogsmeade erreichte. Harry und Hermine stiegen zusammen mit ihren neuen Freunden aus und taten so, als würden sie alles zum ersten Mal sehen und bestaunten den kleinen Bahnhof. „In unserer alten Schule hatten wir keinen so schönen Bahnhof", erklärte Hermine, „der Zug hielt immer vor der Schlosstür. Aber diesen Bahnhof finde ich viel besser." Harry grinste. So wie er Hermine kannte war das was sie sagte noch nicht einmal gelogen. Sie wusste alles über die Zauberschulen der anderen Länder und somit auch von der in Kanada.

Sie machten sich gemeinsam auf den Weg zu den Kutschen, die auch zu dieser Zeit schon von den Thestralen gezogen wurde, wie Harry nicht weiter erstaunt feststellte. Er fragte sich, ob sein Vater oder einer seiner Freunde die Tiere sehen konnte, wagte es aber nicht, sie danach zu fragen, da er nicht wusste, wie sie es aufnehmen würden, wenn sie wussten, dass Harry sie sah, schließlich waren Thestrale angeblich Vorboten für etwas schlimmes.

Als sie im Schloss ankamen stand Professor McGonogall am Tor und sah sich suchend um. Harry vermutete, dass sie auf ihn und seine ‚Schwester' wartete.

Sie stiegen aus der Kutsche aus und gingen auf das Tor zu. Als die Professorin sie sah, blickte sie die beiden erleichtert an und kam auf sie zu. „Sie müssen Hermine und Harry Granger sein", stellte sie fest, „Ich bin Professor McGonogall. Ich bin die Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor."

„Guten Abend", sagten die ‚Geschwister' und, höflich wie sie waren, setzten sie noch hinzu: „Freut uns, sie kennen zu lernen." Professor McGonogall lächelte sie leicht an und bat sie dann, ihr zu folgen. Die beiden verabschiedeten sich noch schnell von den Rumtreibern und folgten ihrer Professorin dann. Diese führte sie zu den Erstklässlern in denselben Raum, in dem sie schon in ihrem ersten Jahr darauf gewartet hatten, in die große Halle geführt zu werden. Die kleinen Erstklässler sahen sie neugierig an.

„Na was sagst du", fragte Harry nun Hermine „Klappt doch bisher alles bestens. Die Rumtreiber sind alle sehr nett zu uns und keiner schöpft verdacht. Wie auch", füge er noch leicht schmunzelnd hinzu. „Aber es fiel mir ziemlich schwer, den anderen nicht zu verraten, wer wir sind. Ich habe so ein schlechtes Gewissen deswegen. Wir könnten so viel verhindern."

„Du weißt ganz genau, dass wir das nicht dürfen, Harry", zischte Hermine ihm zu, „Und jetzt sei still, sonst hört dich noch jemand."

In diesem Moment kam Professor McGonogall rein und bat die Schüler in die Halle, wobei sie Harry und Hermine darauf hinwies, sich doch bitte ans Ende der Schlange zu stellen. Sie folgten den nervösen Knirpsen und Harry, der selbst etwas nervös war, obwohl er nicht wusste warum, sah sich neugierig in der Halle um. Am Gryffindortisch sah er James und Sirius, die ihnen zuwinkten und die Daumen in die Luft reckten, zum Zeichen, dass alles gut gehen würde. Harry lächelte ihnen dankbar zu. Sein Blick wanderte weiter und blieb am Slytherintisch an einem bekannten Gesicht hängen, Sein Lehrer für Zaubertränke hatte sich nicht verändert. Lange schwarze Haare hingen ihm ins Gesicht und er hatte den gleichen stechenden Blick, den er im Unterricht immer aufsetzte. Während Harry seinen späteren Lehrer beobachtete stellte Professor McGonogall den sprechenden Hut vor den Schülern auf und erklärte ihnen, was sie zu tun hatten.

Nacheinander rief sie alle neuen Schüler auf, die recht gleichmäßig auf die einzelnen Häuser verteilt wurden. Zum Schluss waren nur noch Hermine und Harry übrig.

„Wie ihnen vielleicht aufgefallen ist", fing die Professorin an, „werden diese beiden Schüler nicht in die erste Klasse kommen. Sie gehen ab diesem Schuljahr in die sechste Klasse. Hermine Granger, wenn ich sie nach vorne bitten dürfte." Nervös ging Hermine nach vorne und setzte sich den Hut auf. Dieser brauchte nicht lange, bis er laut „Gryffindor" rief. Der Haustisch fing laut an zu jubeln und Hermine lief überglücklich zu ihrem alten und zugleich neuen Haus. Nun musste Harry nach vorne. Nicht weniger nervös setzte er den Hut auf und wartete. „Du willst also nach Gryffindor? Aber warum denn? Wo du doch in Slytherin viel besser aufgehoben wärst." ‚Slytherin?', schoss es Harry durch den Kopf, ‚Nein Danke.' „Oh doch, ich denke, das wäre das Beste für dich. Also schicken wir dich nach ‚Slytherin'." Das letzte Wort hatte er laut ausgerufen und Harry schlurfte bedrückt zu seinem neuen Haustisch. Wie hatte das nur passieren können? Er wollte doch zu einem Vater und dessen Freunden. Außerdem war auch Hermine wieder in Gryffindor gelandet. Warum hatte er eigentlich kein Glück? Auch als er zu seinen Freunden sah, bemerkte er nur bestürzte Gesichter. Auch sie konnten nicht glauben, dass Harry tatsächlich in Slytherin gelandet war.

Zu allem Überfluss war der einzige freie Platz ausgerechnet neben Snape. Missgelaunt setzte der Junge sich auf den Stuhl und blickte starr zum Lehrertisch hoch.

Nicht viele der Gesichter dort oben kamen ihm bekannt vor. Er erkannte Dumbledore, obwohl er etwas jünger aussah. Professor McGonogall kannte er natürlich auch und Professor Binns und Flitwick. Aber die anderen Lehrer waren ihm unbekannt. Er fragte sich, wer sein Hauslehrer war und ob dieser genauso unausstehlich war, wie Snape. Beim Gedanken an diesen drehte er den Kopf und sah genau in zwei schwarze Augen, die ihn anstarrten. „Was guckst du denn so", fauchte er. Der schwarzhaarige schrak etwas zurück, ob der Feindseligkeit in Harrys Stimme, doch er antwortete ganz ruhig: „Du scheinst ja nicht sehr froh darüber zu sein, in Slytherin zu sein." „Warum auch? Slytherin ist echt nicht mein Ding." Mit diesen Worten drehte Harry sich wieder zum Lehrertisch, an dem Dumbledore soeben aufgestanden war. „Guten Abend, liebe Schüler", begrüßte er sie, mit seinem typischen Lächeln, „Nun fängt wieder ein neues Jahr an und ich hoffe, es wird euch genauso viel bringen, wie das letzte. Ich möchte die neuen Schüler und auch einige der Älteren", er sah in Richtung Rumtreiber, „dass der Verbotene Wald aus gutem Grund so heißt und ihr euch weder am Tag, noch in der Nacht dort hineinbegeben dürft. Und jetzt will ich euch nicht weiter aufhalten. Das Essen kann beginnen."

Auf den goldenen Teller in der Tischmitte erschien das Essen und Harry vergas ganz, dass er eigentlich überrascht tun sollte, so hungrig war er plötzlich. Er nahm sich von allem, was er mochte etwas und aß gierig. Mit den Augen sah er sich an seinem Tisch um. Alles in allem schienen seine Hauskameraden eigentlich ganz nett zu sein. Sie unterhielten sich lachend und erzählten sich gegenseitig von den Ferien. Harry wurde allerdings nicht wirklich beachtet, was ihn nicht störte. Als er den Blick nach rechts wandte begegnete er wieder dem von Snape, der ihn leicht angrinste. „Musstest du in den Ferien Hungern, oder warum schlingst du so?" Harry blitzte Snape böse an. „Ich wüsste nicht, was dich das angeht. Aber wenn du's unbedingt wissen willst, ich habe in den Ferien sehr gut gegessen, aber so ein Tag macht halt hungrig. Außerdem, hat dir schon mal jemand gesagt, dass eine gute Ernährung dieses krankhafte Aussehen, das du an den Tag legst, verhindern könnte. Und ein wenig Sonne wäre vielleicht auch nicht schlecht." Snape sah ihn mit offenem Mund an und Harry widmete sich wieder seinem Essen. ‚Hah', dachte er ‚1:0 für mich.'

Kurze Zeit später wurde es wieder still in der großen Halle. Dumbledore, der wieder aufgestanden war, verkündete, dass das Essen nun beendet sei und die Erstklässler mit den Vertrauensschülern in ihre Schulhäuser gehen sollten. Dann bat er noch, dass Harry und Hermine bitte kurz zu ihm kommen sollten.

Hermine lächelte Harry flüchtig zu, als sie sich vorne am Lehrertisch trafen. Harry lächelte unglücklich zurück. „Du schienst nicht sehr glücklich zu sein", stellte sie fest. „Wie sollte ich", antwortete Harry verärgert, „ich bin in Slytherin."

„Ich verbitte mir diesen Ton, junger Mann, es ist mein Haus, von dem sie da sprechen", kam es da plötzlich von einem älteren Mann, der soeben vom Tisch aufgestanden war. Harry sah ihn überrascht an. „Ich bin Professor Gjortik. Ich bin Lehrer für Zaubertränke und Hauslehrer von Slytherin. Ich wollte sie gerne noch persönlich in unserem Haus und dieser Schule begrüßen", er nickte Harry freundlich zu. Dieser Professor schien ganz anders als Snape zu sein. Richtig freundlich. Nun kamen auch die Professoren Dumbledore und McGonagall zu ihnen und begrüßten sie ihrerseits noch einmal. „Nun", sagte Dumbledore, „bevor ihre Hauslehrer ihnen ihre Schulhäuser zeigen und ihnen ihre Passwörter geben, möchte ich sie noch bitten, mich morgen, nach dem Frühstück, in mein Büro zu begleiten, da wir noch einiges zu klären haben, angefangen von ihrer Fächerwahl, bis hin zu ihren ZAG-Ergebnissen" Harry sah Hermine nervös an. ZAG's? Sie hatten ihre Ergebnisse nicht mehr bekommen, bevor sie ‚abgereist' waren. Was sollten sie denn jetzt machen? Aber eigentlich sollte er sich da keine Sorgen machen, Hermine würde schon etwas einfallen.

„Nun wünsche ich ihnen beiden eine angenehme erste Nacht." Damit verabschiedete sich der Direktor und Harry und Hermine folgten ihren neuen Lehrern aus der Halle. Hermine folgte Professor McGonogall die Treppe nach oben, während Professor Gjortik Harry nach unten zu den Kerkern führte.

Sie hielten vor der Wand, die, wie Harry bereits seit seinem zweiten Schuljahr wusste, den Eingang zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins bildete.

„Diese Wand ist eine Geheimtür", klärte der Professor Harry auf, „Sie bildet den Eingang zu ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum, welchen sie nur mit einem Passwort betreten können. Sie dürfen dieses Passwort niemandem, der nicht in ihrem Haus ist, verraten. Das Passwort lautet ‚Salazar Slytherin'."

„Na das nenn ich mal einfallsreich", knurrte Harry, als die Wand sich zur Seite bewegte.

Sein Hauslehrer sah ihn verwundert an. Normalerweise freuten sich die Schüler immer, wenn sie nach Slytherin kamen, denn dies geschah nie ohne Grund. Und obwohl der Hut schon alt war, war ihm noch nie ein Fehler unterlaufen. Warum also war dieser Junge, der doch so offensichtlich nicht hier sein wollte, ausgerechnet nach Slytherin gekommen? Gjortik sah sich nach einem Sechstklässler um, der sich um Granger kümmern konnte und der Einzige, der sich noch im Gemeinschaftsraum aufhielt war Snape. Ein klassischer Einzelgänger. Es wäre bestimmt nicht schlecht, ausgerechnet diese beiden Sonderfälle zusammenzustecken. Vielleicht würden sie dann ja beide Mal auftauen.

„Snape", rief der Professor, „kommen sie mal eben rüber." Snape, der bis eben noch auf einem Sessel gesessen und in einem Buch geblättert hatte, stand ärgerlich auf und ging langsam zu den Neuankömmlingen. „Ja, Professor", sagte er und sah Harry interessiert an, „Was kann ich für sie tun?"

‚Schleimer', dachte Harry.

„Ich möchte, dass sie sich in der ersten Zeit etwas um Mr. Granger kümmern. Zeigen sie ihm die Klassenräume, stellen sie ihm die anderen Schüler vor, erklären sie ihm, wie hier alles so abläuft", sagte der Hauslehrer in einem befehlenden Ton. „Muss das sein, Professor? Kann das nicht jemand anders machen? Ich glaube nicht, dass ich so geeignet für den Job bin."

„Ich denke, sie machen das schon", sagte der Professor aufmunternd. „Wenn sie mich jetzt bitte entschuldigen würden. Es ist schon spät." Damit drehte er sich um und verschwand aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum.

‚Na super', dachte Harry, ‚Schlimmer kann's ja wohl nicht mehr werden.' Er blitzte seinen Hauskameraden feindschaftlich an.

„Kannst du mir bitte mal erklären, was du gegen mich hast?", fragte der Angeblitzte übelgelaunt.

„Ich mag dich nicht."

„Na super. Als ob ich das noch nicht bemerkt hätte. Aber warum magst du mich nicht?"

„Du bist ein Slytherin."

„Na und? Du bist auch einer."

„Aber nicht freiwillig."

„Und woher willst du wissen, dass ich freiwillig hier bin?" Harry sah sein Gegenüber überrascht an. Meinte dieser das Ernst? Er war sich bisher immer sicher gewesen, dass Snape absolut glücklich über sein Slytherintum sei. Aber der Ton, in dem er ihm eben geantwortet hatte lies ihn seine Einstellung überdenken. „So, ich zeig dir jetzt erstmal unseren Schlafraum. Ich bin jetzt echt zu müde für weitere Diskussionen mit dir", sagte Snape, als Harry nicht antwortete. „Ich bin übrigens Severus Snape", stellte er sich noch vor, bevor er sich umdrehte. Harry folgte ihm, immer noch über das Gesagte nachdenkend.

Ihre Zimmergenossen schliefen bereits, als sie eintraten. Der Schlafsaal sah genauso aus, wie der der Gryffindors, außer das alles in Grün und Silber gehalten war. Snape zeigte ihm das freie Bett, neben dem bereits sein Koffer stand und Harry nahm sich seine Boxershorts, in denen er im Sommer immer schlief und verschwand damit im Badezimmer. Dort zog er sich schnell um und machte Katzenwäsche. Danach verschwand er schnell im Bett, wobei er von Snape neugierig beobachtet wurde. „Was guckst du denn so?", fuhr Harry ihn an. Snape wurde leicht rot und verschwand seinerseits im Bad. Als er wieder raus kam tat Harry so, als würde er schlafen. In Wirklichkeit machte er sich Gedanken darüber, warum er eigentlich so gemein zu Snape war. Klar, in seiner Zeit war er ein arrogantes, selbstherrliches Arschloch, aber hier war er doch eigentlich ganz nett zu ihm. Warum also war er so gemein zu ihm? Doch bevor er eine Antwort fand war er eingeschlafen.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte er auf, als ihn jemand am Arm rüttelte. „Granger, du musst endlich aufwachen", hörte er eine genervte Stimme rufen. „Übergieß ihn doch einfach mit kaltem Wasser", mischte sich eine zweite Stimme ein. „Ach halt's Maul, Hookes. Das bringt doch nichts. Der Junge schläft tief und fest." Sagte wieder die erste Stimme. „Stimmt nicht", meldete sich jetzt Harry verschlafen zu Wort, „ich bin wach. Wie spät ist es?" „Spät genug, jetzt langsam mal aufzustehen, wenn du noch pünktlich zum Frühstück kommen willst", sagte wieder die erste Stimme, die Harry als Snapes erkannte. „Gut, dann sollte ich jetzt wohl aufstehen." Langsam quälte er sich aus dem Bett und ging ins Badezimmer. Die bewundernden Blicke der beiden Jungen, die sich an seinen wohlgeformten Körper hefteten, bemerkte er gar nicht. ‚Erstmal eine kalte Dusche', beschloss der jetzige Slytherin ‚zum wach werden.'

Kurze Zeit später kam er, frisch geduscht und angezogen wieder in den Schlafsaal, in dem Snape noch immer auf ihn wartete. „Du hättest nicht auf mich warten müssen, Snape", sagte Harry freundlich, der beim Duschen beschlossen hatte, von nun an einigermaßen freundlich zu seinem Hausgenossen zu sein, bevor er nicht einen triftigen Grund gefunden hatte, diesen zu hassen. „Kein Problem", antwortete dieser, „Professor Gjortik hat mich gebeten, auf dich aufzupassen und diese Aufgabe nehme ich Ernst. Aber jetzt sollten wir wirklich langsam mal los, sonst bekommen wir nichts mehr, denn so wie ich unsere Hauskameraden kenne, haben die alles aufgefressen, bis wir da sind." Er lächelte Harry leicht an und diesem fiel auf, dass es seinem ‚Professor' sehr gut stand. ‚Das sollte er häufiger machen. Aber nein, das würde ja seinem Image schaden.' In diesem Moment fragte Harry sich, was aus Snape eigentlich diesen missgelaunten verbitterten Mann gemacht hatte. Dass er ein Einzelgänger war hatte er am Abend vorher schon bemerkt, aber ansonsten schien er doch ganz freundlich. Ganz anders als in 20 Jahren, wo er sein verhasster Zaubertränkelehrer sein würde. Immer noch etwas verpennt folgte er ihm zur Großen Halle. Auf dem Weg dorthin fing Snape plötzlich an, Harry darüber auszufragen, warum er nach Hogwarts gekommen war. „Meine Eltern sind vor ein paar Monaten gestorben", antwortete dieser.

„Oh, das tut mir leid", sagte Snape und meinte es auch so.

„Na ja, ich hatte nicht den besten Draht zu ihnen", sagte Harry und lächelte schief, „meine Schwester schon eher. Jedenfalls sind wir nach der Beerdigung nach England gekommen, weil wir hier angeblich noch Verwandte hatten, aber von wegen. Die sind schon alle weg. Tot und so", meinte er gleichgültig. „Aber wir sind trotzdem hier geblieben - wo hätten wir auch hingesollt? – und haben uns ein Zimmer im Tropfenden Kessel genommen. Na ja, und jetzt sind wir halt in Hogwarts", endete er, gerade, als sie die große Halle betraten.

Sie setzten sich an den Tisch und Harry fragte Snape ein wenig über Hogwarts aus. Nicht weil es ihn sonderlich interessierte, zumal er eh schon das meiste wusste, sondern eher um seine Tarnung aufrecht zu erhalten. Würde er nichts fragen käme es dem Slytherin nach einiger Zeit merkwürdig vor und er würde Fragen stellen. So hielt er ihn auf Abstand.

Nach dem Frühstück stand Harry auf und ging zu Dumbledore zum Lehrertisch. Auf dem Weg gesellte sich Hermine zu ihm. „Und wie gefällt es dir so in Slytherin?", fragte sie unsicher.

„Geht so", antwortete Harry, „eigentlich sind alle ganz nett, aber es ist halt Slytherin. Außerdem hat Professor Gjortik ausgerechnet Snape gebeten, auf mich aufzupassen." Er seufzte genervt.

„Oh, das ist blöd. In Gryffindor ist es echt schön. Ich verstehe mich sehr gut mit Lily, sie ist es auch, die Professor McGonogall gebeten hat, etwas auf mich zu achten. Wenn du willst, kannst du dich doch beim Mittagessen zu uns setzen. Bei uns ist es immer sehr lustig." „Ja, das könnte ich machen", stimmte der Slytherin zu. In dem Moment kam Dumbledore auf sie zu. „Guten Morgen ihr beiden", er lächelte sie freundlich an, „Wenn sie mir jetzt bitte in mein Büro folgen würden." Sie gingen durch das Schloss, bis sie vor dem steigernden Wasserspeier halt machten und Dumbledore das Passwort (‚Nuss-Schokolade') nannte, worauf hin der Wasserspeier zur Seite sprang. Oben in Dumbledores Büro setzten sie sich auf zwei Sessel vor dem Schreibtisch des Schuldirektors, welcher sich dahinter niederließ.

„So, jetzt würde ich gerne erstmal wissen, was sie zwei hierher bringt." Sofort fingen Harry und Hermine ihre Geschichte zu erzählen und Dumbledore hörte aufmerksam zu. Als sie geendet hatten, schüttelte er leicht den Kopf und seufzte. „Sehr schöne Geschichte, ihr zwei, aber jetzt würde ich gerne die Wahrheit erfahren." Harry sah seinen Schulleiter erschrocken an. „Wie.. Wie meinen sie das?", stotterte er irritiert. „Ich mein, dass ihr mich angelogen habt und ich jetzt gerne die Wahrheit wissen würde. Ich habe nichts über euch herausgefunden. Das einzige, was ich feststellen konnte ist, dass in euch beiden eine große Magische Kraft steckt. Allerdings ist es fast so, als wärt ihr aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht."

„Fast", widersprach Hermine, „Eher aus der Zukunft." Nun war es an Dumbledore irritiert zu sein. Auch Harry sah seine Freundin erschrocken an. Wie konnte sie so einfach mit der Wahrheit rausrücken? Sie waren sich doch einig gewesen, nichts zu verraten. „Könnten sie das vielleicht genauer erklären?" Und so erzählte Hermine die ganze Geschichte, wobei sie allerdings einige Details ausließ, die dem Professor Aufschluss über die Zukunft gegeben hätten. Ja, so war sie, immer darauf bedacht, das Richtige zu tun. „Und weil wir nicht wussten, was wir tun sollten, weil wir nicht wissen, wie uns der Zeitumkehrer wieder nach Hause bringen kann, haben wir beschlossen, nach Hogwarts zu gehen, weil wir gehofft hatten, hier eine Antwort zu finden", schloss sie schließlich. Dumbledore sah die beiden Zeitreisenden nachdenklich an. „Das ist in der Tat eine seltsame Lage. Da auch ich keine Ahnung habe, wie wir Sie in ihre Zeit zurückbekommen sollten, schlage ich vor, dass es das Beste wäre, wenn Sie vorerst weiter so tun, als wäre alles ganz normal. Sie werden gleich ihre Schulfächer wählen und am besten schon nach dem Mittagessen mit ihren Schulkameraden den Unterricht besuchen. Und zu keinem ein Wort darüber, weshalb Sie wirklich hier sind. Auch nicht zu den Lehrern. Ich werde mich nach einer Möglichkeit umhören, wie Sie wieder in ihre Zeit zurückkehren können. Was dann kommt werden wir ja sehen." Harry sah seinen Schulleiter dankbar an. Er hatte erwartet, dass dieser ihnen eine Standpauke halten und sie so schnell wie möglich von der Schule werfen würde. Aber das war besser. Sie bekamen endlich Hilfe. Den Rest der Zeit verbrachten Harry und Hermine damit, ihre Schulfächer zu wählen, wobei Hermine sich natürlich wieder viel mehr Fächer suchte, als Harry.

Als sie sich mittags wieder auf den Weg zur großen Halle machten, laberte Hermine ihren ‚Bruder' über ihre Fächerwahl zu, dieser verdrehte nur genervt die Augen. Beim Essen setzte Harry sich, so wie er es sich beim Frühstück vorgenommen hatte, zu den Gryffindors, welche das überrascht wahrnahmen. „Hey Granger", wurde er auch gleich schräg angemacht, „du gehörst hier aber nicht hin. Dein Platz ist da hinten, bei den anderen dreckigen Slytherins." Bevor Harry auch nur ein Wort sagen konnte, wurde der Anmacher auch schon von gleich zwei Leuten kräftig in den Schwitzkasten genommen. „Halt's Maul, du blöder Iltis. Harry ist unser Freund und wer ihm blöd kommt, bekommt's mit uns zu tun", verteidigte James ihn und Sirius nickte bekräftigend. Harry sah die beiden, die sich auch sogleich mit den anderen Rumtreibern neben sie setzten, dankbar an. „Hey, danke", sagte Harry leicht verlegen. „Ich hatte schon Angst, ihr seid enttäuscht oder so, dass ich nicht mit euch in Gryffindor bin."

„Ach quatsch", fuhr Sirius auch sogleich auf, „Warum sollten wir das? Ich mein, der Hut is' doch schon alt, auch er kann Fehler machen. Und selbst wenn er Recht hatte, du bist doch echt Okay." Er grinste den Slytherin frech an, welcher daraufhin leicht rosa wurde.

„Och wie süß", rief James auch sogleich aus, „Jetzt hast du ihn verlegen gemacht. Schäm dich." Scherzhaft piekste er Sirius in die Seite, welcher daraufhin schallend loslachte. James und Remus fielen auch gleich mit ein und auch Harry konnte sich bald nicht mehr zurück halten. „Oh, super", sagte Remus, nachdem sie sich wieder beruhigt hatten „du kannst über dich selbst lachen. Das brauchst du bei unseren beiden Spaßvögeln hier auch."

In diesem Moment kam ein vor Wut schäumender Snape auf den Gryffindortisch zu. „Ach, hallo Snifellus", begrüßte James ihn feixend, „Was führt dich zu uns? Hat dich die Sehnsucht gepackt?" der Angesprochene ignorierte den schwarzhaarigen einfach und sah Harry direkt an. Irgendwie glaubte Harry einen betrübten Blick in den Augen seines Gegenübers entdeckt zu haben. Doch da hatte er sich wohl getäuscht, warum sollte Snape auch betrübt sein? „Was willst du, Snape?" fragte er ihn. „Ich will dich fragen, was du hier machst. Falls es dir noch nicht aufgefallen ist, aber das hier ist nicht unser Haustisch." „Ach nein, wirklich nicht, Snifellus?", meinte Sirius daraufhin zuckersüß, „Das ist aber schade, wo wir dich doch so gern bei uns hätten."

„Genau, wo wir uns doch so gern mit ihm unterhalten", pflichtete James ihm bei. „Und so gern unsere Späße mit ihm treiben. Setz dich doch, Snifellus", setzte Sirius noch hinzu, als er Snape auf einen Stuhl neben ihm drückte. „Also, was bringt dich dazu, freiwillig an unseren Tisch zu kommen? Suchst du deine tägliche Abreibung?" Mit blitzenden Augen sahen die zwei ihren Gegenüber an.

„Lasst ihn", erklang es da plötzlich leise. „Bitte, was hast du gesagt?" James drehte sich fragend zu Harry um. „Ich sagte, ihr sollt ihn in Ruhe lassen. Was hat er euch getan, dass ihr so mit ihm umgeht?" „Was er uns getan hat?" Ungläubig starrte Sirius den Slytherin an, „Er ist auf der Welt. Das reicht doch wohl."

„Na wenn du meinst", sagte Harry lustlos, „aber ich finde es trotzdem nicht richtig." Daraufhin sahen James und Sirius sich an – und ließen Snape los. „Gut, heute lassen wir dich noch mal in Ruhe, aber komm unserem Tisch nicht mehr zu nahe. Harry ist der einzige Slytherin, der das darf." So schnell wie er konnte sprang Snape auf und verschwand, nicht ohne Harry noch einen verwirrten Blick zuzuwerfen.

„Warum hast du ihn beschützt", wollte nun Remus wissen.

„Na ja", Harry wurde leicht rot. Genau, warum hatte er seinen verhassten Hausgenossen eigentlich beschützt? Er wusste es nicht. „Er ist immer noch im selben Haus wie ich, da kann ich doch nicht tatenlos zusehen, wie ihr ihn runter macht. Hauslehrer und so, versteht ihr?", redete er sich raus und glaubte es auch selbst.

„Ja, ich versteh dich", sagte James, „Ich würde genauso reagieren, wenn jemand so mit einem Gryffindor umspringen würde. Du hast schnell begriffen, obwohl das dein erster Tag ist." Leichte Bewunderung lag in seiner Stimme, woraufhin Harry wieder rot wurde.

Nach dem Essen kam Professor McGonagall auf Hermine zu. „Miss Granger, ich wollte ihnen nur schnell ihren Stundenplan geben. Ich denke, sie können schon nach der Mittagspause mit in den Unterricht. Dasselbe gilt für sie, Mr. Granger. Mr. Gjortik bat mich, ihnen den Stundenplan zu geben, als er sah, dass wir beide den gleichen Weg hätten." Sie lächelte den Slytherin freundlich an und ging dann wieder.

„Was hast du in deiner ersten Stunde Harry?", fragte Hermine ihn aufgeregt. Der Angesprochene sah auf seinen Stundenplan und bemerkte trocken: „Zaubertränke, mein Lieblingsfach." „Wirklich? Das hab ich jetzt auch! Ist ja toll.", sagte Hermine begeistert. „Ja", sagte Harry, „Wirklich sehr toll." Begeistert klang er nicht, weshalb Remus auch gleich fragte: „Wenn du Zaubertränke nicht magst, warum hast du es dann gewählt?"

„Weil ich Auror werden will und dafür brauch ich nun mal Zaubertränke."

„Du willst also ein Auror werden? Find ich stark", sagte James, „Das ist auch mein Ziel."

„Wirklich? Dann ist ja gut, wenigstens einer von euch, der mich in Zaubertränke unterstützen kann. Ich mach mich dann jetzt wohl auch mal auf den Weg, meine Sachen holen. Ich will ja nicht gleich am ersten Tag zu spät kommen." Seufzend erhob er sich.

„Gut, wir sehen uns", verabschiedete James sich, „Wir sehen uns dann gleich in Zaubertränke wieder, wird so schlimm schon nicht werden."

‚Das wird ja immer besser', dachte Harry missmutig, als er fast zwei Stunden später in Zaubertränke saß. Nicht genug damit, dass Snape den gleichen Kurs hatte, wie er – wie hätte es auch anders sein sollen, da es nur einen Kurs für Zaubertränke gab und Snape diesen ganz sicher gewählt hatte – nein, dieser arrogante Mistkerl hatte ihn dann auch gleich mit sich gezerrt, als Harry auf seine Freunde zugehen wollte. „Hey, was soll das", hatte Harry erbost gefragt und Snape hatte darauf nur wütend geknurrt: „Du sitzt schön bei mir, klar? Das heute beim Mittagessen war einmalig. Du bist ein Slytherin und hast mit den Gryffindors nichts zu tun." Eine leichte Bedrohlichkeit, wie Harry sie schon aus seinem Unterricht kannte, lag in seiner Stimme. „Außerdem soll ich auf dich aufpassen und das kann ich am besten, wenn du neben mir sitzt." Niedergeschlagen hatte er sich also neben Snape gesetzt, nicht ohne seinen Freunden einen entschuldigenden Blick zuzuwerfen.

Und nun saß er hier, neben Snape, und starrte diesem auf die Finger, während er den Trank, den sie diese Stunde durchnahmen, braute. Er hatte Harry verboten ihm zu helfen („Ich schaff das sehr gut alleine, danke auch."). ‚Na ja', dachte Harry gelangweilt, ‚eins muss ich zugeben: Er hat wirklich verdammt schöne Hände.' Erschrocken ob dieses plötzlichen Gedankens schlug er sich die Hand vor den Mund. „Geht's dir nicht gut, Granger, oder was ist los?", fragte Snape und wenn Harry sich nicht irrte hörte dieser sich wirklich besorgt an. „N..nein", stammelte er „Mir geht's gut. Mach ruhig weiter." Verstimmt grummelnd wandte der Meister der Zaubertränke, wie er auch zu dieser Zeit schon genannt werden konnte, sich wieder seinem Trank zu. Harry, der immer noch überrascht über seine Gedanken war, tat es ihm gleich, um wenigstens durch zusehen etwas zu lernen.

Die nächsten Tage verliefen sehr gut. Die meisten Fächer hatte Harry mit Hermine und Lupin zusammen, die wohl die komplette Fächerliste gewählt hatten und immer ein wenig erschöpft wirkten. Aber er hatte auch eine ganze menge Fächer mit James und Sirius und zu seinem Leidwesen auch mit Snape. Zu seinem Glück hatten Snape und er nicht jedes Fach gleich und so konnte er sich in den Fächern, die er ohne ihn hatte getrost neben seine Freunde setzten und nach einiger Zeit widersetzte er sich ihm einfach und setzte sich auch in den anderen Fächern zu ihnen. Auch saß er nun beim Essen fast jedes Mal am Gryffindortisch, sodass er eine bessere Beziehung zu den Leuten dieses Hauses aufbaute, als zu denen seines eigenen Hauses. Snape nahm dies beleidigt war, widersprach aber nicht, weil er wusste, dass er alleine gegen die Rumtreiber nicht ankam.

In Wahrsagen hatten sie eine Schrullige alte Lehrerin, die Harry sehr stark an Trelawney erinnerte und Harry – wie sollte es auch anders sein? – sofort in seiner ersten Stunde einen baldigen und schmerzvollen Tod voraussagte. Harry nahm dies sehr gelassen hin und sein Mitschüler, die offenbar schon an solche Szenen gewohnt waren, ebenfalls.

Ein paar Wochen später saß Harry alleine im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins und machte seine Hausaufgaben für Verwandlung. Er wurde in seinem Haus zwar geduldet, doch hatte er hier keine Freunde, da er schließlich ein ‚Gryffindorfreund' war. Doch plötzlich setzte sich jemand neben ihn. Harry sah auf und wünschte sich sogleich es nicht getan zu haben. Er sah direkt in die nachtschwarzen Augen von Severus Snape. ‚Wow, was für seltsame, schöne Augen.' Sogleich hätte er sich wieder am liebsten für das Gedachte geohrfeigt. Diese Art Gedanken waren ein Grund, warum er sich in letzter Zeit immer so von Snape fernhielt, sie häuften sich immer mehr und Harry hatte keine Ahnung, weshalb. „Was willst du, Snape?", fragte er ablehnend. „Ich wollte nur mal ‚Hallo' sagen."

„Gut, das hast du ja jetzt. Könntest du mich jetzt bitte wieder in Ruhe lassen?"

„Wenn du unbedingt willst." Seufzend stand Snape wieder auf und setzte sich sogleich wieder. „Ich dachte, du wolltest verschwinden?" Harry sah leicht genervt aus.

„Nein, du wolltest, dass ich verschwinde", verbesserte Snape ihn, „Aber das ist es nicht. Ich wollte dich fragen, ob du schon weißt, mit wem du nach Hogsmeade gehst." Als Harry ihn verwundert ansah setzte er, verlegen auf den Boden starrend hinzu: „Na ja, wie du vielleicht schon gemerkt hast hab ich nicht viele Freunde hier und normalerweise geh ich immer alleine, aber ich dachte, vielleicht können wir ja zusammen gehen?" Harry sah ihn sprachlos an. Was wurde das denn jetzt? Snape verhielt sich ja schon die ganze Zeit komisch, nachdem Harry ihn vor den Rumtreibern ‚gerettet' hatte, aber das war jetzt wirklich seltsam. Aber was sollte es? Er zuckte mit den Schultern „Klar, warum nicht. Mir soll's egal sein, mit wem ich hingehe." Erfreut sah Snape ihn an. Und da passierte das Unglaubliche: er lächelte! Ein ehrliches, erfreutes Lächeln, wie es Harry noch nie bei ihm gesehen hatte. Seit er hier auf Hogwarts war, hatte er Snape eh selten lächeln sehen und in seiner Zeit kannte er nur das zynische Grinsen seines Zaubertränkelehrers. ‚Hmm', dachte Harry erfreut, ‚das sollte er wirklich öfter machen, es steht ihm.' Und er lächelte genauso aufrichtig zurück.

TBC Kelene

wir sehen uns am 19. 02. mit dem neuen Kapitel


	5. Ausflug nach Hogsmeade

Hallo ihr süßen. Hier bin ich wieder und hab auch gleich das neue Kapitel im Schlepptau. Mal schauen, wie's euch so gefällt. Bitte immer schön reviewen _liebguck_  
In diesem Kapitelchen erfahren wir alle wieder mehr und es kommt noch ein neues Pairing hinzu, von dem ich es einfach nicht lassen konnte, sie einzubauen. Die zwei sind einfach zu süß _lächel_

So, jetzt noch ein liebes Dankeschön an meine Reviewer (ina pichler, sandra, fidi und mina). Damit kann's auch schon losgehen. Have Fun.

Kapitel 5 Ausflug nach Hogsmeade

Als Harry am nächsten Morgen runter zum Frühstück ging, setzte er sich, so wie er es sich zur Gewohnheit gemacht hatte, an den Tisch der Gryffindors zu seinen Freunden. Da er in Slytherin zu niemandem eine engere Bekanntschaft hatte, wusste er auch nicht, weshalb er sich zu diesen setzten sollte.  
"Morgen", grüßte er etwas wortkarg, als er sich setzte. Er hatte in der Nacht noch lange an seinem Aufsatz gearbeitet, da er ihn heute abgeben musste.  
"Guten Morgen, Harry", grüßte eine sehr fröhlich klingende Stimme zurück, die Harry als Hermines erkannte. Sie grinste ihn fröhlich an.  
"Was ist denn mit dir los?", fragte er überrascht, ob der guten Laune seiner besten Freundin.  
"Wir haben gestern Abend das Datum für unser erstes Hogsmeade Wochenende bekommen."  
"Aha", Harry verstand nicht, warum Hermine sich darüber so sehr freute, als ob sie noch nie in dem Zaubererdorf gewesen wäre, "Und was soll mir das jetzt sagen?"  
"Na ja, James hat mich gefragt, ob wir zusammen hingehen", antwortete sie leise und wurde leicht rot.  
"Schön", erwiderte Harry, der immer noch nicht wusste, was daran so toll war, mit den Rumtreibern wegzugehen, das machten sie schließlich regelmäßig. "Dann ist ja gut", fuhr er fort, "Ich hatte mir schon Sorgen gemacht, was du machst, wenn ich mit Snape hingehe."  
"Du machst was?", fragte Hermine erstaunt. "Das ist doch wohl nicht dein ernst? Du gehst ganz bestimmt nicht mit diesem Schleimbolzen weg. Das kann einfach nicht dein ernst sein." Der pure Unglaube zeichnete sich in ihrem Gesicht ab. "Er hat mich gefragt. Was hätte ich denn tun sollen?", verteidigte der Junge sich.  
"Du hättest nein sagen können. Ich glaub's ja nicht."  
"Was glaubst du nicht?", fragte James, der sich in diesem Moment zu ihnen an den Tisch setzte.  
"Harry geht mit Snape nach Hogsmeade." Auf diese Aussage hin fing der Gryffindor laut an zu lachen. "Hermine, du hast auch schon mal bessere Scherze gemacht", sagte er kichernd, "Als ob Harry mit diesem Ekel weggehen würde."  
"Ähm, James, Hermine hat aber recht. Snape hat mich gefragt und ich habe zugesagt. Meine Güte", sagte er erbost, als James ihn ungläubig anstarrt, "Was ist denn so schlimm daran? Gut, er ist ekelhaft, ein Streber, hat eine Hakennase, aber ansonsten?" Harry wusste ja selbst nicht, warum er zugesagt hatte, wie also sollte er es seinen Freunden erklären? "Außerdem tut er mir leid", setzte er plötzlich hinzu, "Ich meine, er hat keine Freunde in Slytherin, ich bezweifle sogar stark, dass er irgendwo Freunde hat. Allerdings weiß ich nicht, warum, eigentlich ist er ganz angenehm, nur halt etwas seltsam", meinte er grinsend. "gut, ich würde auch lieber mit euch allen gehen, aber ich werd es schon überleben."  
"Ähm, Harry", meinte James in diesem Moment, "Kann ich mal kurz mit dir reden?" Harry sah James fragend an, stimmte dann allerdings zu. James zog ihn an sich heran und fragte ihn leise: "Hör mal, was würdest du sagen, wenn ich dich jetzt frage, ob du etwas dagegen hast, wenn ich am Wochenende alleine mit Hermine weggehe. Ich hab' sie bereits gefragt und sie hat zugesagt." Er lächelte seinen Freund strahlend an. Doch Harry, in dessen Kopf soeben ein Schalter umgelegt wurde, und er begriffen hatte, was Hermine ihm die ganze Zeit hatte sagen wollen, entgleisten in diesem Moment sämtliche Gesichtszüge. Kalt fragte er: "Warum fragst du mich eigentlich noch, wenn du ihre Antwort eh schon hast?"  
"Na ja", meinte James, "ich wollte halt dein okay. Remus hat mir gesagt, dass man das normalerweise macht, wenn man die Schwester von einem Freund ausführt. Nicht das ich mich sonst an das halten würde, was unser kleiner Klugscheißer sagt", meinte er grinsend, "aber dieses Mal muss ich ihm recht geben. Ich denke, es wäre nicht fair, dich nicht zu fragen. Also, was sagst du?" James wirkte eigentlich sehr zuversichtlich, dass er Harrys Zuspruch bekommen würde, scheinbar war ihm die Kälte in seiner Stimme und seinem Blick entgangen. In diesem Moment kam Sirius auf die beiden zu uns fragte in seiner direkten Art: "Was für eine Laus ist dir denn über die Leber gelaufen? Du sieht aus, als würdest du einen Mord planen." Er grinste ihn schief an. "Mord", knurrte Angesprochener, "Keine schlechte Idee." Als James ihn entsetzt anstarrte setzte er hinzu: "Nicht an dir, mein Lieber, da kannst du dir sicher sein." Die Freunde starrten ihn verwirrt an und Harry, dem auf einen Schlag der Appetit vergangen war erhob sich unter dem Vorwand, noch seine Unterlagen für den Unterricht holen zu müssen.

Missgelaunt rannte Harry zum Slytherinturm. Nicht das er hätte rennen müssen, er hatte noch Zeit, doch er war sehr wütend. Nicht auf James - warum auch- er hatte Hermine nur gefragt, ob sie zusammen nach Hogsmeade gingen. Er wusste ja nicht, wie schlimm das war. Aber Hermine hatte es verdient, dass Harry wütend auf sie war. Schließlich wusste sie, dass James später Harrys Vater sein würde, und dass sie mit ihrer Aktion seine Geburt verhindern könnte. Hatte nicht sie ihm noch erzählt, wie wichtig es wäre, nichts an der Vergangenheit zu ändern? Was dachte sie denn, was passierte, wenn sie mit seinem 'Vater' ausging. Er glaubte es einfach nicht. Und was fiel ihr dann ein, sich darüber aufzuregen, dass er mit Snape wegging? Das ging sie doch gar nichts an. Schließlich würde er ganz bestimmt nicht die Geburt von irgendwem verhindern, schließlich waren sie erstens beide Männer und zweitens hatte er nicht über das ganze Gesicht gestrahlt, als er Hermine die 'Neuigkeit' erzählte.  
Vor Wut merkte er nicht, wo er lang lief und sah erst wieder auf, als er direkt auf eine Person prallte. "Hey, kannst du nicht aufpassen", rief er wütend.  
"Das musst du gerade sagen, Granger", grinste Snape ihn hämisch an. 'Ach, da ist es ja wieder, diese gehässige grinsen. So ein Arsch.' "Ach halt's Maul, Snape", sagte Harry barsch und wollte an seinem Hauskameraden vorbei gehen. Doch dieser hielt ihn am Arm fest. "Was ist denn los mit dir?"  
"Ich wüsste nicht, was dich das angeht." Harry befreite sich von Snapes Hand und ging einfach weiter. Womit er nicht gerechnet hätte war, dass Snape ich wie ein Hündchen hinterher laufen würde.  
"Hast du 'ne Leine um den Hals, oder was?", knurrte Harry gefährlich.  
"Oh, der Herr hat aber extrem schlechte Laune", meinte Snape viel zu gut gelaunt.  
"Und das gefällt dir, oder was?"  
"Wie kommst du denn darauf? Ich frage mich nur, woher diese Laune kommt."  
"Bist du taub, oder hab ich noch nicht gesagt, dass dich das nichts angeht."  
"Ist ja schon gut. Ich frag ja nicht weiter."  
Harry merkte langsam, wie seine Wut verrauchte. Zurück blieb nur die Verzweiflung darüber, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, was er nun tun sollte. Vielleicht hatte er ja auch nur überreagiert und Hermine hatte sich nichts dabei gedacht. Resigniert drehte er sich zu Snape um.  
"Meine Schwester geht mit Potter nach Hogsmeade", sagte er schließlich. Snape lachte laut auf. "Und deswegen bist du so schlecht drauf? Warum denn das?"  
"Du verstehst das nicht. Mine weiß ja gar nicht, was sie mir damit antut." Wehmütig sah er Snape an. Bei diesem mischte sich plötzlich ein seltsames Funkeln in den Blick. "Sag bloß, du bist eifersüchtig. Möchtest du etwa derjenige sein, der mit Potter ausgeht?" Harry sah Snape einen Moment sprachlos an, bevor er laut losbrüllte: "Spinnst du? Ganz bestimmt nicht. Das wäre ja ekelhaft. Pervers! Verboten!"  
Snape war bei Harrys Wutausbruch scharf zusammengezuckt. "Wow", sagte er leise, "Das hätte ich jetzt nicht erwartet."  
"Was hättest du nicht erwartet?", fragte Harry überrascht. Seine Wut kühlte langsam wieder ab  
"Na, das du so darüber denkst."  
"Was denke ich worüber?", Harry wusste echt nicht, was der Slytherin meinte.  
"Na, dass du so über Schwule denkst."  
Nun fiel es Harry wie Schuppen von den Augen. Klar, Snape konnte ja nicht wissen, dass Harry so ausgeflippt war, weil James später sein Vater sein würde, so musste er ja unweigerlich denken, dass Harry Schwulen gegenüber nicht gerade freundlich gesinnt war, so wie er eben geredet hatte.  
"Oh, ich glaube, du hast da was falsch verstanden, ich habe nichts gegen Schwule. Ich bin da sehr tolerant", er grinste seinen Gegenüber schief an. Dieser lief rot an und meinte: "Oh, dann ist ja gut. Ich glaub, ich sollte jetzt langsam mal frühstücken gehen." Damit drehte er sich um und verschwand Richtung Große Halle.  
'Was sollte das denn jetzt wieder', dachte Harry überrascht 'und was interessiert es ihn, wie ich über Schwule denke? Oh Gott, er ist doch nicht etwa selbst... Ach quatsch, das kann doch gar nicht sein. Er ist nicht der Typ, der auf Männer steht. Aber warum eigentlich nicht?' Mittlerweile war Harry am Slytherinturm angekommen und holte schnell seine Sachen, denn zu spät kommen konnte er sich wirklich nicht leisten. 'Ich darf einfach nicht weiter darüber nachdenken.', befahl er sich und ging Richtung Unterricht.

Ein paar Tage später war es soweit: Es war Samstag und die Schüler ab der dritten Klasse strömten in Massen Richtung Hogsmeade.  
Snape hatte vorgeschlagen, etwas später zu gehen, da er nicht in das Gewühle kommen wollte. Harry war das ganze Recht, denn so musste er Hermine und James nicht begegnen, mit denen er die letzten Tage so wenig wie möglich gesprochen hatte. Besonders Hermine ignorierte er. Er konnte einfach immer noch nicht verstehen, warum sie ausgerechnet mit James ausging. Warum nicht mit Sirius oder Remus? Außerdem gab es in Gryffindor sonst noch genug anderer Gutaussehender Jungs, fand Harry. 'Stopp', dachte er überrascht, 'Warum ist mir eigentlich aufgefallen, dass Gryffindor Gutaussehende Jungs hat? Und die Mädchen? Wie sehen die so aus? Denk nach', befahl er sich, doch er kam nur zu dem Ergebnis, dass seine Mutter, nein Lilly, und einige ihrer Freundinnen ganz gut aussahen und das wusste er auch nur, weil er sich mit ihnen unterhalten hatte. Wütend über sich selbst schlug er sich mit der Hand vor die Stirn, woraufhin Snape ihm einen überraschten Blick zuwarf. "Ist was?", fragte er interessiert. Wahrscheinlich war er froh, endlich ein Gespräch beginnen zu können, da sie sich au ihrem bisherigen Weg nach Hogsmeade in beharrliches Schweigen gehüllt hatten.  
"Nein, nichts, ich habe mich nur über etwas geärgert."  
"Ach so", sagte Snape und sie schwiegen wieder.  
'Scheiße, so kann das doch nicht den ganzen Tag laufen', dachte Harry genervt, 'Wie müssen über irgendwas reden, sonst langweile ich mich zu Tode.'  
"Und, hast du die Hausaufgaben für Zaubertränke schon gemacht?" 'Ganz toll, was für eine kluge Frage, natürlich hat er sie schon gemacht, schließlich ist das sein Lieblingsfach.'  
"Ja, schon vor zwei Tagen. Warum fragst du? Hast du Probleme damit? Wenn du willst, kann ich dir helfen." Eigentlich konnte Snape ja ganz nett sein.  
Harry merkte, wie er rot anlief. Schnell sah er weg und antwortete: "N...nein, danke. Eigentlich hab ich sie auch schon gemacht. War ja im Grunde nicht so schwer."  
"Eben."  
Und schon wieder Schweigen. Es war zum Mäusemelken. Was war denn los mit ihnen? Normalerweise hatte Harry wenigstens seinen Sarkasmus, wenn er mit Snape sprach und dieser benutzte seinen auch nicht gerade selten. Aber heute wollte einfach kein Gespräch zustande kommen.  
Harry seufzte leise.  
"Ist was?", fragte Snape wieder.  
Sie waren inzwischen im Dorf angekommen und schlenderten richten 'Zonkos'.  
"Ich hab nur überlegt, was ich mir kaufe", log Harry. Warum sagte er nicht einfach, dass es ihn schlauchte, dass sie nicht vernünftig miteinander reden konnten. Er verstand sich selbst nicht mehr.  
'Na das kann ja noch heiter werden.'

Und das wurde es. Zu ihrem Glück waren sie zuerst nach Zonkos gegangen und der Scherzartikelladen war dafür bekannt, traurige Schüler wieder glücklich zu machen. Sie deckten sich mit einigen Streichen ein und hatten viel zu lachen. Auch begannen sie sich jetzt mehr zu unterhalten, auch wenn dies nie über ein wenig Smalltalk heraus gehen wollte. Es war halt irgendwie der Wurm drin.  
Sie gingen noch in ein paar andere Geschäfte, unter anderem in den Honigtopf, bis sie schließlich beschlossen, noch ein wenig in den drei Besen auszuspannen.  
Snape suchte in dem überfüllten Lokal einen freien Tisch, während Harry zwei Butterbier holte und sich schließlich zu ihm setzte.  
"Danke", sagte Snape, als Harry ihm das heiße Getränk vor die Nase stellte.  
"Gern geschehen."  
Und schon wieder Stille. Das konnte doch wohl nicht wahr sein! Warum gelang ihnen einfach nicht, was bei anderen Menschen so einfach schien: eine normale anregende Unterhaltung?  
"Schon komisch", sagte Snape plötzlich.  
Harry drehte seinen Kopf, dessen Blick er bisher starr auf sein Bier gehalten hatte, zu seinem Hauskameraden um, wofür sich sein plötzlich schmerzender Hals bei ihm beschwerte. "Was?", fragte er verdutzt.  
"Ich sagte, schon komisch. Ich meine, dass wir zwei jetzt schon den ganzen Tag miteinander verbringen und es uns einfach nicht gelingt, ein Gespräch zu führen."  
Harry lachte leise. "Genau das habe ich eben auch gedacht. Es gelingt uns einfach nicht, ein Thema länger als drei Sätze beizubehalten. Eigentlich schade, denn wir sind doch beide nicht dumm, okay, ich vielleicht", versuchte Harry zu scherzen, "aber du bestimmt nicht, und da wäre ein längeres Gespräch zwischen uns bestimmt ziemlich interessant."  
"Du hältst mich also für klug?"  
"Das hab ich so nicht gesagt", Harry grinste, "Hermine ist klug, aber du bist halt auch nicht dumm."  
"Du aber auch nicht." Harry merkte, wie seine Wangen rot anliefen und er blickte wieder starr auf sein Butterbier.  
"Harry", sagte Snape plötzlich in einem fragenden Ton.  
"Ja, Snape, was ist?" in diesem Moment fiel dem braunhaarigen (Harry mit gefärbten Haaren) auf dass er seinen Kameraden immer noch mit Snape ansprach, wobei dieser ihn schon per Vornamen nannte. Seltsam.  
"Erinnerst du dich noch an unser Gespräch von vor ein paar Tagen?"  
Harry überlegte kurz, bevor er antwortete. "Wenn du das meinst, wo ich so ausgeflippt bin, dann ja."  
Snape achte kurz. "Genau das meine ich. Du sagtest, du seiest sehr tolerant.", Harry nickte stumm, "Wärst du immer noch so tolerant, wenn ich dir sagen würde, dass ich schwul bin?"  
Harry starrte den schwarzhaarigen verblüfft an. Klar, er hatte sich so was schon gedacht, aber dass Snape ihm das einfach so sagen würde, darauf war er nicht vorbereitet gewesen.  
In diesem Moment merkte er, dass Snape ihn erwartungsvoll ansah. Toll, Harry wusste nicht, was er jetzt sagen sollte. Wie gesagt, hierauf war er einfach nicht vorbereitet.  
"Ähm", sagte er deshalb bloß. "Das ist...also ich wollte sagen...dass ich...also...halt, ne", stotterte er.  
Snape der wohl merkte, dass Harry keine Ahnung hatte, was er jetzt tun sollte, sah etwas verärgert aus. "Ach, und wo ist jetzt deine Toleranz?", fragte er erbost. "Ich sage dir hier etwas, was ich die letzten zwei Jahre für mich behalten habe und du mach 'ähm'? Das kann ja wohl nicht wahr sein!"  
"Also jetzt halt aber mal die Luft an", meckerte Harry zurück. "Was würdest du denn machen, wenn ich dir jetzt gesagt hätte, dass ich schwul bin?"  
"Willst du das wirklich wissen?" erst jetzt merkte Harry, dass Snape und er sehr nahe beieinander saßen. Stumm nickte er, worauf Snape ganz schnell seine Lippen auf die Harry's legte. Harry riss sofort erstaunt die Augen auf und stieß den anderen von sich. "Ich...Also...Ähm", scheiße, schon wieder dieses stottern. Er musste hier ganz schnell weg. Verwirrt sprang er auf und murmelte etwas von wegen: "Toilette, genau, ich muss ganz schnell auf die Toilette." Woraufhin er genau auf diese zu rannte, die Menschen um ihn herum, die ihn verblüfft ansahen ignorierend.  
Auf der Toilette riss er ohne groß nachzudenken die erstbeste Kabinentür auf und schlug diese sofort erschrocken wieder zu. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein. Der Tag wurde ja immer besser. Keine Minute später öffnete sich die Tür wieder und ein zutiefst betreten dreinblickender Sirius kam heraus, gefolgt von einem nicht weniger betretendem Remus. "Ähm, Hi Harry. Schön dich zu sehen", sagte Sirius schüchtern, sich sein Hemd zuknöpfend.  
"Du, ihr, ihr beide", mehr brachte Harry nicht heraus. Anscheinend war Harry in den letzten Minuten entfallen, wie man sich artikulierte. "Ihr habt euch geküsst!" da, ein vollständiger Satz. Er konnte es doch noch.  
"Na ja, kann schon sein, aber das bleibt doch unter uns. Oder?" verzweifelt sah Remus Harry an.  
"Ja, klar. Ich verrat schon nichts. Ich war nur etwas, nun ja, überrascht. Das hätte ich nicht gedacht, Sirius, ich dachte immer, du wärst ein totaler Weiberheld. Sowie die dir hinterherlaufen."  
"Und was dachtest du von unserem lieben Remus?", grinsend sah Sirius zu Harry. Scheinbar hatte er schon wieder überwunden, wobei Harry sie erwischt hatte. Denn ein harmloser Kuss wäre dies bestimmt nicht mehr lange gewesen.  
"Keine Ahnung. Hab ich eigentlich nicht drüber nachgedacht. Vielleicht, dass er so was wie ein Sexleben gar nicht hat." Daraufhin brach Sirius in schallendes Gelächter aus und die beiden andern wurden scharlachrot.  
"Aber mal was ganz anders", meinte der vermeintliche Weiberheld plötzlich, "warum bist du eben eigentlich so kopflos hier hereingestürzt."  
Das erinnerte den Slytherin wieder daran, was vor ein paar Minuten passiert war. "Er hat mich geküsst." So, nun war es heraus.  
"Wer hat dich geküsst?", fragte Remus interessiert. "Doch nicht etwa Snape?"  
"Doch, genau der."  
"Bitte? Diese dreckige, schleimige Kanalratte!", rief Sirius empört. "Ich glaub, dem müssen wir mal zeigen, was sich gehört."  
"Und es hat mir gefallen", fügte Harry leise hinzu. Daraufhin sahen die beiden Gryffindor ihn überrascht, ja fast angeekelt (jedenfalls Sirius) an. "Das kann doch nicht dein ernst sein?", fragte er vorsichtig.  
"Doch, ich glaub schon, irgendwie jedenfalls. Außerdem, was ist denn so schlimm daran? Ihr habt euch doch schließlich auch geküsst, und es sah nicht so aus, als fändet ihr das in irgendeiner Weise abstoßend." Vorwurfsvoll sah er seine beiden Freunde an.  
"Nein, wir beide lieben uns ja auch", sagte Remus überzeugt und lief bei diesen Worten wieder leicht rosa an, "aber dass Snape dich lieben kann, oder du ihn, das kann ich mir einfach nicht vorstellen. Aber wenn es doch so ist, dann will ich euch nicht im Weg stehen. Aber aus welchem Grund bist du jetzt hier, bei uns, und nicht bei ihm, wenn es dir doch so gefallen hat?", wollte er nun wissen.  
"Ich war irritiert und wusste nicht, was ich tun sollte. Also hab ich ihn von mir gestoßen, irgendwas Dummes gestammelt und bin auf Klo. Ich weiß nicht, was ich jetzt machen soll."  
"Du hast ihn wirklich weggestoßen? Du Trottel. Du solltest zu ihm gehen und mit ihm reden."  
"Ich weiß, aber ich trau mich nicht. Und was ist, wenn er schon gegangen ist, enttäuscht von meiner Reaktion?" Verzweifelt sah er die beiden anderen an, die das, was er jetzt durchmachte, schon hinter sich hatten und nun zueinander gehörten. Wenn der braunhaarige jetzt so darüber nachdachte fragte er sich, warum er nicht schon vorher gemerkt hatte, dass zwischen den beiden was lief. Nicht nur in dieser Zeit, sondern auch in der seinen. Die zwei gingen schon immer sehr vertraut miteinander um.  
"Wenn er schon weg ist, dann redest du einfach später mit ihm. Beim Abendessen oder so." aufmunternd sah Sirius ihn an. "Also, worauf wartest du noch." Mit einem amüsierten Blick schubste er Harry auf die Tür zu.  
Als er wieder in den Schankraum trat sah er sofort, was er bereits befürchtet hatte. Snape - oder sollte er nicht jetzt lieber Severus sagen- war bereits gegangen. An dem Tisch, an dem sie gesessen hatten lagen nur noch seine Sachen, die der Slytherin jetzt enttäusch einsammelte und auf die Tür zuging. Draußen regnete es, was genau zu seiner Stimmung passte. 'Scheiße', dachte er, 'da merke ich endlich, dass ich in Severus verliebt bin, und er haut einfach ab.' Hatte er grad wirklich gedacht, in den verhassten Slytherin verliebt zu sein? Na ja, aber eigentlich stimmte es ja. Ihm waren seine Augen aufgefallen, die so viel zu sagen schienen, doch dann plötzlich wieder verschlossen waren, sein Mund, der auf so viele verschiedene arten lächeln konnte, glücklich, freundlich, zynisch, böse, und sein Wesen, dass mal freundlich und offen, dann wieder abweisend und schroff war. Eigentlich war dieser Mann ein einziger Widerspruch. Doch genau das war es, was Harry so an ihm mochte.

Als er wieder auf Hogwarts ankam war er bis auf die Knochen durchnässt und beschloss erst mal eine warme Dusche zu nehmen und sich was Neues anzuziehen.  
Als er seinen Gemeinschaftsraum betrat war diese schon wieder gut gefüllt von Slytherin, die bereits wieder zurück waren, doch Severus war nicht dabei. Er ging geradewegs zu seinem Schlafraum.  
Nach einiger Zeit kam Harry wieder herunter und fand den Gemeinschaftsraum zur Hälfte wieder geleert vor. Die meisten waren schon zum Abendessen aufgebrochen. Der Slytherin hatte im Bad ganz schön getrödelt.  
Er beschoss, dass er, obwohl er keinen Hunger hatte, trotzdem zum Essen gehen sollte. Er wollte unbedingt mit Remus und Sirius reden.

In der Großen Halle stellte er erfreut fest, dass neben Sirius noch ein Platz frei war. Ihm gegenüber saß Remus und jetzt, wo Harry wusste, dass zwischen ihnen was lief, fielen ihm auch die schnellen verliebten Blicke, die sie sich dauernd zuwarfen, auf. 'Süß', dachte er 'Wenn ich doch nur auch so ein Glück haben könnte.'  
Er setzte sich neben Sirius, welcher ihn verblüfft ansah. "Was machst du denn hier? Ich dachte, du würdest schon längst in den Armen deines Liebsten liegen und ihm ewige Liebe schwören." Harry sah Sirius sprachlos an.  
"Er liest zu viele Kitschromane", erklärte Remus grinsend. "Ich versuche ihn schon die ganze Zeit davon abzubringen, aber er sagt, er mag es halt, wenn alles immer gut ausgeht."  
"Du etwa nicht?", versuchte sich der Kitschromanleser zu verteidigen.  
"Doch klar, leider ist das im echten Leben eher selten so. Aber warum bist du jetzt hier", wandte er sich wieder Harry zu "Und nicht bei ihm. Sag bloß, er war nicht mehr da?"  
"Nein, er war schon weg. Und in Hogwarts hab ich ihn bisher auch noch nicht gesehen. Ich weiß echt nicht, was ich machen soll."  
"Wenn du willst, können wir dir helfen. Hast du heute Abend Zeit?"  
"Heute ist gut, warum?"  
"Dann können wir uns treffen. Weißt du, wo der Raum der Wünsche ist? Ach quatsch, woher solltest du das wissen? Wir haben ihn doch selbst erst vor ein paar Wochen entdeckt. Folge uns gleich nach dem Essen einfach, wir führen dich hin. Da können wir ungestört reden."  
"Gut", sagte Harry und nahm sich eine Scheibe Brot. Nichts zu essen würde ihm auch nicht weiter helfen.  
Der erste Bissen blieb ihm jedoch im Hals stecken, als er sah, wer soeben in die Halle kam. Es waren James und Hermine, Hand in Hand und sehr verliebt dreinblickend. "Scheiße", fluchte Harry und stand auf. "Ich warte draußen auf euch, okay?" Und schon war er draußen.  
Hermine war nun also mit seinem Vater zusammen. Merkte sie denn nicht, was sie ihm damit antat? Er konnte sich förmlich vorstellen, wie er sich langsam in Luft auflösen würde, weil seine angebliche beste Freundin seine Geburt verhindert hatte.  
"Was ist denn los?" Sirius stand plötzlich neben ihm, und Remus auch. "Ach nichts. Dieser Tag ist einfach nicht mein Tag. Lasst uns gehen."

Tbc

-

so, des war's erst mal für heute. Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen (und wenn nicht, ich bin für Kritik immer offen _g_). Im nächsten Kapitel wer ich für die Sirius/Remus-Fans (also für mich ') erstmal ein wenig (ein wenig? Ganz viel!) erläutern, wie die zwei süßen denn zusammengekommen sind (hach, das wir schön _seufz_). Ich hab das nächste schon halb geschrieben, was bedeutet, dass ihr diesmal nicht lange zu warten habt.  
Man liest sich  
Kelene


	6. Tatze und Moony

Endlich hab ich es geschafft und das neue Kapitel fertig. ich hoffe es gefällt euch und an die, die das Pairing Remus/Sirius nicht so toll finden, im nächsten Pitel geht's mit Severus und Harry weiter. Freut euch. Dieses Kapi ist ein wenig kurz geraten, aber das nächste wird wieder länger, ist nur ne Ausnahme.  
jetzt noch ein großes Dankeschön an meine lieben Reviewer _Kusshände in die Runde werf_

Kapitel 6 Tatze und Moony

Als sie den Raum der Wünsche betraten, nachdem Sirius ungeduldig davor herumgetigert war, bis die Tür erschien, war dieser sehr gemütlich eingerichtet. Vor einem großen Kamin standen einige sehr bequem aussehende Sessel und auf einem Tisch standen ein großer Krug mit Butterbier, einer mit Tee und einer mit Kürbissaft, sowie einige Tassen und Gläser.  
Die drei Freunde setzten sich auf die Sessel und gossen sich erstmal was zu trinken ein. Anfangs schwiegen sie, bis Harry schließlich herausplatze: "Warum hab ich euch eigentlich ausgerechnet auf einem Klo erwischt? Es gibt doch wohl romantischere Orte, um das zu tun, was ihr da vorhattet." Remus wurde wieder rot, doch Sirius antwortete ruhig: "Natürlich gibt es romantischere Orte, als ausgerechnet ein Klo, aber denk doch mal nach. Wir sind zwei Schüler, noch dazu beide Männlich. Da können wir nicht einfach so in unseren Schlafsaal marschieren und die anderen rausschicken, so wie James das gerne macht, wenn er mal wieder 'Frauenbesuch' hat. Nein, wir müssen uns andere Orte suchen und dieser Raum ist halt auch nicht immer frei."  
"Darüber hatte ich gar nicht nachgedacht. Aber heißt das, keiner aus eurem Schlafsaal weiß von euch? Muss es ja, sonst könntet ihr sie ja wohl rausschicken."  
"Du hast es erfasst. Noch nicht mal James weiß das von uns. Du bist der erste und dir hätten wir es auch nicht gesagt, wenn du uns nicht erwischt hättest."  
"Kann ich gut verstehen. Aber ich bin froh, euch erwischt zu haben, sonst hätte ich niemanden, mit dem ich über Severus sprechen kann."  
"Mein Gott, jetzt nennst du Snifelus schon bei seinem Vornamen. Na ja, jedem das seine. Auch wenn ich immer noch nicht begreifen kann, was du an ihm findest."  
"Ich doch auch nicht", gab Harry leicht bedrückt zu. "Er übt einfach eine gewisse Faszination auf mich aus. Er ist ein einziger Widerspruch und außerdem sieht er auch nicht schlecht aus. Aber ich hab einfach keine Ahnung, wie ich jetzt noch zu ihm gehen soll. Er hat mich geküsst und ich hab ihn einfach von mir gestoßen. Was soll ich denn sagen? Etwa ''Sorry, ich hab nicht nachgedacht. Aber ich liebe dich'? Nein danke. Das ist doch blöd. Wie habt ihr das eigentlich geschafft? Ihr schient doch glücklich zu sein. Auch wenn ihr euch verstecken müsst. Obwohl ich der Meinung bin, ihr solltet James einweihen. Ich denke, er würde es verstehen."  
Währen Harry geredet hatte, hatten Sirius und Remus einige Blicke getauscht. "Sollen wir's ihm echt verraten?", fragte Sirius verunsichert. "Ich meine, wenn wir erstmal anfangen, müssen wir ihm alles sagen und ich weiß nicht, ob dir das so recht ist. Wir müssen ihm auch von unseren Geheimnissen erzählen." Remus nickte und sah seinen Geliebten direkt an. "Gut wenn du meinst. Dann lehn dich mal zurück Harry. Das könnte jetzt etwas länger dauern."

_Sirius' POV_

Erschrocken wachte er, von einem Schrei geweckt, auf. Das konnte doch wohl nicht wahr sein! Remus hatte schon wieder einen Alptraum. Sirius war der Meinung, sein bester Freund solle endlich mal zu Madame Pomfrey gehen, für einen Traumlosschlaftrank. Dauernd wachte er nachts auf, wegen irgendwelchen Alpträumen und weckte damit auch gleich seine Zimmerkameraden. Dieses Mal schien Sirius der einzige zu sein, der wach geworden war und als er sah, dass der andere verschreckt in seinem Bett lag und nicht mehr schlafen konnte - oder wollte - stand er auf und ging zu seinem Bett.  
Er flüsterte ihm einige beruhigende Worte zu und als er merkte, dass der andere wieder eingeschlafen war, ging er wieder in sein Bett. Remus erfuhr nie, wer in dieser Nacht an seinem Bett gesessen hatte.  
Ein paar Wochen später, an Vollmond fanden James, Peter und Sirius heraus, dass Remus ein Werwolf war. Sie hatten sich nachts aus dem Zimmer geschlichen, um herauszufinden, was nur mit ihrem Freund los war.  
Sie vermuteten, dass Remus Angst hatte, ihnen die Wahrheit zu sagen, so sagten sie ihm nichts, dachten aber eine ganze Weile darüber nach, was sie machen könnten, bis James plötzlich eine Idee hatte. Sie wollten versuchen Animagi zu werden.  
Obwohl Sirius seinen besten Freund immer wieder zu Poppy Pomfrey schleppte, wachte er noch immer fast jede Nacht auf. Remus aß kaum noch und nahm immer weiter ab. Und in dieser Zeit merkte Sirius, dass er mehr für den Wehrwolf empfand, als bloß Freundschaft. Er bedeutete ihm mehr, als James, für den er alles tun würde. Aber für Remus würde er, ohne groß darüber nachzudenken, sein Leben geben. Doch tat der Gryffindor alles, damit seine Gefühle für den anderen unentdeckt blieben.  
Endlich, am Ende ihres fünften Schuljahres, schafften es Sirius, James und Peter, die sich später zusammen mit Remus die 'Rumtreiber' nannten, sich in Tiere zu verwandeln. Nun waren sie Animagi. James war ein Hirsch und wurde darauf von seinen freunden 'Krone' getauft, Peter, der eine Ratte war, nannte sich 'Wurmschwanz' und Sirius, als Hund, wurde 'Tatze' genannt. Remus nannten sie 'Moony'.  
Eines Abends überraschten sie Remus in ihrem Schlafsaal, indem sie sich alle zeitgleich verwandelten. Remus sah sie überrascht, geschockt und zugleich bewundernd an. Er konnte es nicht fassen, dass sie es geschafft hatten, Animagi zu werden - und es vor ihm geheim zu halten.  
Als sie ihm jedoch sagten, weshalb sie es getan hatten wollte er sie von ihrem Vorhaben abbringen. Er hatte Angst, dass er ihnen etwas antun könnte, wenn sie nachts zusammen auf Streifzug gehen würden. Doch seine drei Freunde beruhigten ihn und Sirius war erfreut, als Remus es ihnen erlaubte, zumal Sirius, als Hund, ihm am ähnlichsten war und ihn so von einer ganzen menge Dinge abhalten könnte.  
Das war auch einer der Gründe gewesen, weshalb Sirius diese Form gewählt hatte, er wollte Remus helfen. Aber so fühlte er sich seinem Freund auch sehr verbunden.  
Von nun an begleiteten die Rumtreiber ihren Freund bei Vollmond.  
Eines Tages jedoch passierte etwas, womit niemand gerechnet hatte. Es war kurz vor Vollmond und Snape hatte Sirius mit seinen Fragen über Remus' Aufenthalthort bei Vollmond ausgefragt. Klar war, dass er einen verdacht hatte. So beschloss Sirius ihn ein wenig zu schocken und sagte ihm, dass er nur beim nächsten Vollmond bei der peitschenden Weide warten müsse und dann Remus folgen solle. Dann würde er schon sehen, was Sache war. Eigentlich hatte Tatze geplant, kurz bevor Snape in den Geheimgang unter der Weide gelangen könnte zu ihm zu gehen und ihm davon abzuhalten.  
Nicht geplant jedoch war, dass er am Vormittag krank wurde und so den Abend im Krankenflügel verbringen musste. Er hatte niemandem von seinem vVrhaben erzählt, doch hoffte er, dass irgendwer Snape erwischen würde. Eigentlich wollte er James bescheid geben, doch Poppy ließ niemanden zu ihm.  
Am späten Abend jedoch schlich sich James unter seinem Tarnumhang herein, als Remus bereits auf dem Weg zur heulenden Hütte war, und so konnte er ihm alles erzählen. Krone rannte so schnell er konnte, und erreichte die heulende Hüte noch gerade pünktlich, um den Slytherin vor dem schlimmsten zu bewahren.  
Sirius machte sich die ganze Zeit über große Sorgen. Allerdings nicht um Snape, der würde das schon überleben, dachte er sich, sondern um seinen kleinen Werwolf. Der Junge machte sich schon immer die größten Vorwürfe, wenn er nur irgendein Tier angegriffen hatte, doch was passierte nun, da er einen Menschen angefallen hatte?  
Als Snape in die Krankenstation eingeliefert wurde, sah er keineswegs schlimm aus. Nur ein paar kleine Kratzer und eine etwas größere Wunde an der Stirn. Doch Remus, der am Vormittag des nächsten Tages hinzu kam sah schlimm aus. Nicht, dass er mehr Verletzungen gehabt hätte, als es sonst der Fall war, nein, er schien sich große Vorwürfe wegen Snape zu machen. So passierte es auch, dass der Gryffindor zu Snape ging und sich bei ihm entschuldigte, wodurch Sirius sich noch schlechter fühlte - schließlich entschuldigte man sich nie bei einem Slytherin.  
Remus zog sich durch diesen Vorfall immer mehr zurück und auch seine Alpträume, die in letzter Zeit seltener geworden waren, häuften sich wieder.  
Auch Sirius konnte nur noch schlecht schlafen, weil er sich große Sorgen um seinen Werwolf machte. Als Remus eines Nachts wieder mit einem lauten Schrei erwachte, ging Sirius zu seinem Bett und beruhigte ihn. Nachdem Remus wieder eingeschlafen war beobachtete ihn der andere noch eine Weile und konnte es einfach nicht lassen. Langsam senkte er seine Lippen auf die des anderen. Eine ganze Welle von Gefühlen strömte über ihn hinein, als der Kuss vorbei war. Den Rest der Nacht verbrachte er, auf dem Boden liegend, neben Remus' Bett und hielt dessen Hand, was diesem am nächsten morgen sichtlich peinlich war.  
Doch nun, da Sirius einmal die Lippen seiner großen Liebe gekostet hatte, konnte er nicht mehr aufhören daran zu denken. So stand er von nun an jede Nacht auf nur um seinem liebsten einen Kuss zu geben und dann wieder in sein Bett zu gehen. Wenn er Alträume hatte blieb er noch so lange, bis es dem anderen wieder besser ging.  
Eines Tages beschoss Sirius, dass es so nicht weiter gehen konnte. Er nahm sich vor, mit Remus zu reden. So bat er ihn an einem Montag nach dem Essen mit ihm zu kommen. Er zog ihn in ein leeres Klassenzimmer und weil er keine Ahnung hatte, was er eigentlich sagen sollte küsste er den anderen einfach.  
Dieser stieß ihn jedoch erschrocken von sich und lief weg.  
Sirius - am Boden zerstört über die Abfuhr von seinem Liebsten - ging niedergeschlagen zum Gryffindorturm zurück, wo er sich auf einen Sessel sinken lies. Er sah jeden, der ihm näher kam, mit einem warnenden Blick an, sodass er in Ruhe gelassen wurde, sogar von seinen Freunden.  
Langsam leerte sich der Raum wieder, denn die Gryffindors mussten wieder zum Unterricht, doch Sirius blieb dort, wo er war. Und kaum war der Raum komplett leer, war es, als öffne sich eine schleuse und Sirius fing an zu weinen. Aus Frust und Trauer darüber, dass Remus wohl nun nichts mehr mit ich zu tun haben wolle. Aus Wut warf er sogar ein Buch, das neben ihm auf einem Tisch lag, ins Feuer und war froh, dass der Besitzer ihn nicht gesehen hatte. Verzweifelt barg er sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. Als er das nächste Mal aufsah stand plötzlich Remus vor ihm und sah ihn traurig an.  
Das nächste, was er merkte war, dass Remus sich zu ihm beugte und ihn küsste. Zuerst riss er erstaunt die Augen auf, doch dann küsste er ihn mit gleicher Intensität zurück.

_Sirius' POV Ende_

"Willst du damit sagen, ich soll jetzt einfach zu Severus gehen und ihn küssen, oder was", fragte Harry verwundert und auch leicht gerührt, von der Geschichte, die Sirius ihm soeben erzählt hatte.  
"Ich weiß nicht, ist es denn das, was du willst?"  
"Ja, schon. Aber ich weiß nicht, wie und wo. Ich glaub nicht, dass wir das gleiche Glück haben werden, wie ihr zwei und plötzlich ganz alleine im Gemeinschaftsraum sind."  
"Na ja. Gut. Dann müssen wir uns halt was ausdenken."

Zwei Stunden später kehrte Harry zufrieden grinsend in den Slytherinturm zurück, wo er sich sofort in sein Bett begab. Der Abend hatte ihn doch sehr angestrengt, zumal er mit den beiden Gryffindors einen sehr guten Plan ausgeheckt hatte, um an Severus heranzukommen.


	7. Endlich vereint

Hallo ihr da draußen vor den Bildschirmen. Ihr glaubt es nicht und ich glaube es genauso wenig. Aber es ist wahr. Ich hab's endlich geschafft und das 7. Pitelchen geschrieben. Ich will mich natürlich auch dafür entschuldigen, dass es so lange gedauert hat und ich will jetzt auch nicht mit irgendwelchen Ausreden kommen. Ich hab mich einfach viel zu sehr auf meine andere Story konzentriert. aber jetzt wende ich mich wieder dieser Geschichte zu. Jetzt erstmal ein liebes Danke an meine Reviewer, die mir ausreichend gesagt haben, dass ich schnell weiter schreiben soll (und ich hab's doch nicht getan, Sorry '). Und jetzt habt spaß mit dem neuen Pitel.

Kapitel 7 Endlich vereint

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Harry mal wieder von irgendjemandem am Arm gerüttelt, weil er wohl schon wieder verschlafen hatte. Müde öffnete er ein Auge und blickte in das Gesicht von Jason Hookes, der ihn genervt ansah. "Komm schon Granger, du sollest langsam aufstehen, wenn du noch etwas vom Frühstück abbekommen willst." Erschrocken öffnete Harry auch das zweite Auge und setzte sich im Bett auf. "Bitte was? Sag nicht, das Frühstück ist schon vorbei?"  
"Nein, noch nicht, aber wenn du dich nicht beeilst verpasst du es doch."  
"Verdammt. Verdammt. Verdammt." Wütend sprang Harry aus dem Bett und rannte ins Bad. Das Frühstück war ein bedeutender Bestandteil des Planes gewesen, den er mit Remus und Sirius ausgeheckt hatte. "Weißt du zufällig, ob Severus schon beim Frühstück war?", rief er aus dem Badezimmer Hookes zu.  
"Ich hab keine Ahnung. Ich war selbst noch nicht dort und Snape war die ganze Nacht nicht hier." Ein dreckiges Grinsen schlich sich auf sein Gesicht. "Vielleicht hat er sich ja mit irgendeinem Mädchen herumgetrieben."  
"Nein das denke ich nicht", sagte Harry, der grad aus dem Badezimmer zurückkam.  
"Und was macht dich da so sicher?"  
"Weiß nicht. Nenn es Intuition", grinste der Slytherin. Allerdings hatte er ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil er Severus scheinbar aus dem Slytherinschlafsaal vertrieben hatte. Nun sollte er sich wohl wirklich beeilen, damit er alles klären konnte.  
"So, Hookes. Ich bin fertig. Wenn du willst, können wir gehen."  
Auf dem Weg zur Großen Halle kamen ihnen Hermine und James entgegen, denen Harry jedoch geschickt auswich, als sie auf ihn zukamen. Jetzt musste er erstmal sein Liebesleben regeln, bevor er sich mit dem seiner 'Freunde' beschäftigte.  
Zusammen mit seinem Zimmergenossen betrat er die Halle, die noch sehr gut gefüllt war, obwohl das Frühstück nicht mehr lange dauerte. Harry sah sich sofort suchend um und sah zu seiner Freude Severus am Ende des Slytherintisches sitzen. Dieser Morgen war eines der seltenen Male, an denen Harry sich an den Tisch seines derzeitigen Hauses setzte, was ihm auch verwunderte Blicke seitens seiner Freunde aus Gryffindor, allerdings auch von seinen Hausgenossen einbrachte.   
Trotzdem setzte er sich selbstbewusst auf einen freien Stuhl neben Severus "Morgen Severus", grüßte er ihn. Dieser ignorierte ihn jedoch vollkommen. Doch Harry ließ sich nicht beirren. "Hast du gut geschlafen? Ich hab gehört, du warst gar nicht bei uns im Zimmer. Wo warst du denn?" Der Angesprochene tat immer noch so, als sei Harry gar nicht anwesend. "Und was machst du heut so? Ich hatte mir überlegt, ich geh heut mal ein wenig über die Ländereien, schließlich bin ich noch nicht so lange hier, da wollte ich mir die mal anschauen." Der Schwarzhaarige zeigte immer noch keine Reaktion und langsam wurde Harry ungeduldig. Schnell griff er nach einem Brötchen, um wenigstens eine Ausrede zu haben, dass er im Moment nichts mehr sagte. Außerdem war es ihm schon ein wenig unangenehm, dass er hier versuchte, mit jemandem zu sprechen, der in so offensichtlich ignorierte. Harry war zwar darauf gefasst gewesen, dass es schwer sein würde, 'normal' mit dem Slytherin zu sprechen, aber dass dieser so auf stur schalten könnte, daran hatte er nicht gedacht. Jetzt viel ihm zum ersten mal auf, wie ähnlich dieser Junge dem Mann schon war, der er in ein paar Jahren sein würde.  
Leicht genervt biss der Braunhaarige in sein Brötchen und dachte nach. Wenn Severus schon nicht mit ihm reden wollte, war sich Harry doch sicher, dass er ihm genau zuhörte. Also versuchte er es jetzt anders. Er schluckte sein Brötchen runter. "Wie gesagt, ich werde wohl heute Vormittag einen kleinen Spaziergang machen", nahm er seinen Monolog wieder auf "Das Wetter ist heute so schön, das muss man nutzen. Vielleicht treffen wir uns ja zufällig da. Für den Fall könnten wir ja auch zusammen weiterspazieren."  
Nach diesen Worten nahm er den Rest seines Brötchens und stand einfach auf, verließ die Halle ohne ein weiteres Wort. Wenn der Schwarzhaarige nicht ganz doof war, hatte er genau verstanden, was Harry ihm sagen wollte und würde nachkommen.  
Bevor er die Halle verließ gab er seinen beiden Verbündeten noch ein Zeichen, was die beiden erfreut aufspringen lies, und sie leise kichernd Richtung Küche liefen.

Harry drehte gerade die zweite Runde um den See, als er vom Schloss her eine bekannte Gestalt auf sich zukommen sah. Erfreut stahl sich ein kleines Lächeln auf sein Gesicht. Er hatte es gewusst. Er musste dem anderen nur ein Zeichen geben, dass er gern mit ihm zusammen wäre und dieser würde zu ihm kommen  
Aber komisch war es schon, dass er sich ausgerechnet in Severus Snape verliebt hatte, obwohl er genau wusste, was für ein Mensch er später werden würde. Aber gegen seine Gefühle konnte man einfach nichts machen.  
Inzwischen hatte Severus den See erreicht und musste ihn nur noch ein wenig umrunden, um Harry zu erreichen. Dieser beschloss, dass es nicht schlecht war, dem anderen entgegen zu gehen, so erreichten sie sich auf der Mitte des Weges.  
"Hi Sev", grüßte Harry den anderen zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag.  
"Hi Harry", grüßte dieser zurück.  
"Schön, dass du wieder mit mir sprichst", grinste der Braunhaarige.  
"Na ja, mir war beim Frühstück einfach nicht danach."   
"Ja, das hab ich gemerkt." Der Schwarzhaarige wurde leicht rot, was Harry ein kleines Lächeln aufs Gesicht zauberte.  
"Aber am meisten Angst hatte ich, dass du nicht mit mir reden würdest, Harry. Nach deinem Abgang gestern."  
"Oh, ja, gestern. Wie wär's, wenn wir das jetzt einfach mal vergessen?", schlug Harry vor. "Ich möchte jetzt einfach spazieren gehen."

Schweigend liefen sie nebeneinander her, bis sie den Verbotenen Wald erreichen. Suchend sah Harry sich um und entdeckte zwei Gestalten, die ein Stück entfernt aus dem Wald rannten. Erfreut seufzte der Slytherin auf, anscheinend hatte alles gut geklappt.  
Scheinbar hatte auch Severus die beiden gesehen, denn er fragte auch sofort: "Waren das nicht Black und Lupin? Was haben die denn jetzt schon wieder angestellt?"  
"Wie wär's, wenn wir das herausfinden?" Und schon hatte Harry Severus' Arm ergriffen und zog diesen einfach hinter sich in den Wald hinein.  
"Hey, Harry, was soll das? Du weißt doch genau, dass wir nicht in den Wald dürfen. Er ist verboten. Daher auch der Name."  
"Was du nicht sagst. Aber du willst doch auch wissen, was Remus und Sirius angestellt haben oder etwa nicht?"  
"Na ja, doch. Eigentlich schon."  
"Na also."  
Einige Zeit liefen sie schweigend nebeneinander her. Sie hatten Glück und kein Tier lief ihnen über den Weg, was sie, wie Harry vermutete, den beiden Gryffindors zu verdanken hatten.  
Kurz darauf kamen sie zu einer Lichtung und blieben stehen. Auf der Wiese hatte jemand ein Tuch ausgebreitet und darauf einige Speisen platziert. Außerdem lagen in einem nahe gelegenem Fluss noch einige Flaschen Butterbier.   
"Wir sollten lieber verschwinden, Harry", schlug Severus vor, "Hier plant scheinbar jemand ein Picknick."  
"Und warum sollten wir dann gehen?"  
"Du würdest doch bestimmt auch nicht gern bei so was beobachtet werden."  
"Nein, natürlich nicht. Aber wir beobachten ja niemanden. Falls dir noch nichts aufgefallen ist, aber wir sind die einzigen Menschen weit und breit, was denkst du wohl, für wen dieses Picknick ist?"  
"Etwa für uns?", fragte Sev überrascht.  
"Du hast es erfasst. Ich wollte mich für meine Reaktion von gestern entschuldigen. Ich wollte dich nicht wegstoßen. Ich war einfach irritiert, dass du etwas für mich empfinden könntest. Und ich war irritiert, dass ich etwas für dich empfinde."  
"Wirklich?"  
"Ja. Verdammt, Severus, ich hab mich in dich verliebt und ich kann nichts dagegen tun."  
"Dann sind wir ja schon zwei."  
"Und was ist nun mit uns?"  
"Lass uns das später herausfinden", schlug der schwarzhaarige vor, "Und jetzt küss mich endlich."  
Und endlich fanden sich ihre Lippen zu einem Kuss, der Harry alles bisher da gewesene vergessen ließ. Er vergas, wer Severus später sein würde, das er ihn eigentlich hasste und dass ihre Liebe unmöglich war.  
Er vergaß, dass er wütend auf Hermine war, weil sie gerade dabei war seine Geburt zu verhindern.  
Und er vergaß, dass er nach nicht allzu langer zeit wieder in seine Zeit zurück musste, wo Severus sein Lehrer war.  
In diesem Moment wollte er nur dieses Gefühl der absoluten Verbundenheit mit dem Menschen, den er liebte genießen und nicht an die Konsequenten denken, die diese Liebe in seiner Zeit haben würde.

Einige zeit später saßen sie gemeinsam auf der Decke und fütterten sich gegenseitig. Da sie beide nicht viel gefrühstückt hatten kam ihnen dieses kleine Picknick gerade recht.  
"Wie hast du das hier eigentlich zu Stande gebracht", fragte Severus irgendwann. "Ich meine, du warst mit mir spazieren und gleichzeitig hast du das hier gemacht."  
"Na ja, ich hatte ein wenig Hilfe."  
"Sag bloß, Lupin und Black haben das hier gemacht?"  
"Ja, sie wollten mir helfen. Ich hab sie gestern auf dem Klo getroffen, als ich abgehauen bin. Und da hab ich ihnen erzählt, was passiert ist und sie haben angeboten, mir zu helfen."  
"Auf dem Klo? Was haben die denn da gemacht?"  
"Kannst du dir das denn nicht denken?"  
"Nein. Also, was haben sie gemacht? Oh warte. Sie haben doch nicht etwa... oder doch? Lupin und Black? Das kann doch nicht dein Ernst sein."  
"Und warum nicht? Das mit uns ist doch auch Ernst. Warum also nicht die beiden?"  
"Da hast du wohl recht. Aber es ist halt seltsam, dass die beiden ein Paar sein sollen."  
"Aber sag es niemandem. Sonst bringen die mich um."  
"Natürlich sag ich nichts, ich will dich schließlich nicht verlieren", sagte Sev grinsend, was Harry erröten lies.  
Doch nach dieser Aussage verdunkelten sich Harrys Augen und er sah seinen Freund traurig an. Sev wollte ihn nicht verlieren, aber Harry blieb nichts anderes übrig, als ihn wieder zu verlassen. Sobald Dumbledore eine Möglichkeit gefunden hatte, würden er und Hermine wieder in ihre Zeit zurückkehren und für Sev würde eine Lange Zeit vergehen, bis sie sich wieder sehen würden und dann würde er ihn hassen. Harry wusste nicht, wie sie beide sich nach seiner Rückkehr behandeln würden, doch war er sich sicher, dass Severus ihm seinen Hass die letzten Jahre nicht nur vorgespielt hatte.  
"Vielleicht sollten wir jetzt wieder hoch gehen", schlug er vor, "Ich muss noch einiges an Hausaufgaben erledigen."  
"Was ist denn plötzlich los mit dir? Hab ich was falsches gesagt?"  
"Nichts ist. Ich muss nur Halt noch Hausaufgaben machen."  
Mit einem Schwenker seines Zauberstabes beseitigte er die Reste ihres Picknicks und schweigend liefen sie über die Ländereien zum Schloss.  
Er bemerkte zwar, dass Severus ihn immer wieder fragend von der Seite anblickte, doch wusste er nicht, was er seinem Freund sagen sollte. Etwa "es tut mir leid, Severus, aber ich bin der Sohn von deinem Erzfeind und komme aus einer Zukunft in der du mich hasst"? Nein, das konnte er nicht. Allerdings fühlte er sich nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken, seinen Freund die ganze Zeit anlügen zu müssen. Er war sich immer sicher gewesen, dass er, wenn er eine Beziehung haben würde, immer ehrlich zu der betreffenden Person sein würde.

Als sie das Schloss betraten zog Severus ihn plötzlich mit einem Ruck durch eine Tür in einen Besenschrank. "Sorry, aber ich kann nicht anders", murmelte er entschuldigend, bevor er Harry sanft küsste. "Jetzt, wo wir endlich zusammen sind", erklärte er, nachdem sie sich wieder voneinander gelöst hatten, "möchte ich dich nicht mehr loslassen und dich nur noch küssen." Er lachte leise, "Das hört sich blöd an, oder?"  
"Nein, überhaupt nicht", antwortete Harry, "Ich empfinde doch das selbe. Aber wir müssen vorsichtig sein, ich weiß nicht, was passiert, wenn wir erwischt werden."  
In diesem Moment wurde die Schranktür aufgerissen und Harry und Severus schauten erschrocken in zwei nicht weniger erschrockene Gesichter. Vor ihnen standen Hermine und James, die wohl den gleichen Gedanken hatten, wie Severus zuvor.  
"Was macht ihr denn hier?", fragten Harry und Hermine gleichzeitig.  
"Das geht euch ja wohl überhaupt nichts an", antworteten Severus und James synchron.  
"Dann ist ja gut", sagten alle vier simultan.  
"Wenn ihr uns dann bitte durchlassen würdet", bat Severus mürrisch. Harry grinste leicht. Scheinbar war sein Liebster verstimmt, dass sie gestört wurden. Doch bevor dieser ihn mit zu den Kerkern ziehen konnte beschloss Harry, dass es nun an der zeit war, mit Hermine zu sprechen.  
"Mine können wir reden?" bat er.  
"Gerne", Hermine sah ihren besten Freund erfreut an. "Und wo?"  
"Wie wär's mit dem Raum der Wünsche?"  
"Woher kennst du den Raum der Wünsche?", fragte James erstaunt, "Den kennen nicht viele."  
"Ich hab da halt so meine Quellen, James", antwortete Harry abweisend. "Also, gehen wir?"

Zehn Minuten später fanden Harry und Hermine sich in einem bequemen Raum der Wüsche ein, nachdem sie zuerst ihren jeweiligen Freunden erklären mussten, dass sie alleine sprechen wollten. Die beiden waren ihnen die halbe Strecke zankend gefolgt, bis die 'Geschwister' sie endlich abgehängt hatten.  
Sie setzten sich nebeneinander auf zwei bequeme Sessel. "Du kannst nicht mit james zusammen sein", sagte harry bestimmt.  
"Und du kannst nicht mit Snape zusammen sein", sagte seine beste Freundin nicht weniger bestimmt.  
Harry ignorierte, was sie gesagt hatte.  
"Dieser Mann ist mein Vater, Mine, oder wird es jedenfalls später mal sein. Er muss sich in Lily verlieben. Sonst existiere ich nicht mehr. Außerdem wird er n ein paar Jahren sterben."  
"Denkst du, dass wüsste ich nicht? Ich liebe James, aber es tut weh, ihn jeden Tag zu sehen, ihn zu küssen, und zu wissen, dass aus uns beiden nichts längerfristiges werden kann, weil er kurz nach meiner eigentlichen Geburt sterben wird.  
Er wird mich nie als die Person kennen lernen, die ich bin, nie als die beste Freundin seines Sohnes. Ich hatte eh vor, spätestens mit ihm Schluss zu machen, wenn das Schuljahr zu ende ist, sofern wir nicht vorher wieder zurück in unsere Zeit müssen.  
Ich liebe dich wie einen Bruder Harry und nie würde mir einfallen, deine Geburt verhindern zu wollen.  
Aber jetzt lass mich wenigstens die kurze zeit, die ich mit James habe, genießen." Bittend sah sie ihren besten Freund an und dieser nickte zustimmend.  
"Okay", sagte er, "aber bitte brich ihm nicht das Herz."  
"Meins ist schon gebrochen."  
"Oh Mine, es tut mir ja so leid. Ich hatte nur an mich gedacht und daran, was du mir mit deiner Beziehung zu James antust. An dich habe ich dabei nicht gedacht. Ich konnte mir einfach nicht vorstellen, dass du ihn wirklich lieben könntest und das du einfach ignorieren würdest, dass er sich doch in Lily verlieben musste."  
"Ist schon gut, Harry. Ich denke, ich hätte an deiner Stelle genauso reagiert. Aber jetzt zu dir", wechselte sie das Thema, "Du kannst wirklich nicht mit Snape zusammen sein. Er wird später unser Lehrer sein und wie du weißt, hasst er uns."  
"Ja, er hasst uns, weil er weiß, was wir ihm angetan haben- oder besser, was ich ihm angetan habe ich werde sein Herz brechen, wenn wir wieder zurück reisen und für ihn werden endlose Jahre vergehen, bis er mich in einem seiner Schüler wieder erkennt."  
"Siehst du. Also lass es lieber. Außerdem wird er sich den Todessern anschließen, wenn er nicht schon längst einer ist."  
"Er wird sich ihnen anschließen, aber er wird später für Dumbledore als Spion arbeiten."  
"Das sagt er, aber das ändert nichts daran, dass er ein Ekel ist."  
"Ja, aber das süßeste Ekel, dass ich je kennen gelernt habe. Ich liebe ihn, Hermine und ich weiß, dass er mich auch liebt. Und ich will ihn nicht verlieren. Genauso, wie du weißt, dass James sterben wird, so weiß ich, das Sev mich hassen wird, wenn wir wieder zurück sind. Außerdem hast du recht damit, dass er mein Lehrer sein wird. Wir werden einen großen Altersunterschied haben und es wird schwer, fast unmöglich, diesen zu überwinden. Aber jetzt möchte ich glücklich sein, mit dem Mann, den ich liebe."  
"Harry, ich möchte dir nicht im Weg stehen, aber ich will doch nur nicht, dass dir das Herz gebrochen wird, wenn wir zurückkehren und Snape hasst dich."  
"Ich bin Sev's Hass gewohnt, der kann mir nichts mehr anhaben."  
"Du warst ihn gewohnt, als du ihn auch gehasst hast, aber jetzt, wo du ihn liebst, wird es schwer für dich, diesem Hass entgegenzutreten."  
"Ich bin stark, Hermine und ich habe schon schlimmeres erlebt, ich werde auch das überleben", sagte Harry überzeugt. Doch in seinem innern war er sich da nicht so sicher.  
Harry und Hermine redeten noch eine ganze weile miteinander. Als es zeit zum Abendessen wurde gingen sie gemeinsam in die große halle, wo sie sich trennten, um mit ihren Liebsten gemeinsam zu essen, wobei Harry seine beste Freundin stark darum beneidete, dass diese ihre Liebe zu James so öffentlich zeigen konnte und er Severus beim setzen nur kurz ein "Guten Abend, mein Schatz", zumurmeln konnte.  
Von seinem Platz aus hatte er einen Perfekten Blick auf den Gryffindortisch und als er doch Sirius und Remus sitzen sah viel ihm ein, dass er nicht der einzige war, dem es so gehen musste. Er schickte seinen beiden Freunden ein munteres Lächeln zu, welches von diesen erfreut zurückgeschickt wurde. Als Harry ihre Fragenden Gesichter sah, nickte er fast unmerklich und Sirius hielt beide Daumen in die Höhe. Harry lachte leise und wendete sich wieder seinem Essen zu.

Nach dem Abendessen saßen Harry und Severus noch zusammen im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins, wo Severus verzweifelt versuchte seinem liebsten die Hausaufgaben für Zaubertränke zu erklären.  
"Du bist einfach hoffnungslos, Harry", rief er verzweifelt. "Wenn jemand noch nicht einmal versteht, weshalb Kauswurz in den Traumlostrank gehört, dann ist demjenigen nicht mehr zu helfen."  
Harry lachte laut auf. "Und wenn jemand bei Zauberkunst nicht versteht, das bei dem Spruch 'Mobilcorpus' die zweite Silbe betont wird, weil betreffende Person sonst in der Luft im Kreis gewirbelt wird, dem ist genauso wenig zu helfen."  
"Okay, okay, du hast recht, Harry. Wir haben beide unsere Stärken und Schwächen. Dann lass mich dir mal wieder bei deinen Zaubertränkehausaufgaben helfen, sonst wird das in diesem leben nichts mehr."  
'Aber vielleicht in unserem nächsten', dachte Harry betrübt. Dumbledore hatte ihn heute beim Abendessen so seltsam angeschaut und Harry war sich sicher, dass Dumbledore dabei war, eine Lösung zu finden, mit der sie in ihre Zeit zurückkehren konnten. Doch war sich Harry nicht mehr sicher, ob er das überhaupt wollte.  
"Erde an Harry, hörst du mir überhaupt zu?"  
"Was?" Erschrocken sah Harry auf. Er war so in Gedanken gewesen, dass er nicht mitbekommen hatte, was Sev ihm erklärt hatte. "Sorry, ich hab dir grad nicht zugehört. Ich bin irgendwie müde. War ja auch ein ereignisreicher Tag heute. Wie wär's, wenn wir uns jetzt nach oben bewegen und ins Bett gehen?", schlug er vor.  
"Nichts lieber als das, mein Schatz", flüsterte Severus verdächtig.  
"Jeder in sein eigenes Bett, meine ich natürlich", bestimmte Harry.  
"Natürlich", murmelte der Slytherin bedrückt.  
"Wir sind doch erst seit heute zusammen, da haben wir noch zeit", meinte Harry aufmunternd. 'Hoffe ich jedenfalls', fügte er in Gedanken hinzu. Doch sicher war er sich da nicht.  
Sie wollten gerade die Treppe zu ihrem Schlafsaal hinaufgehen, als eine Eule auf Severus' Schulter landete, mit einem Brief im Schnabel. Die Eule hatte ein komplett schwarzes Gefieder und auch der Briefumschlag war schwarz, obwohl Harry meinte, etwas grünes darauf ausmachen zu können.  
Severus nahm der Eule den Brief ab und sah ihn überlegend an.  
"Wer hat dir geschrieben?", wollte Harry wissen.  
"Niemand besonderes. Geh doch schon mal hoch, ich komme gleich nach."  
"Oh, okay. Wenn du meinst." Und so ging Harry alleine hoch in den Schlafsaal. Er war sich sicher, auf dem Umschlag das Zeichen Voldemorts gesehen zu haben. Was wollte dieser Kerl von seinem Liebsten? War Severus wirklich schon ein Todesser oder sollte er in der nächsten zeit einer werden? Und warum vertraute sein Liebster ihm nicht genug, um ihm davon zu erzählen? Harry mochte es nicht, das er solche vor ihm Geheimnisse hatte.  
Er hatte Hermine zwar gesagt, dass Sev nur als Spion für Voldemort tätig sein würde, doch war er sich da nicht so sicher. Er wollte mit allen Mitteln verhindern, dass Severus ein Todesser wurde, auch wenn Dumbledore so auf einen wichtigen Spion verzichten musste.  
Harry lag noch lange wach im Bett und wartete auf Severus, dieser jedoch lies sehr lange auf sich warten.

TBC Kelene


	8. Endlich wieder Quidditch

Hallöchen an alle! Hier bin ich wieder und komme auch sofort mit einem neuen Kapitelchen. Ich weiß, dass ich versprochen hatte, dass in diesem Kapitel eine Lemon kommt, aber ich habe beschlossen, diese erst in zirka zwei Kapiteln einzubauen. Außerdem ist sie ja auch noch gar nicht geschrieben. An dieser Stelle wollte ich mich schon mal bei Captainkaos bedanken, die mir versprochen hat, besagte Lemon zu schreiben.Dieses Kapitel geht hauptsächlich darum, das Harry wieder Quidditsch spielt, wie die Überschrift ja schon verrät. Ich bin ziemlich Quidditsch verrückt und deswegen konnte ich nicht anders, als ein ganzes Kapitel über dieses Thema zu verfassen Das ist das erste Quidditschkapitel, dass ich jemals geschrieben habe und ich hoffe, es gefällt euch, irgendwie.

So, jetzt möchte ich mich noch herzlich bei meinen Reviewern bedanken _ganz dolle knuddl_

_allen Schwarzlesern einen bösen Blick zuwirft  
_

Kapitel 8 Endlich wieder Quidditch

Irgendwann war Harry dann wohl doch eingeschlafen, denn er hörte nicht mehr, wie Severus spät in der Nacht auf ihr Zimmer kam.  
Als er am nächsten Morgen aufwachte schlief sein Freund noch selig und Harry beschloss erst einmal ausgiebig zu duschen.

Frisch geduscht und endlich wach kam Harry eine Viertelstunde später aus dem Badezimmer, nur um Severus immer noch schlafend vorzufinden. Lächelnd schüttelte er den Kopf. Erst lange wach bleiben und dann am nächsten Morgen verpennen, das sah man doch gerne.Überschwänglich ging Harry zum Bett seines Liebsten und weckte ihn nicht gerade sanft. "Feuer!", rief er in Sev's Ohr, "Steh auf, sonst verbrennst du noch."Schnell schreckte Severus hoch und sah sich panisch um. Als er Harry gewahr wurde, der sich inzwischen vor Lachen auf dem Boden kugelte, blickte er diesen Böse an. "Was sollte das?", knurrte er, "Du hast mich zu Tode erschreckt. Und hör bloß auf zu lachen, das ist nicht lustig."  
"Dein Gesicht", brachte Harry erstickt hervor, "Du hättest dein Gesicht sehen sollen." Und schon war er wieder in haltloses Lachen ausgebrochen.  
"Na toll", brummte Sev, "Wo ich schon mal wach bin, kann ich ja jetzt auch aufstehen." Und schon war er ohne ein weiteres Wort an Harry im Bad verschwunden. Dieser wunderte sich indessen ein wenig über die seltsame Laune seines Freundes. Hatte diese etwa was mit dem Brief von gestern Abend zu tun? Nicht einmal einen guten morgen Kuss hatte er bekommen. Doch dann viel ihm ein, dass ja auch noch andere Jungs in ihrem Zimmer waren. Hatte er doch glatt vergessen. Außerdem bemerkte er in diesem Moment, dass er immer noch auf dem Boden vor Severus' Bett saß und nachdachte.   
Schnell stand er auf und sah sich im Zimmer um. Seine Zimmergenossen hatten einen gesunden Schlaf und dabei war doch heute Montag. Also beschloss Harry, diese auch noch zu wecken, schließlich hatten sie das bei ihm auch schon oft genug gemacht. Da sie bei Harrys laut geschrienem 'Feuer!' nicht aufgewacht waren, beschloss Harry, nun zu anderen Mitteln zu greifen. Er nahm sich seinen Zauberstab, legte einen Stillezauber auf die Tür, schließlich wollte er nur sein Zimmer aufwecken, hielt ihn an die Kehle und Murmelte "Sonorus". "Aufstehen Leute", rief er plötzlich laut und es schallte durch ihr komplettes Zimmer. Sofort standen die Jungs senkrecht in ihren Betten und Harry hatte mal wieder was zu lachen, was durch seinen Sonoruszauber magisch verstärkt durch ihr Zimmer hallte.  
Nachdem er den Zauber wieder von sich genommen hatte sagte er: "Schön, dass ihr wach seid, falls ihrs nicht vergessen habt, wir haben heute Schule", grinste er in die Runde.  
"Du hast gut reden, Granger", sagte Hookes, "Du hast auch nicht den ganzen Abend lang Quidditch trainiert, wir sind voll alle."  
"Oh, ihr seid alle drei im Quidditchteam?", fragte Harry fast sehsüchtig. Schon so lange hatte er nicht mehr auf einem Besen gesessen, seit seinem Flugverbot von Dolores Umbridge."Ja, und nächste Woche ist unser erstes Spiel, gegen Gryffindor. Wir müssen unbedingt mal wieder gegen die gewinnen, aber seit Potter und Black im Team sind, ist das fast unmöglich", erklärte Thomas Newt. "Sag mal, spielst du eigentlich Quidditch?"  
"Eigentlich schon, aber ich saß schon lange nicht mehr auf einem Besen", meinte Harry bedrückt.  
"Und welche Position?" Nun sahen auch die anderen beiden Jungs ihn interessiert an.  
"Sucher. Warum eigentlich?" Harry sah seine Zimmergenossen verwirrt an.  
"Das ist ja super!", rief Hookes aufgeregt, "Unser Sucher hat sich nämlich gestern Abend unvorhergesehen verabschiedet, weil sein Vater plötzlich beschlossen hat, dass es für seine Karriere besser wäre mehr für die Schule zu tun, als dauernd beim Quidditschtraining zu hängen. Also ist diese Stelle noch frei. Hättest du vielleicht Interesse?"  
"Ob ich Interesse hätte? Natürlich! Und nächste Woche ist schon das Spiel gegen Gryffindor? Dann mal los Leute, aufstehen, wir haben heute nach dem Unterricht noch viel zu tun, ich brauche einen Besen und wir müssen trainieren. Dieses Spiel will ich um jeden Preis gewinnen."  
"Das könnte schwer werden", informierte Newt ihn, "Potter ist der beste Sucher, den ich je gesehen habe."  
'Na das werden wir sehen', dachte Harry grinsend. Er freute sich schon, diese Chance nutzen zu können und einmal gegen seinen Vater zu spielen. Und wenn nichts dagegen sprach wollte er sogar gewinnen.  
"Aber Potter ist bestimmt nicht so motiviert wie unser Harry hier", mischte sich nun auch Lukas Flint ein. Und die anderen nickten bekräftigend.

Während des Frühstücks grinste Harry die ganze zeit glücklich vor sich hin. "Was ist eigentlich heute mit dir los?", fragte Severus neugierig. "Du bist die ganze zeit nur am grinsen und kriegst nichts mehr mit. Ich hab dich jetzt bestimmt schon fünf mal angesprochen.""Oh, tut mir leid, Sev. Aber ich war ganz in Gedanken."  
"Und wo warst du mit deinen Gedanken?"  
"Auf dem Quidditchfeld."  
"Aha. Und was hast du da gemacht?"  
"Ich bin nackt durch die Gegend gehüpft. Was denkst du denn? Ich hab Quidditch gespielt. Oder eher: Ich werde Quidditch spielen und zwar heute Abend. Ich bin euer neuer Sucher."  
"Wirklich? Und ist das jetzt gut?"  
"Was ist das denn für eine Frage? Natürlich ist das gut. Ich kann endlich wieder Quidditch spielen. Das ist der beste Sport der Welt. Das Problem ist nur, dass ich keinen Besen habe", sagte er nachdenklich.  
"Wenn das dein einziges Problem ist kann ich dir da weiterhelfen." Harry sah ihn fragend an. "Ich hab von meinem Dad zu meinem letzten Geburtstag einen Sauberwisch 9 bekommen. Der neuste auf dem Markt. Ich weiß nur nicht, was ich damit soll, ich spiel gar kein Quidditch. Aber als ob der alte Sack das wüsste", sagte er verbittert.  
"Oh Sev, das wäre ja super. Und du willst den Besen wirklich nicht für dich? Ich mein, auch wenn dein Dad keine Ahnung von dir hat, er hat immerhin ne ganze menge Geld für dich ausgegeben."  
"Natürlich hat er das, ich bin ja auch sein einziger Sohn. Aber es ist schon okay, wenn du den Besen nimmst, so hat er wenigstens einen Zweck. Außerdem hilft es euch bestimmt zu gewinnen."  
"Vielen, vielen Dank, mein Schatz", flüsterte Harry dankbar, worauf Severus leicht rötlich anlief.  
In diesem Moment kamen die Eulen mit der Post und Severus, der schon wieder einen schwarzen Brief bekam, wurde von diesem abgelenkt und Harry, der zu dieser frühen Stunde keinen Streit riskieren wollte, wandte sich wieder seinem Müsli zu und dachte mit freudiger Erregung an das bevorstehende Quidditchtraining.

Den ganzen Tag über konnte Harry sich nicht wirklich auf den unterricht konzentrieren, da er sich dermaßen darauf freute, endlich wieder fliegen zu können. Er war Severus wirklich dankbar dafür, dass dieser ihm seinen Besen leihen wollte, auch wenn es für Harry eine große Umstellung bedeuten würde, plötzlich auf einem Besen zu fliegen, der vom Niveau her so viel schlechter war, als sein heiß geliebter Feuerblitz. Doch diesen hatte er in seiner Zeit gelassen, also musste er sich wohl oder übel mit einem Sauberwisch 9 abgeben.  
Immerhin war dieser, wie Severus schon gesagt hatte, zur Zeit der beste Besen auf dem Markt."Mr. Granger", sagte in diesem Moment die Stimme von Professor Wetch, die Kräuterkunde unterrichtete. Professor Sprout würde erst in zirka fünf Jahren nach Hogwarts kommen. "Könnten sie jetzt bitte meine Frage beantworten?" Harry wachte verstört aus seinen Tagträumen auf. "Verzeihen sie, Professor, aber können sie ihre Frage noch einmal wiederholen?"  
"Natürlich, Mr. Granger", sagte Professor Wetch, säuerlich, "meine Frage lautete: was sind die Eigenarten von Primeln?"  
"Die Eigenarten von Primeln sind", fing Harry an, dachte kurz nach und fuhr dann fort, "dass sie unsichtbares Sichtbar machen. Wer Primeln isst, der kann Gespenster, die sich versteckt halten sehen und auch ein Tarnumhang kann sein Auge nicht mehr trüben."  
"Sehr gut, Mr. Granger. Ich hätte es nicht für möglich gehalten, aber dies war die vollkommen korrekte Antwort. Scheinbar haben sie mit ihrer Schwester doch mehr gemein, als ich bisher dacht. Nun erstmal fünf Punkte an Slytherin für ihre Antwort."  
Harry hörte nicht weiter zu, schon längst war er wieder in seinen Tagträumen versunken.

Am Abend rannte er so schnell es ging zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins, wo er sich mit Severus verabredet hatte, damit dieser ihm seinen Besen geben konnte. Es tat ihm zwar leid, dass er jetzt, wo er endlich mit dem Schwarzhaarigen zusammen war, nichts mit ihm unternahm, doch war ihm das Quidditchtraining momentan sehr wichtig.Außerdem hatte Sev ihm versprochen zuzugucken, was Harry sehr glücklich machte, da der Slytherin beim Frühstück doch sehr deutlich gemacht hatte, dass er Quidditch nicht leiden konnte. Die Slytherins hatten beschlossen, vorerst geheim zu halten, dass Harry ihr neuer Sucher war, da sie sich sicher waren, dass Hermine die Mannschaft der Gryffindors sonst über Harrys Qualitäten aufklären würde. Harry lächelte innerlich über diese Maßnahme, hatten die Slytherins doch bisher noch gar nicht gesehen, wie er spielte."Hey, Severus", keuchte er, als er atemlos im Gemeinschaftsraum ankam, "wartest du schon lange?"  
"Nein, bin auch gerade erst gekommen. Hier, ich hab meinen Besen schon geholt. Wenn du willst, können wir jetzt zum Spielfeld gehen, die anderen haben gesagt, sie warten dort auf uns."  
Die Mannschaft hatte beschlossen, schon vor dem Abendessen zu trainieren und wenn es nötig war, dieses sogar ausfallen zu lassen. Harry hoffte, dass es nicht nötig sein würde, da er beim Mittagessen vor Nervosität kaum einen Bissen herunter bekommen hatte, was sich nun mittels einem lauten Magenknurren rächte.  
"Ah, da bist du ja, Harry", grüßte Hookes ihn erfreut, "Und wie ich sehe hast du sogar schon einen Besen aufgetrieben. Huch? Einen Sauberwisch 9 sogar? Welches Gringotts-Verlies hast du denn dafür ausgeraubt?"  
"Gar keins", grinste Harry, "Severus hat mir seinen geliehen."  
"Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du einen Besen hast, Snape", sagt Flint überrascht.  
"Ich bin ja auch noch nie drauf geflogen", meinte Severus schroff.  
"Na ja, auch gut", meinte Hookes, "Harry, ich werde dir jetzt erst mal unsere Mannschaft Vorstellen." Und nun zeigte er nacheinander auf die einzelnen Teammitglieder und nannte ihren Namen und ihre Position, "Thomas Newt kennst du ja schon, er ist Jäger. Die anderen beiden Jäger sind Kate Bulstrode, das einzige Mädchen, dass wir in unser Team lassen, aber sie ist auch wirklich gut, und Jack Heuser. Unsere Treiber sind Dave Warrington und Lukas Flint. Ach ja und meine Position wirst du wohl schon erraten haben. Ich bin der Hüter.  
Was hältst du davon, uns zuerst einmal zu zeigen, was du kannst? Ich würde sagen, wir lassen jetzt erst einmal den Schnatz los, geben ihm fünf Sekunden Vorsprung und dann versuchst du ihn so schnell wie möglich zu fangen. Okay? Also los!" er löste die Halterung des Schnatzes, woraufhin dieser aufgrund seiner plötzlichen Freiheit erfreut los flog und sofort im Nichts verschwand. Harry jedoch, der sich derweil auf seinen Besen geschwungen hatte, lies den kleinen goldenen Ball nicht eine Sekunde aus den Augen und als Hookes den Startpfiff abgab, stieß er sich geschwind vom Boden ab. Er hatte kaum zeit, das befreiende Gefühl, welches er sofort hatte, als er sich in die Lüfte erhob, zu genießen, da er auch sofort am anderen Ende des Feldes den Schnatz wieder entdeckt hatte und nun direkt auf diesen zuschoss, ihn mit der Hand umschloss und sanft wieder bei seiner Mannschaft auf dem Boden landete.  
"Wow Harry", rief Hookes begeistert, "das wird wohl eine neuer Teamrekord gewesen sein. Nicht mal acht Sekunden." Auch der Rest der Mannschaft schien begeistert. 'Mit meinem Feuerblitz hätte ich es auch in fünf Sekunden geschafft', dachte Harry lächelnd, aber der Sauberwisch war für einen so alten Besen wirklich gut.  
Bis zum Abendessen ließen sie Harry noch rund fünfzehn weitere Schnätze fangen und dann machten sie ein kleines Probespiel. Zu Harrys Erleichterung hörten sie kurz vor dem Abendessen mit dem Training auf und so ging er erschöpft, aber glücklich mit Severus hoch zum Schloss.  
"Harry, das war phantastisch", lobte sein Liebster ihn, "ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so gut im Quidditch bist. Kein wunder, das du es so liebst. Leide kann ich diesem Spiel immer noch nichts abgewinnen", meinet er grinsend.  
"Na ja, macht ja nichts", entgegnete Harry, "Hauptsache, du warst dabei und wirst auch am Samstag dabei sein, um mich anzufeuern. Außerdem hätte ich, wenn du selbst Quidditch spielen würdest, jetzt keinen Besen, auf dem ich fliegen könnte."  
"Na wenn du das so siehst und natürlich bin ich Samstag dabei, versprochen."

Die zeit bis zum Wochenende verging wie im Flug. Harry war fast seine komplette freie Zeit auf dem Quidditchplatz und trainierte, wodurch er keine zeit mehr hatte, um sich über die täglichen schwarzen Briefe zu wundern, die Severus jeden Morgen erhielt. Er beschloss einfach, sich nach dem Spiel darum zu kümmern. Beim Abendessen am Freitag war Hermine zu ihm gekommen und hatte ihn gefragt, ob sie zusammen zum Spiel gehen wollten und Harry hatte diese Gelegenheit genutzt, seiner besten Freundin anzuvertrauen, dass er Teammitglied war und selbst Spielen würde.  
"Oh Harry, das ist ja super", rief Hermine erfreut, "ich kann mir gut vorstellen, wie sehr dich das erbaut. Nach dem, was die Umbridge dir letztes Jahr angetan hat."  
"Was für eine Umbridge?", fragte Severus neugierig und legte mal wieder einen schwarzen Brief beiseite.  
"Oh, hat Harry es dir gar nicht erzählt? Er hat letztes Jahr von einer Lehrerin Spielverbot bekommen, weil er einen Gegenspieler verprügelt hat. Wobei er eigentlich ganz im Recht war", schloss sie überzeugt.  
"Wenn du das sagst", sagte Severus grinsend, "dann muss es ja stimmen."  
"Eben. Also Harry, ich muss dann jetzt wohl mal wieder zu meinem Tisch. Ich freu mich schon, dich morgen gegen James spielen zu sehen, er ist wirklich gut."  
"Ich weiß, Mine, deswegen freue ich mich ja auch so darauf. Wäre er schlecht, wär's ja keine Herausforderung für mich."

Und nun war er Samstagmorgen da und Harry brachte vor Aufregung keinen Bissen herunter. Es war fast wie vor seinem allerersten Spiel.  
"Iss doch wenigstens eine Scheibe Toast", versuchte Severus ihn zum Essen zu bringen. "Wenn du heute vom Besen fällst, weil du zu ausgehungert bist, hab ich doch gar nichts mehr von dir." Das brachte Harry dazu, die ihm angebotene Scheibe Toast zu nehmen und schweigend zu essen, was Severus erfreut beobachtete.

Nach dem Frühstück ging die Mannschaft der Slytherins geschlossen zu den Umkleiden, wo Hookes noch mal ihre Strategie erläuterte. Er erinnerte Harry sehr stark an Oliver Wood, seinen ehemaligen Mannschaftskapitän aus Gryffindor.Danach zogen sie sich gut gelaunt um, da sich alle sicher sein würden, dass sie durch Harrys Verstärkung den Sieg schon so gut wie in der Tasche hatten. Doch dieser war sich da nicht so sicher. Er hatte sein Talent von seinem Vater geerbt, was also sollte ihn so sicher machen, dass er diesen so einfach schlagen konnte? Mit Sicherheit war James viel besser als er, vor allem, da er bereits mit Quidditch aufgewachsen war, wohingegen Harry erst in seinem ersten Jahr angefangen hatte, zu spielen.  
"Komm schon, Harry, wir müssen raus", wurde er plötzlich von Newt angesprochen.  
"Oh, na klar." Harry schulterte seinen Besen und folgte seiner Mannschaft auf das Quidditchfeld.  
Dort war bereits die ganze Schule versammelt. Wie Harry es aus seiner zeit bereits kannte, wurde die Mannschaft der Gryffindor bei ihrem Heraustreten aus den umkleiden mit freudigen Willkommenrufen von fast allen Schülern begrüßt, wohingegen die Slytherins nur von ihrem eigenen Haus Applaus bekamen plus Hermine, Remus und noch ein paar anderen Freunden Harrys. Zum ersten mal merkte dieser, wie sich Malfoy und seine Mannschaft immer fühlen mussten, wenn sie gegeneinander spielten.  
Die beiden Mannschaften trafen sich in der Mitte des Feldes und die Kapitäne reichten sich die Hand. Hookes drückte James' Hand Harrys Meinung nach zwar etwas zu fest, aber wie er sich lächelnd erinnerte war das in seiner zeit nicht anders. Danach stiegen die Spieler auf ihre Besen und auf einen Pfiff vom Madam Hooch, die auch in dieser zeit schon Schiedsrichterin war, ging das Spiel los.  
Wie jedes Mal, wenn Harry sich in die Lüfte erhob machte er erst einmal einen Salto vor Freude. Die ganze Aufregung, die er bisher noch verspürt hatte, war wie weggeblasen. Nachdem er seinen Standartsalto gedreht hatte, bemerkte er James, der soeben genau das gleiche getan hatte. Sein Freund kam mit einem breiten Grinsen auf ihn zugeschossen. "Na Harry", grinste er ihn an, "bereit für eine Niederlage?"  
"Natürlich, und zwar für deine", gab Harry zurück. James lachte. "Kann ich mir vorstellen, Hermine sagt, dass du wirklich gut bist. Ich werde mich wohl ziemlich anstrengen müssen, aber freu dich nicht zu früh." In diesem Moment hörte Harry die Durchsage: "Oh, das war hart, aber Hookes hatte keine Chance. Das gibt zehn Punkte für Gryffindor." Das ganze Stadion fing an zu feiern. "Siehst du?", fragte James und mit diesen Worten verließ er Harry wieder, um ein Paar Runden über das Quidditschfeld zu fliegen.  
Das Spiel dauerte schon eine ganze weile und die beiden Mannschaften standen sich in nichts nach. Inzwischen stand es Unentschieden denn beide Mannschaften hatten unterdessen sechzig Punkte erspielt. Dieser Umstand bedeutete für Harry, dass er den Schnatz unbedingt vor James fangen musste, doch leider hatte der kleine goldene Ball sich bisher noch nicht blicken lassen.  
Plötzlich hallte eine lauter Pfiff von Madam Hooch durch die Menge und der Kommentator, dessen Namen Harry nicht kannte, rief laut aus: "Das war ein glattes Foul vom Hüter der Gryffindors Pierce Doms. Wie oft soll ich ihm denn noch sagen, dass Flacken (1) nicht erlaubt ist? Das Tor soll von vorne bewacht werden! Oh, Madam Hooch spricht Slytherin soeben einen Strafwurf zu, welcher von Kate Bulstrode ausgeführt wird. Uuuund sie trifft!" Die Slytherins brachen in tobenden Applaus aus und Harry wandte sich wieder seiner Suche nach dem Schnatz zu.  
Diesen entdeckte er etwa eine Minute später auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Spielfeldes und zu seinem Entsetzen befand sich James viel näher an ihrem gemeinsamen Ziel, auch wenn er den Schnatz noch nicht zu bemerken schien. So schnell, wie er konnte, wendete Harry seinen Besen und schoss auf den Goldenen Schnatz zu. Inzwischen hatte auch James bemerkt, wo ich der Ball befand und raste mit großer Geschwindigkeit auf diesen zu.  
Es war ein Kopf an Kopf rennen, denn Harry erreichte James etwa zehn Meter vor dem Schnatz. Harry lehnte sich noch weiter in seinen Besen, um diesem noch das letzte bisschen Geschwindigkeit herauszuverlangen. Und langsam aber sicher gewann er die Vorderhand. Fast zeitgleich streckten die beiden Freunde ihre Hände aus und Harry spürte noch, wie James' Hand von der seinen abprallte, als der Slytherin glücklich den Goldenen Schnatz umfasste. Er riss aufgeregt die Hand nach oben und das Publikum brach in tosenden Applaus aus. So einen Kampf hatten sie schon lange nicht mehr gesehen.  
James schlug Harry freundschaftlich auf den Rücken und gratulierte ihm, während sie zu Boden flogen.  
"Harry, das war fantastisch!" Mit diesem Ausruf kamen Hookes und der Rest der Mannschaft auf den siegreichen Sucher zugestürmt und umarmten ihn. Als Harry sich aus der Gruppenumarmung loseisen konnte sah er Severus, der auf ihn zugerannt kam. Auch er viel ihm um den Hals. "Du warst ganz toll, Harry", sagte er aufgeregt. "Bisher hab ich noch nie bei einem Quidditchspiel zugesehen, aber ich denke, ich habe da einiges verpasst", grinste er, "aber denk jetzt nicht, ich würde ein Fan oder so."  
"Das habe ich auch nicht erwartet."  
Plötzlich merkte Harry, dass Hermine weder bei ihm war, um ihn zu beglückwünschen, noch bei James um diesen zu trösten, wobei dieser seine Niederlage ziemlich gut wegsteckte. Er feixte schon wieder mit Sirius rum und Harry war sich sicher, dass dieses Spiel ihrer Freundschaft nicht geschadet hatte. Suchend sah er sich nach Hermine um und entdeckte sie unerwarteterweise zusammengekauert am Spielfeldrand. Sofort rannte er durch die Menge auf sie zu und erreichte sie gerade, als sie auf den Boden sank. "Hermine!", rief er erschrocken, "Was ist mit dir?"  
"Ich weiß nicht, Harry", stieß sie erstickt, auf dem Boden kauernd, hervor. "Könntest du mich bitte in die Krankenstation bringen?" Dann wurde sie ohnmächtig.

Tbc Geneviere auf Kommianzeige schiel

(1) Flacken ist, wenn der Hüter irgendeinen Teil seines eigenen Körpers durch den Torreifen steckt, um den Quaffel herauszuschlagen. Es ist verboten, da der Torring von vorne und nicht von hinten zu bewachen ist. (Nachzulesen in Quidditsch im Wandel der Zeiten.)


	9. Du bist WAS?

_Feaneth:_ Schön, dass dir meine ff trotz anfänglichem Missfallen doch gefällt und das du überhaupt weitergelesen hast _freu_

_Love's Secret: _danke für dein nettes Review_ gg _ich freue mich immer über positive kommentare (hoffentlich auch dieses Mal)

_Lego-chan:_ dein flehen und rumrutschen hat sich gelohnt _grins _hier kommt das neue kapitel, hoffe es gefällt

_timespanned soul:_ ich freu mich tierisch, dass dir miene ff so gut zu gefallen scheint _vor freude im raum rumhüpf_ wer fragt sich nich, wie alles weitergeht? is schließlich sinn der sache _grins_

_Mina:_ ja, harry ist beim quidditch einfach in siener eigenen welt, alles andere bleibt da außen vor (sogar sein süßer toller sevi-putzi _grins_)

und jetzt gehts mal schnell weiter. ich hofe auf viele kommis, könnte ich gebrauchen umd wieterzuschreiben _grins  
_

Kapitel 9 Du bist WAS? 

Nervös lief Harry vor der Tür zur Krankenstation hin und her. Severus der Harry gefolgt war, als dieser seine Freundin zur Krankenstation brachte, saß an eine Wand gelehnt auf dem Boden und sah Harry dabei zu, wie dieser sich verrückt machte.  
"Harry", versuchte Sev seinen Freund zu beruhigen, "Madam Pomfrey ist die beste Heilerin im ganzen Land, Hermine ist bei ihr in guten Händen. Wollen wir nicht lieber in den Gemeinschaftsraum gehen? Dort wird bestimmt schon groß gefeiert und du als Ehrengast fehlst noch."  
Harry wollte gerade zu einer bissigen Antwort ansetzen, als die Tür zur Krankenstation geöffnet wurde und Madam Pomfrey heraustrat. "Ich hab ihre Schwester untersucht, Mr. Granger und ich kann ihnen versichern, dass es nichts schlimmes ist, allerdings denke ich, dass sie ihnen selbst sagen sollte, was sie hat, wenn sie so weit ist. Wenn sie wollen, können sie jetzt reinkommen. Sie sitzt bereits im Bett und liest."  
"Na siehst du Harry", sagte Severus erleichtert, "Wenn sie schon wieder liest, muss es ihr doch schon wieder besser gehen."  
"Sev, das heißt gar nichts, Hermine würde sogar auf ihrer eigenen Beerdigung noch lesen."  
"Na gut, wenn du meinst, aber lassen wir ihr doch selbst die Chance, uns zu erzählen, wie es ihr geht." Und damit schob er Harry mit sanfter Gewalt ins Zimmer.  
"Hey Mine", sagte der Slytherin, als sie vor ihrem Bett standen.  
"O Harry, Severus. Schön das ihr hier seid, aber ich dachte, ihr würdet schon längst in eurem Gemeinschaftsraum den glorreichen Sieg Slytherins feiern."  
"Wie hätte ich feiern können, wenn du hier ohnmächtig im Krankenzimmer liegst? Ich habe mir viel zu große Sorgen um dich gemacht."  
"Warum hast du ihn nicht zum feiern gezwungen, Severus? Er hätte es so verdient."  
"Denkst du, ich hätte es nicht versucht, Hermine? Eine halbe Stunde habe ich auf ihn eingeredet und das, obwohl ich Partys eigentlich nicht leiden kann."  
Hermine kicherte los. "Das hatte ich fast vermutet." Harry stimmte in Hermines Lachen mit ein und Severus sah sie verständnislos an. Aber Harry konnte gar nicht mehr aufhören zu kichern, denn die Vorstellung, wie Severus hemmungslos feierte war einfach zu köstlich. Versöhnlich drückte er die Hand seines Liebsten und sah ihn entschuldigend an.  
Dann wandte er sich wieder Hermine zu. "Und was hat Madam Pomfrey jetzt herausgefunden? Warum bist du eben zusammengebrochen?" Hermine sah plötzlich sehr erschöpft aus und schien ihre Decke sehr interessant zu finden. "Severus, wäre es möglich, dass du uns alleine lässt", fragte sie schüchtern, "Nicht, dass ich was gegen dich hätte, aber ich würde es Harry gerne allein sagen."  
"Klar, kein Problem ich warte dann draußen auf dich", er drückte noch mal Harrys Hand und lies die beiden dann alleine.  
"Hermine?", fragte Harry schüchtern, als diese eine ganze Weile beharrlich geschwiegen hatte.  
"Oh Harry. Stimmt, ich wollte dir ja erzählen was los ist. Also, ich bin umgekippt, weil ich eine Magendarm Entzündung hatte, die ich aber die letzte Woche ignoriert habe, weil ich so viel für die Schule tun musste. Das hat sich jetzt gerächt. Aber das ist es nicht, was mich so mitnimmt. Madam Pomfrey hat bei ihrer Untersuchung herausgefunden, das ich... also, ich bin ... verdammt, ist das schwer. Also Harry, ich bin schwanger."  
"Du bist WAS?", rief Harry schockiert aus. "Aber von wem?"  
"Von Peeves", sagte die Gryffindor sarkastisch, "Was denkst du denn? Von James natürlich."  
"Aber wie?"  
"Also, da waren die Bienchen und die Blümchen", fing Hermine an.  
"Ach jetzt verarsch mich nicht", sagte Harry erbost, "ich meine, warum? Warum hast du mit James geschlafen? Du kennst ihn doch kaum."  
"Ich kenne dich, Harry", erwiderte das Mädchen leise, "Und ich weiß, dass James dir sehr ähnlich ist - oder eher du ihm. Und deswegen wusste ich, dass es richtig ist."  
Darauf wusste Harry nicht, was er sagen sollte. "Und was machst du jetzt mit dem Kind?"  
"Ich weiß es nicht, aber ich würde es schon gerne bekommen. Ach, ich hab doch keine Ahnung. Es ist so seltsam. Denk doch mal nach. In Wirklichkeit ist der Vater schon tot und du bist der Bruder des Kindes."  
"Stimmt, ich würde Bruder werden. Das wäre eine schöne Vorstellung, Mine. Zu wissen, dass ich doch noch einen 'normalen' lebenden Verwandten habe."  
"Du findest es also in Ordnung?"  
"Wenn du so fragst, ja. Ich finde es sogar sehr in Ordnung. Aber ich weiß auch, dass es für dich eine riesengroße Umstellung bedeuten würde und ich würde es auch verstehen, wenn du das Kind nicht bekommen würdest, vor allem weil wir wohl bald wieder zurück müssen und das Kind dann keinen Vater hätte. Was würdest du dann machen? Wobei die Frage wohl auch lauten könnte: Was wird Dumbledore machen? Er weiß bestimmt inzwischen schon bescheid über deine Situation und wird nicht sehr erfreut sein, da du soeben dabei bist, die Vergangenheit zu ändern."  
"Du hast wohl recht", sagte Hermine nachdenklich, "meinst du, ich sollte es James sagen?"  
"Das überlasse ich dir. Das ist nicht meine Sache. Aber ich würde sagen, warte erst mal ab, bis du mit Dumbledore gesprochen hast. Dann kannst du dich ja entscheiden, wie es weiter gehen soll. Und jetzt solltest du dich wohl etwas ausruhen. Ich weiß ja nicht, aber ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass du jetzt ziemlich erschöpft bist."

Zehn Minuten später saß Harry erschöpft neben Severus im Gemeinschaftraum und schwieg seinen Freund beharrlich an. "Komm schon, Harry", sagte dieser neugierig, "sag mir, was los ist. Du siehst nämlich nicht so aus, als würde es dir sonderlich gut gehen."  
"Doch, Severus, es geht mir gut. Sei damit zufrieden. Das hier ist mein Problem und geht dich nichts an. Ich muss jetzt erst mal nachdenken und einige Sachen in meinem Kopf wieder in Ordnung bringen." Er stand auf und ging Richtung Bibliothek, er wollte jetzt Hausaufgaben machen, um sich abzulenken. Anscheinend war er Hermine wirklich ähnlicher, als er angenommen hatte, sie versuchte Probleme auch immer mit lernen zu lösen.  
Harry hatte zwar vor seiner Freundin so getan, als würde es ihm nichts ausmachen, dass sie schwanger war. Aber das hatte er nur getan, um sie zu schonen. In Wirklichkeit machte es ihm sogar eine ganze Menge aus. Sein Vater sollte also plötzlich noch ein zweites Kind bekommen, von dem er möglicherweise nie erfahren würde? Und er würde einen kleinen Bruder oder eine kleine Schwester bekommen, dessen Mutter seine beste Freundin war, die seinen Vater eigentlich nie hatte kennen lernen sollen? Das war so - verrückt. Harry wusste nicht mehr, was er denken sollte. Natürlich freute er sich darauf, ein kleines Geschwisterchen zu bekommen. Wenn dem nicht so wäre hatte er es Hermine gegenüber nie behauptet. Aber würde das Kleine überhaupt jemals erfahren, dass er ihr oder sein Bruder war?  
Harry setzte sich an einen Tisch und überlegte fieberhaft, was er jetzt machen sollte, als sich plötzlich zwei Jungs zu beiden Seiten neben ihn setzten.  
"Hi Harry", sagte James kumpelhaft "Was hast du? Du siehst so bedrückt aus."  
"Ich hab nichts, nur ein paar Probleme mit Zaubertränke."  
"Na da wird dir doch wohl Snifelus helfen können", meinte James vergnügt. Harry sah ihn scharf an. "Was ist?", fragte der Gryffindor verdutzt.  
"Ich vermute mal, er will nicht, dass du Snape Snifelus nennst. Schließlich sind sie befreundet", erklärte Sirius.  
"Oh, stimmt. Das hatte ich nicht bedacht. Sorry Har."  
"Ist schon gut, James. Aber ich glaube nicht, das er mir im Moment helfen wird ich war eben nicht gerade nett zu ihm. Er wollte mir helfen, aber ich habe ihn nicht gelassen, ihm gesagt, dass es nicht sein Problem wäre."  
"Oh, das ist gar nicht gut", sagte Sirius düster, "Wenn Remus mir so kommen würde, wäre ich nicht sehr erfreut."  
"Aber warum denn?", fragte James irritiert, "Mir wäre es wurst, wenn einer von euch sagen würde, dass ich mich aus seinen Angelegenheiten raushalten soll."  
"Und was wäre, wenn Hermine das sagen würde?", fragte Sirius.  
"Na dann wäre ich natürlich wütend. Aber das ist doch was ganz anderes."  
"Nein. Ist es nicht."  
"Natürlich. Schließlich seid ihr weder mit Remus oder Snif.. Snape zusammen. Oder etwa doch?", fragte er erstaunt. "Nein, das kann doch nicht sein!" Langsam schien bei ihm der Sickel zu fallen. "Harry, du und - Snape? Und Remus und du? Ich glaub's ja nicht!"  
"Verachtest du uns jetzt?", fragte Harry schüchtern.  
"Nein, ich verachte euch nicht, aber ich weiß nicht wirklich, was ich davon halten soll. Das ausgerechnet ihr schwul seid, hätte ich nie erwartet. Aber es ist eure Sache. Aber Harry, jetzt sag mal ehrlich. Snape? Was findest du an dem?"  
Harry lachte erleichtert auf, ihm war es so wichtig gewesen, dass James die Neuigkeit gut aufnehmen würde, denn er hatte sich schon immer gefragt, was wohl passieren würde, wenn sein Vater erfahren hätte, dass sein Sohn schwul war. "Ich weiß auch nicht, warum gerade Severus", antwortete Harry, "Ich denke einfach mal, er hat so etwas geheimnisvolles, das mich irgendwie - anmacht."  
"Und habt ihr schon... na du weiß schon", fragte James augenscheinlich interessiert.  
"Ob wir was? Ach so, nein, bisher noch nicht. Aber du und Hermine offensichtlich."  
"Was? Woher weißt du das? Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie es dir erzählen würde."  
"Hat sie auch nicht. Nicht wirklich jedenfalls. Sagen wir es so, ich habe es anders herausgefunden. Und ich glaube, jetzt sollte ich mich wirklich um Severus kümmern. Hoffentlich redet er noch mit mir."

Auf dem Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum begegnete Harry Hookes. "Oh, hi Harry. Dich habe ich gerade gesucht. Ich hab eben Professor Gjortik getroffen und er sagte, das Professor Dumbledore dich ganz dringend in seinem Büro sprechen will. Komm mit, ich bring dich hin, du kennst das Passwort ja gar nicht." Schweigen liefen sie nebeneinander die Gänge entlang. "Ich wollte dir übrigens noch mal sagen, wie toll ich heute deinen Auftritt als Sucher fand", sagte Hookes plötzlich, "Dank dir haben wir zum ersten mal seit langem wieder gegen Gryffindor gewonnen."  
"Es war mir eine Ehre", grinste Harry, "Und ich denke, James hat es auch mal ganz gut getan, mal nicht zu gewinnen. Ich hätte ihn vielleicht vorwarnen und ihm sagen sollen, dass ich bisher erste in einziges Spiel in meinem Leben verloren habe und dass nur, weil ich schon ziemlich früh im Krankenflügel gelandet bin."  
"Ja, ich denke, das wäre ihm eine große Hilfe gewesen", lachte Hookes vergnügt und blieb stehen. "Lakritzzauberstäbe", sagte er zu dem Wasserspeier, der den Eingang zu Dumbledores Büro bildete. 'Hätte ich mir ja denken können, dass der Alte mal wieder so ein Passwort benutzt', dachte Harry heiter. Sein Gespräch mit James und Sirius und das mit Hookes hatten ihn wieder etwas aufgemuntert und so stieg der Slytherin jetzt mit ziemlich gemischten Gefühlen die Wendeltreppe zum Büro seines Direktors empor.  
Er klopfte an Dumbledores Tür und trat dann ein, nachdem Dumbledore ihn dazu aufgefordert hatte.  
"Ah Harry. Schön dass du da bist. Setz dich doch", damit deutete er auf einen bequemen Stuhl, der vor seinem Schreibtisch stand.  
"Was gibt es, Professor?", fraget Harry, nachdem er sich gesetzt hatte.  
"Ich denke, du weißt, warum ich dich zu mir gebeten habe."  
"Hermine", stellte der Slytherin fest.  
"Genau. Ich habe soeben mit Miss Granger gesprochen und nun möchte ich gerne wissen, was du davon hältst."  
"Bitte? Warum wollen sie denn meine Meinung wissen? Ich habe mit der Sache doch nichts zu tun", wehrte Harry ab.  
"Ich denke sogar, dass du eine ganze Menge damit zu tun hast. Ich bin doch nicht blind, ich habe erkannt, dass du in irgendeiner Weise mit James verwandt bist, auch wenn ich noch nicht weiß, in welcher. Und jetzt möchte ich wissen, ob Miss Grangers Schwangerschaft etwas bedeutendes an der Zukunft ändern kann, besonders, wenn man Mr. Potter davon in Kenntnis setzt."  
"Wenn sie mich so fragen", sagte Harry und dachte nach "ich weiß nicht, ob es so gut wäre, James zu sagen, was mit Mine los ist. Wenn er erfährt, dass sie nur eine kleine Magenverstimmung hatte, dann reicht das. Denn ich weiß nicht, ob es ihn nicht vielleicht davon abhalten könnte, weitere Kinder zu bekommen."  
"Da könntest du recht haben, Harry. Aber was hältst du davon, wenn Hermine dieses Kind bekommt?"  
"Was ich davon halte? Ich weiß nicht genau. Ich denke, ich finde es ganz gut, denn wie sie schon treffend festgestellt haben, wäre dieses Kind mit mir verwandt und ich muss zugeben, dass mir die Vorstellung wirklich gut gefällt. Aber was haben sie denn jetzt vor?"  
"Ich werde Hermine nicht davon abhalten, dieses Kind auszutragen, wenn es ihr Wunsch ist. Aber ich denke, es wäre das beste, vor der Schule geheim zu halten, dass sie schwanger ist, denn wenn ihr wieder nach Hause müsst darf dies keine Thema zwischen ihr und Mr. Potter sein."

Als Harry einige Zeit später das Büro des Direktors wieder verließ, fühlte er sich irgendwie erleichtert, dass er sich einmal mit jemandem darüber unterhalten konnte. Er hatte dem Direktor seine Bedenken erläutert und dieser hatte ihm zugestimmt, jedoch auch gesagt, dass diese Entscheidung ganz alleine von Hermine zu treffen sei.  
Nun konnte er endlich zu Severus gehen und sich bei ihm entschuldigen, es sei denn, es käme ihm schon wieder jemand entgegen, der ihn irgendwo hinbringen sollte.  
Als er den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat sah er sich sofort nach seinem liebsten um, doch konnte er ihn nirgends entdecken. Schnell krallte er sich den nächst besten Schüler, der an ich vorbeilief und fragte ihn: "Hast du Snape gesehen?" Der Schüler, vermutlich ein Zweitklässler, sah Harry erschrocken an. "I.. ich glaub, er ist vorhin nach oben gegangen", stotterte er, "a.. aber ich kann mich auch irren." "Danke", sagte Harry, ließ den armen Jungen los und ging die Treppe nach oben zu ihren Schlafsälen.   
Doch auch in ihrem Schlafsaal war Severus nicht und Harry wollte gerade wieder nach unten gehen, als er einen Brief auf Severus' Bett liegen sah. Er war komplett schwarz und mit grüner Tinte beschrieben. Eigentlich hielt Harry nichts davon, die Post anderer zu lesen, doch in diesem falle konnte er sich nicht zurückhalten.

"Hallo Severus,  
wir freuen uns sehr, dich in unserem Kreis begrüßen zu dürfen. Doch bevor du offiziell aufgenommen werden kannst, was frühestens nach deinem Schulabschluss geschehen kann, da minderjährige Zauberer nichts taugen, musst du noch einige Dinge bezüglich unserer Vereinigung lernen. Auf den weiteren Pergamenten stehen unsere Regeln und die wichtigsten Zauber, die du beherrschen musst.  
Lang lebe der Lord  
Lucius Malfoy"

Langsam ließ Harry das Pergament sinken. Er konnte es nicht fassen. Anscheinend hatte Severus hinter seinem Rücken beschlossen, ein Todesser zu werden. Und das alles in dieser kurzen zeit. Oder wie lange schrieb er sich schon mit Malfoy Briefe? Harry war etwas erstaunt, dass ausgerechnet Lucius Malfoy Voldemorts Anhänger rekrutierte, doch jeder hatte mal klein angefangen.  
Vorsichtig hob Harry ein weiteres Pergament hoch, das noch auf dem Bett lag. Auf diesem waren, wie Malfoy bereits angekündigt hatte, Zaubersprüche vermerkt. Ganz oben standen auch sofort die drei unverzeihlichen und darunter einige weitere, nicht gerade harmlose, Sprüche. So sehr Harry auch suchte, konnte er das letzte Pergament mit den regeln nicht finden.  
Als Harry auf die Uhr sah, stellte er fest, das es bereits zeit zum Abendessen war. Also machte er sich auf den Weg zur großen halle, mit der Hoffnung dort Severus zu begegnen, denn eigentlich hatte er im Moment keinen Hunger.

In der Großen Halle setzte er sich wie immer neben Severus. "Hey", sagte er "bist du böse auf mich?" Er wollte zuerst diese Sache geklärt haben, bis er Severus auf Voldemort ansprach.  
Sev schüttelte den kopf. "Nein, ich bin nicht böse auf dich, aber ich war etwas enttäuscht, weil du mich so vor den Kopf gestoßen hast. Aber können wir jetzt vielleicht erstmal essen? Ich kann mich grad nicht so gut konzentrieren." Und damit nahm er sich etwas Fleisch und ignorierte Harry, so gut es ging. Dieser sah ihn erstaunt an, zuckte dann aber mit den Schultern und nahm sich ebenfalls etwas.  
Igendwann wurde es ihm zu bunt. Er schluckte seinen Bissen runter und drehte sich zu seinem Freund. "Hör mal Sev, sagt dir der Satz 'die Würde des Menschen ist unantastbar' etwas?"  
Der angesprochene sah Harry erstaunt an. "Nein woher kennst du den?"  
"Der steht in den Menschenrechten der Muggeln."  
"Aha", Severus nahm sich unbekümmert ein stück Brot. "Und was willst du mir damit sagen?"  
"Ich will damit sagen, dass ich dafür bin, dass man die Menschen achten sollte, egal welchen Blutes sie sind"  
"Okay Harry. Wie du meinst."  
"Du verstehst nicht, was ich meine, oder?"  
"Nein, nicht wirklich."  
"Ich habe heute einen Brief auf deinem Bett gefunden und ihn gelesen."  
"Du liest meine Post?", unterbrach Severus ihn aufgebracht.  
"Normalerweise nicht, aber in diesem Fall fand ich es richtig. Ich finde es nicht gut, wenn du dich Voldemort anschließt", sagte Harry ruhig.  
"Sprich nicht seinen Namen aus, das dürfen nur auserwählte", mahnte Sev ihn.  
"Spinnst du jetzt? Ich nenn den Kerl, wie ich will!", brauste Harry auf.  
"Psst, ich bitte dich. Halt dich damit wenigstens in meiner Gegenwart zurück."  
"Du hast Angst", stellte Harry plötzlich überrascht fest.  
"Wie bitte?"  
"Natürlich! Du hast Angst. Ich glaub's nicht! Wie kann man vor so einem Typen nur Angst haben? Oder ist es Malfoy? Hat er dich unter Druck gesetzt? Dieses miese Arschloch", meckerte Harry.  
"Hey, du kennst Lucius doch gar nicht. Wir sind schon seit Jahren befreundet und ich kann dich beruhigen, er hat mich nicht unter druck gesetzt. Aber Harry, können wir das vielleicht wo anders besprechen?"

Sie gingen gerade durch die Gänge, auf der Suche nach einem Ungestörten Ort zum reden, da wurde Harry von James aufgehalten. "Harry, kann ich dich kurz sprechen?", fragte er. "Allein", setzte er mit einem Seitenblick auf Severus hinzu, der allerdings nicht so böse ausfiel, wie sonst immer. Er schien Harrys Beziehung zu seinem Hassobjekt wirklich gut aufgenommen zu haben.  
"Sev?", fragte Harry bittend.  
"Ich geh schon mal vor, ich würd sagen, wir treffen uns dann in der Bibliothek. Ich warte da auf dich." Und damit ging er. Harry fand, er sah ein wenig enttäuscht aus, die Schultern hingen schlaff herunter und sein Gang, sonst aufrecht und stolz, wirkte ungewöhnlich eingefallen.  
"Also, James, was gibt's?", wandte Harry sich wieder an den Gryffindor.  
"Ich wollte mit dir über Hermine sprechen. Weißt du, wie es ihr geht?"  
"Gut, denke ich. Als ich sie besucht habe wirkte sie noch ganz fröhlich auf mich"  
"Auf mich auch. Aber sie wirkte auch ein wenig angespannt und überlegte die ganze zeit."  
"Na ja, du kennst ja Hermine Wenn sie mal nicht überlegt kannst du dir Gedanken über sie machen", versuchte Harry seinen Freund zu beruhigen, "Aber so kannst du ganz ruhig bleiben. Wenn Madam Pomfrey sie wieder aus dem Krankenflügel entlässt, wird sie wieder genau so sein, wie vorher."  
"Harry! Du verschweigst mir doch irgendetwas", beschuldigte James ihn.  
"Nein, warum sollte ich? Hör mal, ich muss jetzt wirklich mit Sev reden. Es ist wichtig. Mach dir keine sorgen um Mine, das wird schon wieder." Und damit drehte er sich um und ging schnellen Schrittes den Weg zur Bibliothek.  
Doch irgendwie schien heute ganz Hogwarts zu versuchen, Harry davon abzuhalten, mit Severus zu sprechen, denn in diesem Moment erschien mit einem lauten Plopp eine Hauselfe vor Harrys Füßen und riss diesen zu Boden. "Mr. Granger, Sir. Es tut Tipsy leid, sie zu fall gebracht zu haben. Aber Miss Granger schickte mich, sie zu holen", piepste sie in einem etwas altertümlichen Tonfall. "Muss das sein?", grummelte Harry beim aufstehen. "Ich denke schon, Sir. Miss Granger wirkte sehr aufgeregt." "Gut, dann sag ihr, ich bin in fünf Minuten bei ihr."

"Was gibt's denn, Mine?", fragte Harry sofort beim betreten des Krankenflügels.  
"Du wirkst ja nicht sehr glücklich, jetzt hier zu sein", sagte das Mädchen eingeschnappt.  
"Nein, Hermine. Ich bin auch nicht gerade glücklich darüber. Eigentlich wollte ich gerade mit Severus darüber sprechen, was ich davon halte, dass er eine Todesser wird."  
"Harry!", rief Hermine erschrocken "du kannst ihn nicht davon abhalten. Er muss ein Todesser werden. Sonst ändern wir die Zeit!"  
"Ja, ich weiß. Aber ich wollte ihm wenigstens sagen, was ich davon halte. Aber weshalb hast du mich jetzt eigentlich holen lassen?"  
"Na ja, ich wollte dir eigentlich nur sagen, dass ich beschlossen habe, dass Kind zu bekommen", sagte sie freudestrahlend.  
"Wirklich?", fragte Harry aufgeregt, "Das ist ja toll. Und ich werde jetzt also Bruder! Mine, du bist die beste!" Freudig umarmte er seine beste Freundin. "Aber ich muss jetzt wirklich mit Sev sprechen. Bitte", flehentlich sah er Hermine an.  
"Geh schon", forderte sie ihn auf.  
"Du bist die beste." Und nun machte er sich endgültig auf den Weg, zur Bibliothek, zu Severus. Und diesmal konnte ihn nichts aufhalten.

TBC


	10. Versöhnung

Jaaaa, ich hab's geschafft, ich hab endlich Kapitel 10 geschrieben! freuz Ich bin endlich im zweistelligem bereich.Jetzt allerdings eine schlechte Nachricht: ich habe beschlossen die Geschichte mit dem nächsten Kapitel zu beenden, da die Geschichte sich sonst nicht mehr dem Titel entsprechend verhalten würde, aber ich verspreche euch, wenn ihr wollt, kommt bald eine Fortsetzung (Hab davon sogar schon den Prolog geschrieben ) Eigentlich hatte ich hier eine sehr schöne Lemon, die wurde aber bei FF.de gesperrt, also hab ih die da rausgenommen. Da mein PC mich hasst ist der genau da abgestürzt wo ich die lemon speichern wolle un jetzt is se futsch. ich hoffe euch reicht die zensierte fassung.

Da es grad ein Uhr nachts ist und ich das kapi hauptsächlich hochlade weil mir langweilig is (ne freundin hält mich mit verrückten Märchen wach - psst die sind zensiert _grins_) und jetzt bin ich zu faul euch auf aure sehr lieben reviews zu antworten. ich hoffe ihr nehmt mir das nicht übel, ich verspreche im nächsten - und letzten- kapitel werde ich nochmal jedem danken

und nu viel spaß

Kapitel 10 Versöhnung  
Als Harry die Bibliothek betrat sah er sofort, dass diese voll besetzt war und Severus missgelaunt neben der Tür stand und auf ihn wartete.   
"Gut das du da bist, Harry", brummte dieser dem Braunhaarigen entgegen, "Ich denke nämlich nicht, das dies hier der richtige Ort ist, um sich ungestört zu unterhalten. Was hältst du davon, wenn wir wo anders hingehen?"  
"Das ist eine gute Idee, ich habe keine Lust, von irgendwem belauscht zu werde. Wollen wir in den Raum der Wünsche? Ich vermute, dort sind wir ungestört."  
Kurz darauf standen sie auch schon in besagtem Raum, in dem auf Harrys Wunsch hin ein prasselndes Kaminfeuer, zwei gemütliche Sessel und ein Tisch mit einem Teller voll Keksen und einer Kanne Tee erschienen.  
Sie machten es sich auf den Sesseln bequem und Harry rutschte unwohl auf seinem hin und her. Er wusste nicht genau, wie er anfangen sollte. Er wollte seinen Freund fragen, wie es dazu kam, das er sich Voldemort anschließen wollte, wollte fragen, warum. Doch kein Ton kam von seinen Lippen. Er hatte angst, Severus würde ihn nicht verstehen, wütend sein, weil Harry andere Ansichten über den Dunklen Lord hatte.  
"Also", fing Harry irgendwann an. "Also", sagte auch Severus. Sie sahen sich kurz an und schwiegen wieder. "Ich versteh dich nicht", brachte Harry schließlich hervor. "Was verstehst du nicht?", fragte Sev wirklich interessiert. "Warum du dich Vol... dem Dunklen Lord, anschließen kannst. Er ist grausam und menschenverachtend. Und ist dir schon aufgefallen, das auf dem beiliegenden Pergament mit Zaubersprüchen ausschließlich solche stehen, die entweder verboten sind, oder sich gerade an der Grenze zur Legalität befinden. Was findest du daran?"  
"Was ich daran finde? Das kann ich dir sagen. ich halte davon, das ich meinen Vater stolz mache, ich hoffe, dass er mich dann mal ansieht, mir sagt, das ich etwas gut gemacht habe, aufhört", er unterbrach sich, schluckte einmal und fuhr dann leiser fort, "aufhört, mich zu schlagen."  
"Dein Vater schlägt dich?"  
"Nur wenn er wütend auf mich ist, aber ja, er schlägt mich und ich möchte, dass das aufhört. Und deswegen möchte ich mich den Todessern anschließen."  
"Aber ich finde das nicht gut, Severus. Die Todesser sind schlecht, Voldemort ist böse. Er ist ein verachtenswerter Mensch, ein Halbblut, das Menschen mit schmutzigem Blut umbringt. Schmutziges Blut", Harry spuckte das Wort verächtlich aus, "allein schon dieses Wort könnte mich zur Weisglut treiben. Und Schlammblut. Was soll das denn? Kein Mensch hat das Recht, andere Menschen zu verachten, oder zu töten. Egal wie stark seine Magie ist." Severus sah seinen Freund erschrocken an. Harrys Hass auf Voldemort, der schon viel zu viele Menschen aus Harrys Leben gerissen hatte, war sehr offensichtlich, auch wenn der schwarzhaarige natürlich nicht wissen konnte, woher dieser stammte.  
"Aber jetzt versteh mich doch, Harry", flehte er, "Ich möchte nur, das mein Vater stolz auf mich ist. Ich habe nicht vor, irgendwen umzubringen. Außerdem finde ich es gar nicht mal so schlecht, was der Lord macht. Er zeigt den Zauberern, dass sie ihre Würde behalten müssen und sich von den Muggeln nicht mehr so unterdrücken lassen dürfen."  
"Würde?", fragte Harry verächtlich, "Glaubst du wirklich du hättest noch ein kleines Bisschen Würde in dir, sobald du den ersten unschuldigen Muggel getötet hast, womöglich sogar ein Kind?"  
"Ein Kind? Warum sollte ich ein Kind töten. Und ich sagte doch bereits, ich habe nicht vor, jemanden umzubringen." Aufgebracht sprang Harry von seinem Sessel auf. "Glaubst du, den Dunklen Lord interessiert, was du vorhast? Ganz bestimmt nicht. Wenn er will, dass du jemanden umbringst, ja auch Kinder, dann hast du das zu tun, oder du bist derjenige, der umgebracht wird, oder mindesten mit einem anderen schmerzhaften Fluch belegt wird. Und ich möchte doch nicht, dass du stirbst, oder dass dir jemand weh tut. Ich habe schon so viele liebe Menschen verloren, ich möchte dich nicht auch noch verlieren. Nicht an ihn", verbittert sah Harry einen Freund an.  
Der ganze Schmerz über Sirius' Tod, den er seit seiner Zeitreise nicht mehr gespürt hatte, kam wieder hoch und ihm schossen die Tränen in die Augen. Er wollte nicht noch einen geliebten Menschen an Voldemort verlieren, nicht Sev. Harry schluchzte leise auf. "Es tut mir leid Sev, aber ich liebe dich doch und ich möchte nicht, dass dir etwas passiert und Voldemort ist unberechenbar. Und ich habe das Gefühl, solltest du auf seine Seite Wechseln werden wir uns irgendwann im Krieg gegenüberstehen. Und ich will nicht kämpfen, nicht mit dir, nicht mit irgendeinem anderen Todesser und auch nicht mit Voldemort." Harry hatte die Hoffnung, dass diese Drohung Severus umstimmen konnte, denn sonst wusste er nicht, was er noch machen sollte.  
"Aber warum sollten wir uns im Krieg gegenüberstehen? Und warum solltest du ausgerechnet gegen Voldemort kämpfen? Harry, das ist absurd." Traurig sah Harry den Slytherin an und nickt resigniert. Er wusste, dass es keinen Zweck hatte, weiter mit Sev zu streiten, der Schwarzhaarige kannte seine Zukunft nicht und Harry konnte sie ihm nicht erzählen. "Aber du musst mir versprechen, dass du nur tust, was du für richtig hältst", verlangte Harry und wischte sich die Tränen vom Gesicht.  
"Natürlich verspreche ich dir das", sagte Severus ernst, "Ich tue nur, was ich für Richtig halte. Das habe ich bisher immer und das werde ich auch weiterhin tun." Harry nickte erleichtert. Er wusste, dass sein Freund die Wahrheit sagte, schließlich würde er später als Spion arbeiten.  
"Und jetzt?", fragte Harry etwas ratlos und lies die Arme hängen.  
Severus lächelte Harry leicht an. "Vertraust du mir, Harry?" Dieser nickte. "Natürlich vertraue ich dir, Sev, wieso fragst...?" Severus schnitt Harry das Wort ab, in dem er sich vorbeugte und seine Lippen sanft auf die seines Freundes legte. Der jüngere Zauberer erwiderte augenblicklich den Kuss und öffnete seine Lippen, als die Zunge des Slytherins um Einlass bat. Sev erkundete mit seiner Zunge zärtlich die Mundhöhle des anderen, während er ihn sanft in Richtung des Himmelbettes schob, dass mit einem Male mitten im Raum erschien.  
Severus drückte den Jungen-der-lebt mit sanfter Gewalt auf das Bett runter und fing sich einen fragenden Blick aus den smaragdgrünen Augen ein. "Keine Angst, Harry. Ich höre auf, wenn du mir sagst, dass ich aufhören soll." Harry nickte leicht und lächelte.  
Er wusste, dass Severus ihm nie absichtlich etwas antun würde, ihn nie vergewaltigen würde. Und vor allem nicht, nach dem sie sich gerade erst wieder vertragen hatten.  
Severus sah einige Sekunden auf seinen Freund hinab, bevor er langsam Harrys Krawatte von seinem Hals löste und neben dem Bett auf den Boden fallen ließ. Er lächelte und beugte sich hinab, um langsam Harrys Hals hinunter zu küssen. Seine Zunge fuhr hier und da sanft über die Haut zu lecken.  
Harry keuchte auf. "Sev..." Der Ältere legte dem Ex-Gryffindor einen Finger auf die Lippen. "Entspann dich, Schatz!" Severus setzte sich auf und streichelte sanft über die Schultern des unter ihm liegenden. Harry lächelte zu seinem Freund hoch und genoss die Streicheleinheiten.  
"Na, gefällt dir das, Harry?", flüsterte der zukünftige Tränkemeister seinem Freund ins Ohr. Harry konnte als Antwort nur nicken, besonders da Severus ihn zu sich hoch zog und ihm den Pullover, den er gerade trug über den Kopf zog.  
Er sah Severus aus leuchtenden grünen Augen an und ließ sich zurück auf die Kissen fallen. Severus betrachtete sich den Jungen unter sich, wie er da mit nacktem Oberkörper vor ihm auf dem Bett lag, wie sich seine Brust unter seinen schon etwas beschleunigten Atemzügen hob und senkte.   
"Willst du mich jetzt den ganzen Tag nur anstarren, Sev oder hattest du noch was Anderes mit mir vor?" fragte Harry jetzt und zog Sev an seinen Armen in einen wilden Kuss. Severus war für eine Sekunde überrascht, bevor er den Kuss genauso leidenschaftliche erwiderte und dabei mit seinen Händen über Harrys nackten Oberkörper strich.  
Severus löste den Kuss und schickte seinen Mund sofort wieder auf Wanderschaft. Langsam küsste er sich über das Kinn runter zum Hals. Dort küsste, leckte und saugte er solange an einer Stelle, bis dort ein rotes Mal entstand. Harry genoss die Behandlung sehr, sein Atem beschleunigte sich immer weiter. Er hob seine Hände und vergrub sie in Severus Haaren. Severus löste sich von dem Hals und sah sich sein Werk an. Er lächelte liebevoll. "Du gehörst zu mir, Harry!" Harry nickte bloß, da Severus seine Erkundung fortsetzte. Er leckte ein letztes Mal über das Mal, bevor er seine Zunge weiter hinab gleiten ließ.  
Er leckte und küsste sich langsam seinen Weg zu Harrys linker Brustwarze, die bereits hart geworden war. Er ließ seine Zunge in Kreisen drum herum gleiten, berührte sie aber nicht. "Sev... Bitte...", keuchte Harry über ihm. Severus leckte einmal kurz über die Brustwarze und entlockte dem ehemaligen Gryffindor damit ein leises Stöhnen.  
Severus grinste und lies beiden Brustwarzen eine entsprechende Behandlung zuteil werden, während seine Hände über den Bauch des Jüngeren strichen. Harrys Atem wurde immer keuchender, er wand sich unter dem quälenden Mund und den streichelnden Händen, die sich immer wieder seinem Hosenbund näherten, aber dann wieder verschwanden.  
Sev machte seine Sache aber auch einfach zu gut.  
Der Ältere richtete sich jetzt wieder auf und grinste auf seinen Freund runter. Dieser atmete heftig und es hatte sich schon leichter Schweißfilm auf seinem Körper gebildet. "Sev... du hast zuviel an!" murmelte der Ex-Gryffindor.  
Sein Slytherinfreund gluckste leicht auf und grinste. "Dann musst du mich schon davon befreien, Harry." Harry runzelte die Stirn und drehte sich mitsamt seinem Freund um. Severus lag jetzt unter ihm auf den Rücken und er hockte sich auf allen Vieren über seinen Freund.  
"Soll das eine Herausforderung sein?" fragte Harry und glitt mit seinen Händen zu Severus Brust, die noch von seinem schwarzen Hemd bedeckt wurde.  
Severus' schwarze Augen funkelten auffordernd und er lehnte sich bequem in den Laken zurück. Harry ließ keine Zeit vergehen. Ohne zu zögern begann er das Hemd seines Freundes aufzuknöpfen und somit die Brust freizulegen. Er bewunderte die blasse Haut, den schlanken Körper. Dann beugte er sich herab und begann damit überall auf der Brust kleine Küsse zu verteilen.  
Severus schloss genießerisch die Augen und ein leichtes Lächeln erschien auf seinen Lippen. Er genoss es, dass Harry ihn verwöhnte.  
Mit einmal keuchte er laut auf. Harry hatte seine Brustwarze in den Mund genommen und leicht hinein gebissen. Nach einer Weile wandte sich Harry der anderen Brustwarze zu und ließ ihr die gleiche Behandlung zu kommen, bevor er mit seinem Kopf weiter nach unten rutschte.  
Er leckte um Severus Bauchnabel und ließ seine Zunge dann kurz hineingleiten. Severus Atem beschleunigte sich mehr und mehr, er ging immer mehr in Keuchen über.  
Harrys Hände glitten jetzt an seinen noch bestofften Beinen hoch. Sie führten langsame kreisende Bewegungen aus. Je höher sie kamen, desto heftiger keuchte Severus auf. Als Harrys Hände über die Beule in seiner Hose glitten, stöhnte Severus laut auf und drückte sich seinem Freund entgegen.  
Auf Harrys Gesicht erschien ein breites Grinsen, als er langsam den Gürtel der Hose öffnete. Severus hatte sich auf seine Ellebogen gestützt und beobachtete seinen Freund dabei. Harry sah fragend zu ihm hoch und nach einem Nicken des Slytherins öffnete er den Kopf und zog langsam den Reißverschluss herunter. Severus stützte sich kurz auf dem Bett ab, um seinen Freund die Möglichkeit zu geben, ihm die Hose auszuziehen, dann legte er sich wieder hin.  
Severus lächelte leicht. "Soll ich weitermachen oder willst du?" Harry dachte einen Moment nach, bevor er leicht lächelte. "Ich lass mich lieber verwöhnen." Severus nickte leicht und bevor es sich Harry versah, lag er schon wieder auf dem Rücken und Severus war wieder über ihm. Es dauerte nicht lange und der Schwarzhaarige keuchte und stöhnte, während Severus seine ganze Brust küsste, leckte und dabei seine Beine streichelte.  
Harry stieß mit seiner Hüfte hoch. Severus spürte das Glied der anderen und lächelte leicht. Er arbeitete sich mit seinem Mund tiefer, bis er am Bund der Hose ankam. Er hob den Kopf, um sich noch mal Harrys Erlaubnis einzuholen. Dieser nickte nur leicht, zu mehr war er nicht fertig.  
Severus öffnete den Knopf und zog dann mit seinem Mund langsam den Reißverschluss herunter.  
was nun folgte, war die schönste Nacht im leben der beiden Liebenden. Eine nacht voller Leidenschaft und Freude.  
"Küss mich, Sev", murmelte Harry, als es vorbei war und der andere kam diesem Befehl sofort nach. Während sie sich küssten, genossen sie ihre Nähe und dachten daran, was für einen wunderschönen Augenblick sie beide gerade miteinander erlebt hatten!

Irgendwann mussten sie eingeschlafen sein, denn Harry wachte auf, als die ersten Sonnenstrahlen des Tages sein Gesicht kitzelten. Müde drehte er seinen Kopf hin und her, um diesen wieder wach zu bekommen, und sein Blick fiel auf den noch schlafenden Severus, der sich an ihn gekuschelt hatte.  
Harry erinnerte sich beim Anblick seines liebsten an die Nacht die hinter ihnen lag und er lächelte den anderen glücklich an. Noch nie hatte er etwas so schönes erlebt, wie in der letzten Nacht mit Severus. Er liebte den anderen dafür, das er ihm das schönste Erlebnis seines Lebens beschert hatte, ihm seine Jungfräulichkeit genommen hatte. Harry konnte sich nicht vorstellen, jemals mit einem anderen Mann zu schlafen, als mit dem, der jetzt neben ihm lag.  
Dieser regte sich in eben diesem Moment und schlug die Augen auf. "Morgen mein Schatz", sagte er verschlafen und reckte sich, um Harry einen Kuss zu geben, den dieser erfreut erwiderte. Als sie sich wieder lösten sagte er dann aber grinsend: "Das mit dem küssen nach dem aufwachen lassen wir demnächst lieber." Severus sah ihn erschrocken an. "Aber warum denn? War es denn nicht schön für dich? Willst du nicht mehr neben mir aufwachen?"  
Harry lachte leise. "Natürlich war es schön - wunderbar. Und ich möchte niemals mehr alleine aufwachen und immer neben dir", sagte er überschwänglich, "aber das nächste mal würde ich unsere Guten morgen Küsse gerne auf nach dem Zähneputzen verschieben, das ist seltsam." Erleichtert lachte der Schwarzhaarige auf. "Ach so meintest du das", sagte er beruhigt, "und ich dachte schon."  
"Keine Sorge", flüsterte der Ex-Gryffindor, bevor er seine Lippen erneut für einen Kuss auf die seines Liebsten senkte. "Wie war das mit dem Warten bis nach dem Zähneputzen", lachte der baldige Zaubertränkelehrer. "Nur dieses eine mal", nuschelte Harry und kuschelte sich an die Brust seines Liebsten.  
Dieser sah in diesem Moment auf die Uhr, die am anderen Ende des Raumes an einer Wand hing und wies Harry darauf hin, dass sie, wenn sie noch pünktlich zum Frühstück kommen wollten, sich langsam mal aus dem Bett erheben sollten. "Schon?", fragte Harry enttäuscht, "Ich würde am liebsten ewig mit dir hier liegen bleiben."  
"Wenn du keinen Hunger hast, können wir das gerne machen", schlug Severus vor, in diesem Moment lies Harrys Magen ein lautes Knurren vernehmen und Severus setzte sich lachend auf und zog den Jüngeren dabei mit sich. "Das war's dann wohl mit dem liegen bleiben. Auf, auf, du hast Hunger und ich übrigens auch. Lass uns zum Frühstück gehen."  
Der Weg zur Großen Halle gestaltete sich als sehr schwieriges Unterfangen für die beiden verliebten, da sie an fast jeder Ecke oder Nische stehen blieben, oder einer den anderen hineinzog, um weiter zu kuscheln, oder sich zu küssen. So kamen sie erst spät, aber lachend und glücklich, in die Große Halle, wo nur noch wenige Schüler saßen und aßen.  
Keiner achtete auf die beiden, die soeben eintraten worüber Harry sehr froh war, denn er hatte sich innerlich schon darauf eingestellt, mit unangenehmen Fragen zu ihrem Aufenthaltsort in der letzten Nacht, bombardiert zu werden.   
Nebeneinander setzten sie sich an den Slytherintisch, ihnen gegenüber saß noch Hookes, der allerdings zu sehr mit einem Mädchen, das Harry als Prissy Elliot, eine sehr nette Slytherin, identifizierte, beschäftigt war, als sie zu bemerken.   
Harry grinste den Slytherin an und sagte plötzlich laut: "Morgen Hookes, gut geschlafen?" der angesprochene schreckte hoch und lief rot an, als er in Harrys grinsendes Gesicht blickte. "Also ja, hab ich, wenn du dich jetzt fragst, wo ich letzte Nacht war, ich ähm, ich bin in der Bibliothek eingeschlafen", stotterte er und Harry lachte und murmelte etwas wie "Bibliothek, na klar" und grinste Severus an, welcher zurückgrinste.  
Aber Harry war sehr erleichtert darüber, dass scheinbar auch Hookes die Nacht wo anders verbracht hatte, denn so würde es nicht so sehr auffallen, das auch Harry und Severus nicht da gewesen waren und selbst wenn jemand ihre Abwesenheit bemerkt hatte, so würde keiner vermuten, dass sie die Nacht gemeinsam verbracht hatten. "Aber du scheinst dich heute Nacht anscheinend auch vergnügt zu haben, Granger", sagte da plötzlich Prissy und deutete auf Harrys Hals, an dem sich noch Severus' Mal befand.  
"Na ja", sagte Harry errötend, "ist ja nicht verboten, etwas Spaß zu haben, nicht wahr?" "Da hast du wohl recht", stimme Severus zu und alle vier lachten gemeinsam auch wenn Harry sich sicher war, dass sie dies nur taten, um ihre Verlegenheit zu überspielen, aber das spielte keine Rolle, die Hauptsache war doch, dass es ihnen allen gut ging, sie glücklich waren. Und Hookes und Prissy sahen wirklich sehr glücklich miteinander aus. Harry beschloss nach seiner Rückkehr in die Zukunft herauszufinden, was aus den beiden geworden war.  
Aber vorerst wollte Harry nicht an seine Rückkehr denken, diese war noch weit entfernt, hoffte er. Nach dem Frühstück wollten Harry und Sev einen kleinen Spaziergang um den See machen, Severus musste noch einige Kräuter sammeln, die bevorzugt an dem Ufer des Sees wuchsen. Sie wollten gerade aus dem großen Schlossportal gehen, als Harry eine Stimme hörte, die nach ihm rief: "Harry", rief Hermine, "warte doch! Ich muss mit dir sprechen." Die beiden waren stehen geblieben und warteten nun auf das Mädchen, welches sich kurz darauf schwer keuchend vor den Braunhaarigen hinstellte.  
"Harry Granger", sagte sie tadelnd, "Ich dachte liebe macht blind, aber nicht taub. Weißt du eigentlich, wie oft ich dich jetzt schon gerufen habe? Und ein Tempo habt ihr drauf, alle Achtung."  
"Schön das es dir trotzdem so gut geht, Mine. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du schon wieder aus der Krankenstation entlassen wurdest. Ich dachte Madam Pomfrey würde dich mindestens noch eine Woche da behalten."  
"Ich bin nicht krank, Harry", belehrte die Gryffindor ihn, "Warum sollte ich dann im Krankenflügel bleiben? Aber weshalb ich mit dir reden wollte. Wir sollen zu Dumbledore kommen, es schient dringend zu sein." In einer dunklen Ahnung zog sich Harrys Magen schmerzhaft zusammen. Aus welchem Grund wollte der Dirktor sie ausgerechnet jetzt sprechen? Hatte er etwa einen Weg gefunden, die beiden Zeitreisenden in ihre Zeit zurückzuschicken? Mit einem schlechten Gefühl im Bauch drehte er sich zu seinem Liebsten um. "Gehst du schon mal vor? Ich komme gleich nach, kann ja nicht so lange dauern, was Dumbledore von uns will. Wir treffen uns dann am See."  
Der schwarzhaarige sah ihn einmal prüfend an und nickte dann. "Okay, ich warte dann auf dich. Aber bleib nicht zu lange, ich glaube, dass würde ich nicht aushalten."  
"Keine angst", lächelte Harry und sah sich dann suchend um. Als er niemanden in ihrer Nähe sah, gab er Severus schnell einen Kuss auf den Mund und ging dann schnell hinter Hermine her, die bereits den Weg zum Büro des Schulleiters anstrebte. "Hey, Hermine, warte auf mich" und schon erschien Harry an der Seite seiner besten Freundin und schweigend gingen sie durch die Schule.  
"Habt ihr miteinander geschlafen?", fragte Hermine plötzlich in ihrer nüchternen art. Erstaunt sah Harry sie an. "Woher weißt du das?" Hermine schnaubte leise. "Das riecht man doch zehn Meter gegen den Wind, so wie ihr euch benehmt. Aber keine angst, ich denke man merkt es nur, wenn man über euch beide bescheid weiß." Erleichtert seufzte Harry auf.   
"War's schön?", fragte das Mädchen. "Oh ja, sehr sogar. Ich glaube, ich liebe ihn wirklich. Mine, meinst du, Dumbledore hat uns zu sich gerufen weil er einen Weg hat, wie wir wieder nach Hause können?"  
"Ich weiß es nicht, Harry", sagte Hermine und sah ihren Freund nachdenklich an.  
"Weil, ich will noch nicht nach Hause. Ich möchte hier bleiben. Ich will nicht, das Sev mich hasst, nicht mehr mit mir redet, mein Lehrer ist. Ich kann das nicht."  
"Denkst du ich will nach Hause? Niemals, aber es geht nicht anders. Wenn wir noch viel länger hier bleiben, verhindere ich womöglich wirklich noch deine Geburt, immerhin trage ich James Kind in mir und wenn er das erfährt, wer weiß, ob er dann jemals mit Lily zusammen kommt."  
In diesem Moment kamen sie vor dem Wasserspeier an, der den Eingang zu Dumbledores Büro darstellte und Hermine, die zuvor von Professor McGonogal das Passwort erfahren hatte, nannte dieses und der Wasserspeier sprang zur Seite. Schweigend gingen die Freunde die Wendeltreppe zum Büro hoch und klopften an die Tür.  
Auf Dumbledores Bitten traten sie ein und setzten sich nach einer kurzen Begrüßung auf zwei bequeme Sessel vor dem Schreibtisch des Schulleiters. "Sie wollten uns sprechen, Professor?", fragte Hermine schüchtern.  
"Genau, Miss Granger. Ich habe erfreuliche Nachrichten für sie beide", strahlte der Direktor sie an, "Ich habe soeben mit Hilfe einiger magischer Formeln eine Möglichkeit entdeckt, sie in ihre Zeit zurückzuschicken."   
Harrys Gesichtszüge entgleisten. Was sollte das heißen? Hieß das, er hatte nur noch eine kurze Frist, hier zu bleiben, er musste bald weg? Aber das wollte er nicht. Er wusste, das er irgendwann in seine Zeit musste, aber doch noch nicht jetzt, nicht wo er sich doch gerade erst wieder mit Sev versöhnt hatte, nicht nach dieser unvergesslichen, wundervollen Nacht.  
"Wie darf ich das verstehen, Sir?", fragte Harry erschüttert.  
"Ich habe einen Zauber ausfindig gemacht, der die Funktion des Zeitumkehrers ins Gegenteil umkehrt. Anstatt euch weiter in die Vergangenheit zu schicken, könnt ihr damit also in die Zukunft reisen. Natürlich werden sie mir den Zeitumkehrer nach ihrer Rückreise sofort aushändigen, damit keine weiteren Unfälle dieser Art passieren können." Mit einem Funkeln im Blick sah er die Zeitreisenden an. "Sie scheinen nicht sehr erfreut über eine Entdeckung zu sein."  
"Das ist es nicht, Professor", versuchte Hermine zu erklären, "Aber wir fühlen uns im Moment so wohl hier, wir haben Freunde gefunden, die in unserer Zeit alle schon so viel älter sind. Und es wird uns einfach schwer fallen, uns von ihnen zu verabschieden, wenn wir ihnen noch nicht einmal sagen können, wohin wir gehen."  
"Diese Sorge kann ich ihnen getrost abnehmen, Miss Granger. Sie werden sich nicht verabschieden müssen, da sie in wenigen Minuten schon auf dem Weg in ihre Zeit sein werden."  
"Aber Professor", brauste Harry auf, "ich muss mich verabschieden. Wie soll ich Severus erklären, dass ich nicht zurück gekommen bin?"  
"Tut mir sehr leid, Mr. Granger, aber ich habe beschlossen, dass es das beste für alle beteiligten ist, wenn sie ohne ein Verabschiedung gehen und ich der Schule heute Abend eine Erklärung für ihren plötzlichen Aufbruch gebe."  
"Aber Professor ich..."  
"Jetzt reicht es aber, Harry", unterbrach Hermine ihn barsch, "Du hast ihn doch gehört, wir werden gleich wieder zu Hause sein und ihn wird nichts umstimmen. Du kennst ihn doch. Aber Professor, können sie mir bitte noch eines versprechen?"  
"Was denn, Miss Granger?" "Sagen sie James, dass es mir leid tut, aber ich weiß, er wird sein glück finden."  
"Ich werde es ihm ausrichten. Haben sie auch noch eine Bitte an mich, Mr. Granger?", fragend blickte er Harry an. "Ja, Professor, zwei sogar. Erstens möchte ich sie bitten, sagen sie Remus in ein paar Jahren diesen Satz. 'Er war es nicht, er ist unschuldig'. Sie werden wissen, wann die Zeit gekommen ist. Und zweitens bitte ich sie, sagen sie Severus, dass es mir unendlich leid tut und dass ich ihn liebe." Dem Slytherin schossen die Tränen in die Augen und er wandte das Gesicht ab.   
"Mr. Granger, ich... Natürlich werde ich das Mr. Snape ausrichten. Wenn ich sie jetzt um den Zeitumkehrer bitten dürfte. Ihr Taschen habe ich schon von den Hauselfen packen und herbringen lassen, somit können wir also sofort loslegen." Aufmunternd lächelte er die beiden an, diese sahen allerdings mehr als unglücklich aus. Hermine reichte ihrem Schulleiter niedergeschlagen den Zeitumkehrer, den sie seit ihrer Reise immer an einer Kette um ihren Hals trug, damit er nicht verloren ging.  
Dumbledore nahm ihn in die linke Hand und betrachtete ihn genauestens. "Eine Frage hätte ich da noch, Professor", unterbrach Hermine seine Musterung des Magischen Gegenstandes, "Kann auf der Zeitreise irgendetwas mit meinem Baby geschehen?"   
"Seien sie da ganz unbesorgt, Miss Grangers, ihrem Kind kann nichts passieren, es ist durch sie geschützt, außerdem sind Zeitreisen heutzutage nicht mehr so gefährlich."  
Dann nahm er seinen Zauberstab, deutete damit auf den Zeitumkehrer und murmelte ein paar Worte. Sofort stoben goldene Funken aus der Spitze des Stabes und der Zeitumkehrer wurde in ein helles Licht gehüllt, schwebte aus der Hand des Direktors in die Luft und drehte sich dort wild. Daraufhin sprach Dumbledore wieder ein paar Worte und der Zeitumkehrer sank sanft wieder zurück in seine ausgestreckte Hand.  
Harry und Hermine hatten dies mit offenem Mund beobachtet. Zwar hatten sie schon häufig gesehen, wie der Schulleiter, oder andere ausgebildete Zauberer, schwierige Zauber anwendeten, doch dieser war geradezu aufregend gewesen, zumal sie fast schon sehen konnten, wie der Zeitumkehrer in seiner Funktion umgekehrt wurde.  
"Ich vermute, sie wissen beide, wie man einen Zeitumkehrer verwendet", unterbrach der Direktor die Gedanken der Zeitreisenden, welche immer noch erstaunt aussahen.  
"Natürlich Professor, sonst wäre es uns ja wohl schwer möglich gewesen, hierher zu reisen", sagte Harry ein wenig bissig.  
"Na dann möchte ich sie bitten, ihre Positionen einzunehmen und den Zeitumkehrer auf die selbe Art zu verwenden, auf der sie her gekommen sind. Er wird sie beide sicher und wohlbehalten in ihre Zeit zurück bringen." Er reichte Harry den Zeitumkehrer und dieser nahm ihn so vorsichtig in die Hand als habe er Angst, ihn zu zerbrechen.  
"Danke Professor", sagte Harry, meinte es aber nicht so. Schon jetzt verzehrte ihn die Sehnsucht nach Severus und er wusste nicht wann er den späteren Zaubertränkehrer wieder sehen würde. Eine einzelne Träne lief ihm die Wange hinunter, als er sich und Hermine die Kette des Zeitumkehrers umhängte und der Gryffindor diesen reichte. Seine Hände zitterten zu stark und Harry war sich sicher, das er sie nur in eine falsche zeit bringen würde, sollte er das Stundenglas drehen.   
Er sah Hermine an und stelle ohne Erstaunen fest, das auch diese weinte, als sie das Stundenglas der Vorgabe entsprechend drehte. Trost suchend und spenden nahm er Hermines freie Hand in seine und drücke sie leicht. Das Mädchen jedoch konzentrierte sich vollends auf das Stundenglas in ihrer anderen Hand und dann sah Harry auch schon, wie es schwarz um ihn herum wurde.


	11. Rückkehr und Abschied

So hier kommt es, das letzte Kapitel von ‚Reise in die Vergangenheit'. Es fühlt sich irgendwie komisch an, dass zu schreiben  Auch wenn die Geschichte nicht sonderlich lang ist, ist es doch die längste, die ich bisher geschrieben habe.

Ich bedanke mich bei allen, die mich in dieser Zeit begleitet und meine Geschichte gelesen haben.

Wie bereits gesagt, habe ich schon eine Idee für eine Fortsetzung. Da ich zurzeit allerdings noch mit einigen anderen Stories beschäftigt bin und auch ansonsten ne menge zu tun hab (Klausuren, Praktikum, Führerschein) weiß ich noch nicht, wann ich mit der Fortsetzung beginne. Aber sie wird kommen, das verspreche ich euch.

Na ja, ich werde grad ein wenig Melancholisch und bevor ich anfange euch voll zu heulen, beantworte ich jetzt einfach mal eure Kommis und dann kommt endlich das letzte Kapitel, wohlgemerkt auch das längste, das ich je geschrieben habe _grins_

**Kosmiclady**:schön zu wissen, dass es wenigstens einen Leser für die Fortsetzung geben würde _freu_ Aber ich muss dich hier leider enttäuschen, Happy Ends sind nicht so mein Ding

**MinaMomixis**:Danke für dein Kommi

**Mina Harker Wilhelmina Murray**: also die Fortsetzung hat auf jeden Fall ein Happy End, versprochen, ich kann die beiden ja nicht weiter leiden lassen… die Story endet ja auch nur aus dem einfachen Grund hier, weil sie sich sonst nicht mehr dem Titel entsprechend verhalten würde, da wir uns ja jetzt nicht mehr in der Vergangenheit befinden. Die Fortsetzung wird zwar etwas dramatisch beginnen (das erste Kapitel ist schon geschrieben) aber sie wird im verlauf fröhlicher. Ich hoffe, du wirst sie lesen.  
Ps: Woher kommt eigentlich dein Name, irgendein Buch oder so?

**timespanned soul**: Ich finde eigentlich ja auch dass die Story unvollendet ist und ich dringend diese Fortsetzung schreiben muss… aber ich hänge zurzeit so in meinen anderen Projekten fest, dass das halt noch etwas dauern kann.  
Danke für dein Kompliment, ich hoffe dieses Kapitel gefällt dir auch.

**Quaniela:** es freut mich, dass du es geschafft hast weiter an meiner Story zu lesen, hatte schon angst, du wärst abgesprungen weil sie dir nicht gefällt _grins_ aber da bin ich ja beruhigt. Ich fands toll, dass du gleich zu drei Kapiteln hintereinander ein Kommi abgegeben hast, so was hat man gern und es puscht die Kommianzeige _zwinker_

**ina pichler**:Danke für dein Kommi

**XxCelinaxX:** Ja ja, Dumbi is'n Arsch, ich mag ihn nicht… mal schauen, was ich in der Fortsetzung mit ihm mache, ich denke da an Folter oder so… aber eigentlich passt es nicht zur Story, na ja, dann muss ich mir halt was anderes einfallen lassen.

So, jetzt geht's los, viel spaß – oder so…

**  
Kapitel 11 Rückkehr und Abschied**

Langsam öffnete Harry seine Augen, die er vorsorglich geschlossen hatte, und aus denen immer noch Tränen der Verzweiflung flossen. Vorsichtig sah er Hermine an, auch sie weinte noch, was für Harry sehr verständlich war. Schließlich hatte seine beste Freundin soeben ihre große Liebe - oder wenigstens den Vater ihres Kindes - ohne ein Wort der Erklärung zurückgelassen, mit dem Wissen, ihn nie wieder zu sehen.Natürlich hatte der Braunhaarige junge Mann nicht weniger Grund zum Weinen, denn er wusste schließlich, dass Sev ihn hasste, seit er ihm in Hogwarts das erste Mal begegnet war. Und das nur, weil er in die Vergangenheit reisen musste, sich in ihn verlieben musste. Dass alles hätte nie sein müssen, hätte Harry niemals diesen verdammten Zeitumkehrer bekommen Doch dann hätte er nie erfahren, was für ein wunderbarer Mensch Severus eigentlich sein konnte. Egal was nun passieren sollte, beschloss Harry, er würde glücklich sein, die Erfahrung gemacht zu haben.  
Behutsam lächelte er Hermine an. "Geht's wieder", fragte er mitfühlend. Das Mädchen schniefte laut und nickte dann. "Muss ja", entgegnete sie, "Schließlich würde Ron nicht mehr aufhören, Fragen zu stellen, wenn wir plötzlich beide heulend im Tropfenden Kessel aufkreuzen." Ein kurzes Grinsen flackerte über ihr Gesicht, als sie an ihren anderen besten Freund dachte.  
"Ach Harry", sie seufzte leise, "wie soll ich das nur schaffen? Ich vermisse ihn doch jetzt schon." Sachte nahm Harry sein beste Freundin in den Arm, als diese wieder anfing zu schluchzen und flüsterte ihr beruhigende Worte zu, wie man es bei Kindern machte, wenn diese gefallen waren oder ähnliches.  
"Hermine, ich kann dir jetzt nicht versprechen, dass es irgendwann aufhören wird wehzutun", sagte der ehemalige Slytherin, als er Hermine wieder losgelassen hatte, "aber ich kann die versprechen, der Schmerz wird mit der Zeit nachlassen. Sieh mal, ich kannte meinen Dad nur ein Jahr lang und das noch nicht einmal bewusst, doch habe ich ihn mein Leben lang vermisst. Es mag hart klingen", sagte er nachdenklich, "Aber ich vermisse ihn jetzt, nachdem ich ihn kennen gelernt habe weniger als zuvor. Aber nur, weil ich jetzt weiß, dass er ein schönes Leben gehabt hat."  
Dankbar sah Hermine den anderen an. "Ich denke, wir sollten langsam in den Tropfenden Kessel gehen", schlug sie nach einem Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr vor, "die anderen warten bestimmt schon auf uns." Sie wollte gerade losgehen, als Harry sie zurückhielt. "Du willst doch nicht so gehen?", fragte er sie, "Wir sehen doch noch total verheult aus, was denkst du, was die anderen denken werden."  
"Stimmt, daran habe ich gar nicht gedacht. Lass mich mal machen." Sie nahm ihren Zauberstab aus ihrem Umhang und richtete ihn auf Harrys Gesicht. Dann murmelte sie etwas, machte einen kleinen Schlenker mit dem Stab und sah Harry dann zufrieden an. Das gleiche wiederholte sie bei sich und nun sah Harry, was der Zauber bezweckte: Sie sahen beide wieder ganz normal aus, ihre verquollenen Augen waren auf ihre Normalgröße zurückgeschrumpft und ihre Gesichtsfarbe hatte sich auch wieder normalisiert. "Das ist ja klasse, Hermine, den Spruch musst du mir irgendwann mal beibringen. Am besten nach meiner nächsten Begegnung mit Severus. Davor habe ich nämlich jetzt schon schiss, auch wenn ich nicht glaube, dass ich ihm vor unserer Rückkehr nach Hogwarts begegnen sollte. Aber wie soll ich ihm nur gegenübertreten? Na ja, das wird sich dann wohl ergeben, wenn es soweit ist." "Genau, sagte Hermine zustimmend, und zog Harry hinter sich her zum Eingang vom Kessel.  
Harry freute sich schon s ehr auf das wieder sehen mit seinem besten Freund, schließlich hatte er ihn jetzt schon lange nicht mehr gesehen, auch wenn dieser davon nichts wusste. Harry wusste, Ron konnte sich nicht verändert haben und auch Ginny und Mrs. Weasley würden noch genauso aussehen, wie vor ihrer Zeitreise, doch erwartete Harry geradezu etwas zu entdecken, dass sich verändert hatte.  
Plötzlich blieb Hermine stehen und Harry blickte sich erstaunt um. "Was ist?", fragte er besorgt.  
"Ich kann das nicht, Harry. Wie soll ich so tun, als ginge es mir gut, wo es mich doch innerlich zerreist! Ich glaube, ich weine, sobald ich nur einmal den Mund vor Ron aufmachen muss. Weißt du, was er mir einen Tag vor unserer Zeitreise gesagt hat? Er hat gesagt, dass er in mich verliebt ist. Ich fühle mich irgendwie so schuldig. Ich hatte ihm gesagt, ich würde darüber nachdenken, doch wie könnte ich ihm jetzt etwas dazu sagen?"Harry brauchte kurz, um diese neue Information zu verdauen. Es war nichts Neues für ihn, das sein bester Freund in die hübsche Braunhaarige verliebt war, doch dass er den Mut besessen hatte, ihr dies zu gestehen, das hatte er nicht gewusst. Er dachte kurz nach. "Gut Mine, ich kann verstehen, wenn es jetzt etwas schwer für dich ist, mit ihm oder irgendwem in seiner Umgebung zu reden. Also überlass das reden mir. Du kannst ganz ruhig sein und wenn jemand fragt, dann sagen wir einfach, dass du nur müde bist. In Ordnung?" Hermine nickte dankbar und nun betraten sie endgültig den Pub.  
Harry sah sich kurz um. Wie erwartet saßen die Weasley noch genau dort, wo er sie in Erinnerung hatte. Sie setzten sich zu ihnen an den Tisch.  
"Harry", rief plötzlich Ron aus, "was hast du mit deinen Haaren gemacht?" Verwirrt griff der Gryffindor in seine Haare, konnte jedoch nichts Auffälliges feststellen. Fragend sah er Hermine an, die jedoch genauso erschrocken aussah, wie Ron. Harry war ratlos, was konnte denn mit seinen Haaren passiert sein?  
"Die Farbe, Harry", erinnerte Hermine ihn, "deine Haare sind braun." Harry schlug sich mental mit der Hand vor die Stirn. Wie hatte er das nur vergessen können? Schließlich hatte er seine Haare in der Vergangenheit gefärbt. Er hatte sich in den vergangenen Wochen so an diese Haarfarbe gewöhnt, dass er ganz vergessen hatte, dass sie einmal schwarz gewesen waren. Außerdem fand er inzwischen, dass er mit der neuen Haarfarbe bedeutend besser aussah, als mit der alten. Und um nicht zu vergessen, war dies die Farbe, die er hatte, als Sev sich in ihn verliebte. Er hatte ganz bestimmt nicht vor, jemals wieder seine alte Haarfarbe anzunehmen.  
Schnell dachte er sich eine Ausrede aus. "Na ja, ich hatte genug von meiner alten Haarfarbe. Ständig wurde ich mit James verglichen, wie ähnlich ich ihm doch sehe. Niemand hat wirklich mich gesehen, wenn er mich ansah, sondern immer nur ihn."  
"Seit wann nennst du deinen Dad 'James'?", wollte Ron wissen.  
Harry wurde rot. Was sollte er denn jetzt sagen? Dass er in der Vergangenheit schlecht 'Dad' zu seinem Vater hatte sagen können? Dass er sich deswegen angewöhnt hatte, ihn bei seinem Vornamen zu nennen und es inzwischen sogar besser fand, dies beizubehalten? Wie sollte er das seinem besten Freund erklären?  
"Ich weiß nicht genau. Ist einfach irgendwann passiert. Ich habe ihn ja früher hauptsächlich 'Dad' genannt, weil du und Hermine auch immer so bezeichnet habt. Als ich dann mehr mit Remus und Sirius zu tun hatte und die beide immer von 'James' sprachen, habe ich mir angewöhnt, ihn auch so zu nennen." Das war wenigstens nicht vollständig gelogen und Ron schien ihm zum Glück auch zu glauben. Doch da kam schon das nächste Problem auf ihn zu, als Ginny plötzlich auf seinen Hals deutete und Fragte, was er denn da habe.  
Erschrocken griff Harry sich sofort an seinen Hals. Anders als bei seinen Haaren hatte er nicht vergessen, was sich dort befand. Er erinnerte sich noch gut and Severus' Worte: 'Du gehörst zu mir, Harry.' Schon wieder merkte der braunhaarige, dass sich die Tränen ihren Weg in seine Augen bahnten. Dass durfte er nicht zulassen. "Ich weis nicht, was du meinst, Gin. Ich vermute, da hat mich ein lästiges Insekt gebissen."  
"Na klar, ein Insekt", murmelte die Rothaarige und sah nicht gerade unauffällig zu Hermine hinüber. "Und du bist dir sicher, Hermine war nicht zufällig in der Nähe?"  
Bei dem Gedanken daran, dass Hermine in der nähe gewesen sein könnte, als Sev ihn markierte schüttelte Harry sich unwillkürlich. Er grinste Ginny an und sagte selbstsicher: "Da bin ich mir sogar ganz sicher." Ginny sah beruhigt aus und lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück. Und auch Ron wirkte beruhigter. Harry erinnerte sich an Hermines Worte vor dem Tropfenden Kessel. Ron hatte doch hoffentlich nicht gedacht, er und Hermine hätten was miteinander? Das war absurd. Aber warum eigentlich nicht? Schließlich hatte Mine sich in James verliebt, warum dann nicht auch in seinen Sohn, der schließlich das genaue Abbild seines Vaters war, trotz der nun gefärbten Haare.  
Fragend sah er zu seiner besten Freundin, die seine Gedanken scheinbar sofort erraten hatte und nun unmerklich den Kopf schüttelte. Beruhigt sah Harry wieder zu Ginny. "Sonst noch was?" Ginny sah ihn erschrocken an. Harrys aggressiver Tonfall war neu für sie. "Ähm, nein. Nichts mehr." "Gut", entgegnete der Braunhaarige, "Dann können wir ja jetzt am besten zum Hauptquartier zurückkehren. Ich bin müde und wenn ich mir Mine so ansehe, sie auch."  
Mrs. Weasley, die der Unterhaltung stumm gefolgt war, nickte Harry zu und stand auf. Harry wunderte sich, dass sie nichts zu ihrer Unterhaltung beigetragen hatte. 'sie weiß es', dachte er plötzlich. Klar, Dumbledore hatte sie eingeweiht, denn schließlich wusste bisher niemand ob der verwandelte Zeitumkehrer des Direktors wirklich funktioniert hatte und so hatte er die Mutter seines besten Freundes eingeweiht, damit diese sich keine Sorgen machte.

Am Grimauldplatz angekommen staubte der ehemalige Slytherin sich wütend die Kleidung ab. Natürlich hatten sie mal wieder per Flohpulver reisen müssen, doch konnte er dieser Art zu reisen immer noch nichts abgewinnen. Es war ungemütlich, ekelhaft und man sah nachher aus wie ein Schonsteinfeger.  
Mrs. Weasley kam auch sofort zu ihm, als er aus dem Kamin stieg, um ihn mit einer Bürste abzustauben, doch Harry wies sie ab. Im Türrahmen zur Küche sah er eine ihm Wohlbekannte Person stehen. Mit großen Schritten ging er auf sie zu und schloss sie in seine Arme. "Hi Harry", sagte Remus, "Ihr seid also wider da." Das war weniger eine Frage als eine Feststellung.  
"Ja, seit gerade, wir waren lange weg", entgegnete Harry, "Remus, es tut mir leid."  
"Was denn?"  
"Das mit Sirius. Vermisst du ihn?"  
"Jede Sekunde mehr", verlegen sah der Werwolf auf den Boden. "Kann ich verstehen", meinte Harry und sah seinen Freund tröstend an. "ich vermisse ihn auch, aber ich hatte eine andere Beziehung zu ihm. Habt ihr... Ich meine, ward ihr wieder zusammen, nachdem er aus Askaban kam?"  
"Nein. Aber nun bereue ich es. Ich hatte immer gedacht, wenn der Krieg vorüber ist, dann könnten wir noch mal über alles reden, ein neues Leben anfangen. Gemeinsam. Aber es sollte nicht sein. Und wie geht es dir?"  
Prüfend sah Harry sich um. Mrs. Weasley hatte alle anderen aus der Küche geschickt und war dann selbst gegangen. Harry war ihr dafür sehr dankbar. Er setzte sich mit Remus an den großen Küchentisch und der ältere Zauberte für sie beide eine große Tasse Tee herbei.  
"Ich vermisse ihn schrecklich. Dabei habe ich ihn vor ein paar Stunden noch gesehen. In der Vergangenheit natürlich. Aber zu wissen, wieder in der Gegenwart zu sein, in einer Gegenwart in der er mich hasst, ist sehr schmerzhaft. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich ihm gegenübertreten soll. Besonders im Unterricht."  
"Eigentlich könntest du Zaubertränke ja auch abwählen. So wichtig ist das für einen Auror auch nicht, besonders nicht für den berühmten Harry Potter", er lächelte den jüngeren aufmunternd an.  
"Aber ich möchte weiter Zaubertränke haben. Seit Severus in der Vergangenheit mit mir gelernt hat, habe ich gemerkt, wie viel Spaß das Fach eigentlich macht und das es eigentlich auch ganz einfach ist."  
"Gut zu wissen, dass ich ihnen wenigstens etwas beigebracht habe, Potter" Erschrocken fuhr Harry herum, als er die Stimme erkannte, die plötzlich hinter ihm ertönt war. "Severus", keuchte er aufgeregt.  
"Für Sie immer noch Professor Snape, Potter", sagte der schwarzhaarige Lehrer böse.  
Den braunhaarigen stiegen die Tränen in die Augen. Schnell senkte er den Blick. "Oh, natürlich, Professor."  
"Jetzt sei nicht so fies zu Harry, Snape, er kann doch nichts dafür", mischte Remus sich ein. "Schon gut", sagte Harry leise und war dabei kaum zu hören. "Ich bin doch selbst schuld."  
"Genau Potter, das denke ich auch."  
"Aber er kann doch nichts dafür", versuchte Remus den Patensohn seines Freundes zu verteidigen.  
"Halt dich da bitte raus, Remus", bat Harry. "Es tut mir leid, Professor", entschuldigte er sich.  
"Ach ja? Was denn genau? Dass du mich so belogen hast? Oder dass du ohne ein Wort zu sagen, einfach verschwunden bist. Oder vielleicht beides?"  
"Aber ich wollte mich doch verabschieden", verteidigte Harry sich nun selbst, "Aber Dumbledore hat es uns verboten. Er hat gesagt, es sei am besten so, für alle."  
"Am besten für wen?"  
"Na für uns alle."  
"Also für mich war es ganz bestimmt nicht das Beste. Ich war wütend auf dich und bin es immer noch. Weißt du wie seltsam es war, dich damals in Hogwarts wieder zu sehen, als elfjähriger?"  
"Ich kann's mir vorstellen", begann Harry.  
"Nein, kannst du nicht! Und versuch es gar nicht erst. Und jetzt lass uns alleine, ich muss etwas mit Remus besprechen."  
"Ich werde euch jetzt nicht alleine lasse", fuhr der Braunhaarige auf, "Ich möchte das jetzt mit dir klären", ohne es zu merken war Harry wieder dazu zurückgekehrt, den anderen zu Duzen.  
"Ich habe aber keine Lust das zu klären", sagte der Zaubertränkelehrer mühsam beherrscht.  
"Wir müssen das aber klären!", rief Harry aufgebracht.  
"Ich möchte das aber nicht klären. Ich will diese alte Wunde nicht wieder aufbrechen lassen!"  
"Verdammt, Severus, wir hatten Sex!"  
"Ihr hattet was?", kam auch fast sofort der fassungslose Ausruf aus Richtung der Tür. Überrascht drehte Harry sich um und fand fast alle derzeitigen Bewohner und Besucher des Hauptquartiers in der Tür stehend vor, die ihn entsetzt anstarrten.  
"Toll! ganz toll gemacht Harry. Erzähl's am besten der ganzen Welt." Man sah Severus geradezu an, dass er sehr wütend war.  
"Sorry", sagte Harry geknickt.  
"Gut, du hast mich überredet, lass uns nach draußen gehen, wo uns keiner stört. Du kommst mit Remus", befahl der Schwarzhaarige und zog den Werwolf am Kragen hinter sich her zur Küchentür, dir direkt hinaus in den Garten führte.  
Harry zögerte noch, sah fragend zu Ron. Dieser sah seinen besten Freund perplex und angeekelt an, wandte sich dann an Hermine. "Hast du das gewusst, Mine? Und ich dachte, du stehst auf ihn." Das Braunhaarige Mädchen sah Ron überrascht an. Harry war sich sicher, dass sie nichts von seinem Streit mir Severus mitbekommen hatte, sondern nur dort stand, weil alle da waren. Nun überlegte sie kurz und sah den Rothaarigen dann bestürzt an, bevor sie sich einfach umdrehte und hoch auf ihr Zimmer rannte. Ron sah ihr überrascht hinterher, wandte sich dann wieder Harry zu, der merkte, dass sein Freund zwischen dem Wunsch, ihn zur Rede zu stellen und dem Wunsch, seiner Freundin zu folgen und sie zu trösten, stand. Harry nahm ihm die Entscheidung ab. "geh schon, Ron, wir können das klären, wenn ich mit Severus geredet hab. Damit warf er den anderen Anwesenden noch einen schnellen Blick zu und ging dann Remus und Severus hinterher in den Garten.  
Die beiden ehemaligen Hogwartsschüler standen bereits draußen und schwiegen sich beharrlich an. Als Harry zu ihnen trat sagt Remus launisch: "Was soll ich eigentlich hier?"  
"Du sollst aufpassen, dass wir uns nicht gegenseitig umbringen", erklärte Harry ruhig. Das schein Remus einzuleuchten, denn er blieb stehen, wo er war.  
"Und jetzt zu uns", wandte Harry sich an Severus. Dieser sah Harry nur stumm an. Bestürzt stellte der Gryffindor fest, dass sich im, Blick des anderen der ganze Schmerz gesammelt hatte, der sich in den letzten Jahren aufgestaut hatte. "Es tut mir leid", wiederholte Harry, "Dass ich dich belogen habe, dass ich einfach verschwunden bin, ohne dir Auf Widersehen zu sagen, dass ich mich in dich verliebt habe." Harry schluckte hart. Es tat ihm weh, den anderen so leiden zu sehen. Doch litt er nicht genauso? Er war nicht freiwillig zurückgekehrt in eine Welt, in der ihre Liebe keine Chance hatte.  
"Dir tut also deine Liebe zu mir leid?"

"Wenn sie uns beiden so viel Schmerz bereitet schon. Ich wollte nicht, dass einer von uns leiden muss. Ich konnte doch nicht wissen, dass ich mich in dich verlieben würde und dass du meine Gefühle erwidern würdest."  
"So leid es mir tut, Harry. Aber das war einmal. Ich habe lange gebraucht, doch ich habe dich überwunden. Ich bin jetzt dein Lehrer und ich habe beschlossen, dich weiterhin zu hassen.. Das ist das Beste für uns beide."  
"Das Beste", rief Harry aufgebracht. "Das Beste wäre, wenn wir uns wieder versöhnen. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich Leben soll in der Gewissheit, dass du mich hasst, wo ich doch genau das Gegenteil für dich empfinde! Siehst du das", rief Harry und deutete auf seinen Hals, "Du hast gesagt, ich gehöre zu dir. Und ich möchte zu dir gehören, für immer. Ich liebe dich doch." Laut schluchzte der Braunhaarige auf und sein Lehrer sah ihn fassungslos an.  
"Harry, ich", fing er an, wurde jedoch unterbrochen: "Nein, jetzt rede ich, Severus. Du hast kein recht mich zu hassen! Ich kann doch nichts dafür, dass Dumbledore so grausam war, uns auseinander zu reißen, ohne dass ich dir sagen konnte, wer ich wirklich bin. Ich wollte dich nicht verlassen. Nicht nach dieser Nacht", er brach ab, konnte nicht mehr weiterreden. Leise schluchzend sank er zu Boden. "Es tut mir so leid."  
Was sollte er denn noch tun? Er hatte Severus erklärt, das ihr Schulleiter ihm verboten hatte, sich zu verabschieden, doch hatte dieser seinem Liebsten denn nicht gesagt, was er ihm aufgetragen hatte? Er wollte Gewissheit: "Severus", immer noch liefen die Tränen seine Wangen herab du als er aufsah, merkte er, dass die Augen des Anderen vor Tränen schimmerten, "Was hat Dumbledore dir damals gesagt, nachdem wir abgereist waren?"  
Der Tränkemeister sah Harry ratlos an. "Was hätte er mir denn sagen sollen? Er hat am Abend nach eurem Verschwinden in der großen Halle verkündet, dass ihr wieder nach Kanada abgereist wärt, weil sich dort noch Verwandte von euch aufhielten."  
"Er hat also nicht mit dir persönlich gesprochen?" Der schwarzhaarige schüttelte den Kopf. "Dieses verdammte Arschloch. Ich hatte ihn darum gebeten. Er hat es mir versprochen. Er sollte dir nämlich sagen, dass ich dich liebe. Warum hat er das nicht gemacht?" Verzweifelt sah er wieder zu Boden. Warum hatte sein Schulleiter sein Versprechen gebrochen?  
Nur am Rande nahm er wahr, wie sich plötzlich zwei starke Arme um ihn schlangen, ihn nicht mehr losließen. "Oh Harry", sagte Severus, "ich war ja so blöd. Als Schüler war ich nur verzweifelt, als du so plötzlich verschwunden bist. Ich wusste ja nicht, warum du dich nicht verabschiedet hast, warum du dich nie meldetest. Und später, als Lehrer, war ich wütend au dich, als du plötzlich in Form einen Schülers auftauchtest - und dann auch noch als James' Sohn. Ich habe dich sofort erkannt. Ich war ja so blöd", wiederholte er, "Es tut mir leid. Du konntest doch nichts dafür. Du warst doch nur ein Kind, auch jetzt noch, wenn auch ein ziemlich erwachsenes", er grinste leicht, doch konnte Harry das nicht sehen, weil ihm noch immer Tränen die Wangen herunter liefen.  
"Hey", beschwerte der ehemalige Slytherin sich, "Ich bin schon lange kein Kind mehr."  
"Ich weiß. Schließlich würde ich mich niemals in ein Kind verlieben." Severus löste die Umarmung wieder und sah dem Anderen ins Gesicht, wischte ihm leicht die Tränen von den Wangen. Genüsslich schloss dieser die Augen, wollte sie gerade wieder öffnen, als er einen leichten Druck auf seinen Lippen wahrnah. Selig seufzte er auf und erwiderte den Druck erfreut.  
Remus war inzwischen in Erinnerungen an seine Zeit mit Sirius versunken. Er lächelte leicht, als er wahrnahm, dass sich die beiden scheinbar wieder vertragen hatten. So merkte niemand das hinzutreten einer weiteren Person.  
Alarmiert fuhren Harry und Severus auseinander, als hinter ihnen ein vernehmliches Räuspern ertönte. Erschrocken blickten sie zu Dumbledore, der sie musterte. "Tut mir leid, wenn ich euch stören muss", begann er, "aber ich habe etwas wichtiges mit Harry zu klären. Wenn ihr uns bitte alleine lassen würdet", bat er und, nicht ohne einen bissigen Kommentar abzugeben, gingen Severus und Remus wieder ins Haus.  
"Um was geht es, Professor?", fragte Harry neugierig.  
"Setzen wir uns doch." Dumbledore deutete auf ein paar bequeme Gartenstühle, auf denen sie es sich sogleich bequem machten. "Harry", fing er an, "ich möchte nicht um den heißen Brei herumreden. Ich möchte, dass du Hogwarts verlässt."  
„Was!", rief Harry aufgebracht und sprang von seinem Stuhl auf, „Aber das kann doch nicht ihr Ernst sein." Prüfend sah er seinen Direktor an. Dieser sah traurig und ernst zurück. „Sie meinen das wirklich Ernst", geschockt von dieser Erkenntnis setzte Harry sich wieder hin. „Aber warum?"  
Der Braunhaarige dacht an all die Jahre zurück, die er nun in Hogwarts verbracht hatte, in denen er Leid aber auch Glück, Schmerz aber auch Freude erfahren hatte. Und nun sollte er diese Schule, die in den letzten Jahren zu seinem zu Hause geworden war verlassen? Harry verstand nicht, was Dumbledore damit bezwecken wollte.  
Er hatte gedacht, er solle nach seiner Ausbildung gegen Voldemort kämpfen, ihn besiegen. Doch wie sollte er das schaffen, wenn er nicht die Chance bekam, seine Ausbildung zu beenden. Und das nur, weil er eine Beziehung zu seinem Lehrer hatte.  
„Ich weiß, was du jetzt denkst, Harry", begann der Schulleiter zu erklären, „aber da liegst du falsch. Ich will dich Hogwarts nicht verweisen, weil du eine Beziehung zu Severus hast. Ich freue mich für ihn, genauso wie für dich, ihr braucht beide jemanden, an den ihr euch halten könnt, wenn es euch schlecht geht. Severus hatte in den letzten Jahren viel zu selten Kontakt zu Menschen, die ihn wirklich verstanden."  
„Aber weshalb soll ich dann gehen?", fragte Harry ratlos.  
„Weil ich denke, dass es besser für dich und deine Ausbildung ist, wenn du die letzten beiden Schuljahre in Beauxbatons verbringst. Diese Schule beschäftigt hervorragende Lehrer in den Fächer Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, Dunkle Künste, sowie Schwertkampf, welche meiner bescheidenen Meinung nach sehr bedeutend für deinen Sieg gegen Voldemort sein werden."  
„Und was, wenn ich gar nicht gegen Voldemort kämpfen will", fragte Harry niedergeschlagen. Er wollte nicht weg aus England. Besonders nicht wenn er dafür nach Frankreich musste ein Land, dessen Sprache er nicht beherrschte, dessen Essen er noch nicht einmal mochte.  
„Dir bleibt gar keine andere Wahl, Harry, als gegen ihn zu kämpfen, denn er wird dich immer wieder herausfordern, bis er dich endlich besiegt hat – oder du ihn. Deswegen denke ich es wird das Beste sein, wenn du vorerst nach Frankreich gehst und wir offiziell sagen, es sei nicht bekannt, wo du dich aufhältst, damit du dich ausreichend auf deine Ausbildung konzentrieren kannst."  
„Aber wenn doch offiziell keiner weiß, wo ich bin, wie soll ich dann mit Severus oder Ron und Hermine in Kontakt treten, ohne das jemand etwas bemerkt?"  
„Mach dir darüber keine Sorgen, Harry, das bekommen wir schon hin. Denn wie gesagt, bin ich sehr froh darüber, dass Severus in dir einen Menschen gefunden hat, an den er sich lehnen kann, wenn er Probleme hat, bei dem er sich nicht verstellen muss, wie er es die letzten Jahre jedem gegenüber getan hat.  
Aus diesem Grund werde ich nicht zulassen, dass der Kontakt zwischen euch abbricht", er lächelte den Braunhaarigen aufmunternd an, „Jetzt guck nicht so, Harry. Es wird alles gut und in zwei oder drei Jahren kehrst du nach England zurück, um einige Erfahrungen reicher, bereit dich deiner Bestimmung zu stellen und gegen Voldemort zu kämpfen.  
Und dann hast du ausreichend Zeit, die du mit Severus verbringen kannst", er zwinkerte ihm zu.  
„Und was ist, wenn ich den Kampf nicht gewinne?", wollte Harry wissen.  
„Daran darfst du nicht einmal denken. Das wird nicht passieren. Sei optimistisch."  
Irgendetwas in Harry gab nach. Er wusste nicht warum, aber inzwischen hielt auch er es für besser, England vorerst zu verlassen. Wenn er seiner Bestimmung doch nicht entkommen konnte, so wollte er doch darauf vorbereitet sein.  
„Sie sagten, Beauxbatons unterrichtet Dunkle Künste? Ich dachte, dieses Fach gibt es nur auf Durmstrang", wolle Harry wissen, er war nun wirklich interessiert daran, was Beauxbatons zu bieten hatte.  
„Es wurde auch erst vor kurzem eingeführt", erklärte Dumbledore, „und auch nur für die siebte Klasse, du würdest aber schon ab der sechsten am Unterricht teilnehmen."  
„Woher wissen sie das so genau?"  
„Ich habe bereits alles mit Madam Maxime abgeklärt, da ich mir ungefähr dieses Datum für eure Zeitreise ausgerechnet hatte."  
Harry seufzte leise. „Und wann genau soll ich nach Frankreich aufbrechen?"  
„Am besten schon Morgen."  
Der Braunhaarige schluckte geräuschvoll. „Morgen schon? Aber wie soll das denn gehen? Ich muss mich noch von allen verabschieden und meine Sachen kaufen und…"  
„Mach dir da mal keine Sorgen Harry. Deine Schulsachen habe ich bereits besorgt und da wir ja gesagt hatten, das niemand wissen soll, wo du bist, werden wohl auch nur die Ordensmitglieder und deine Freunde eingeweiht werden", erklärte der Schuldirektor.  
„Sie scheinen ja wirklich an alles gedacht zu haben", stellte Harry fest. Er wusste nicht, ob er erschrocken oder erfreut sein sollte. „Ich hätte da noch eine frage an Sie, warum haben sie Severus nie gesagt, was ich ihnen gesagt habe? Das ich ihn liebe."  
„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich denke, ich war damals noch etwas verklemmt, was die Liebe zwischen zwei Männern angeht und habe ihm deswegen nichts gesagt und später hat es sich einfach nicht mehr ergeben."  
„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich ihr Erklärung jetzt wirklich ausreichend finden kann, da sie mir damals versprochen hatten, es ihm auszurichten. Da sich aber jetzt nichts mehr daran ändern lässt, muss ich das wohl akzeptieren. Ich gehe dann jetzt wohl mal. Ich muss noch dringend mit Ron und Hermine sprechen." Harry erhob sich und ohne ein weiteres Wort verließ er Dumbledore.

Während Harry wieder ins Haus und die Treppe nach oben ging, um mit seinen beiden besten Freunden zu reden, dachte er darüber nach, was in der letzten zeit alles passiert war. Als er zum Grimauldplatz gekommen war, war für ihn die Welt noch trist und grau und er musste seinen Schmerz um Sirius' Tod verkraften.  
Dann war er in die Vergangenheit gereist, eigentlich um Sirius zu retten, was ja gänzlich missglückt war, allein schon durch die Tatsache, dass er und Hermine in der falschen zeit gelandet waren.  
Und dort hatte er sie kennen gelernt – die Rumtreiber. Und dort hatte er auch gelernt mit seinem Schmerz umzugehen, denn wie er feststellte hatte sein Pate ein sehr schönes Leben gehabt, auch wenn es eher kurz war - vor allem dadurch, dass er lange zeit in Askaban war, aber seine Schulzeit schien wirklich schön gewesen zu sein.  
Und dann war da noch die Sache mit Severus, den Harry ja anfangs ziemlich offensichtlich abgewiesen hatte. Aber es kam schließlich wie e kommen musste und nun wusste Harry nicht mehr, wie er ohne den älteren sollte und wie er die nächsten Jahre in Frankreich überstehen sollte.  
Und nun war er wieder in seiner Zeit, bei seinen Freunden und so vieles hatte sich verändert.  
Doch am schlimmsten für Harry war, dass er sie schon am nächsten tag wieder verlassen musste, nach Frankreich musste.  
Während er die letzten Wochen Revue passieren lies kam er vor der Tür zu Hermines Zimmer an, vor welcher ein ziemlich verzweifelt wirkender Ron hockte.  
Mutlos blickte er zu Harry auf. „Sie lässt mich nicht rein."  
Harry zuckte bloß mit den Schultern was sollte er auch sagen? Hermine war nun einmal ein Sturkopf.  
„Wie war's mit Snape?", wollte der Rotschopf wissen.  
„Gut", entgegnete Harry, „es ist alles gut gelaufen."  
„Und ihr hattet wirklich – na du weißt schon."  
Harry seufzte, war ja klar, dass diese Frage kommen würde. „Ja, hatten wir, aber es ist nicht so, wie du vielleicht denkst."  
„Wie dann?"  
„Das ist ne lange Geschichte, aber das würde ich dir gerne mit Mine zusammen erklären."  
„Sie hat sich eingesperrt." Ron wirkte richtig niedergeschlagen, was Harry dazu brachte entschlossen an ihm vorbei auf die Tür zuzugehen und anzuklopfen. „Mach die Tür auf Mine. Wir wollen mit dir reden und ich würde Ron gerne alles erklären."  
„Geht weg", das Mädchen schniefte, „Ich will allein sein."  
„Hermine, ich würde das wirklich gerne klären, aber ich habe keine Zeit mehr dafür, wenn du uns nicht endlich rein lässt."  
Ganz langsam öffnete sich die Tür vor Harry und eine verheult und neugierig aussehende Hermine erschien. „Warum das? Wir haben noch ziemlich lange Ferien."  
„Ihr schon, aber in Frankreich fängt die Schule schon eher wieder an", erklärte Harry und zwängte sich an der Braunhaarigen vorbei in das Zimmer hinter ihr.  
„Frankreich?", fragte nun Ron aufgeregt und stand auf, um Harry hinterher zugehen, „Wie meinst du das denn jetzt?"  
„Setzt euch", forderte Harry die beiden auf, „und ich erzähl euch alles."  
Sie machten es sich auf Hermines Bett bequem und Harry erzählte ihnen, was Dumbledore ihm soeben mitgeteilt hatte und das er schon am nächsten Tag nach Frankreich müsse.  
„Morgen schon?", fragte Hermine überrascht und schien ihre eigenen Probleme fast schon vergessen zu haben, „Aber das kommt so plötzlich."  
„Ich weiß, aber er hält es für das Richtige, auch wenn ich ihm da nicht so zustimme, aber ich bin ja nur ein kleiner dummer Schüler, mit dem er machen kann, was er will", regte sich Harry ein wenig auf.  
„Na ja, aber du sagtest doch, dass d in Frankreich eine super gute Ausbildung bekommen würdest, das ist doch super", versuchte Ron ihn aufzumuntern.  
„Klar", erwiderte Harry, „Aber dafür sehe ich euch auch die nächsten Jahre nicht."  
„Aber du kommst du bestimmt zur Taufe", fragte Hermine erschrocken.  
„Was für eine Taufe?", wollte Ron wissen.  
„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich kommen kann", Harry ignorierte gekonnt Rons Frage, „Dumbledore wird es bestimmt nicht erlauben, schließlich soll niemand wissen, wo ich bin und wenn ich dann plötzlich für einen Tag zurückkomme, wird das auffallen."  
„Was denn für eine Taufe?", warf Ron wieder dazwischen.  
„Aber ich wollte dich als Paten haben", beschwerte sich Hermine.  
„Als Paten?" Harry war überrascht, er war doch schon der Halbbruder von Hermines Kind, warum wollte sie ausgerechnet ihn als Patenonkel?  
„Für wen sollst du der Pate sein?"  
Ron wurde schon wieder ignoriert, als Hermine Harrys Frage beantwortete: „Na ja, wir werden niemals offiziell sagen können, wer der Vater des Kindes ist, weshalb du auch nicht als Bruder anerkannt werden kannst, deswegen wollte ich dich als Paten haben."  
„Bruder?" Ron hielt es inzwischen nicht einmal mehr für sinnvoll in ganzen Sätzen zu fragen, da ihm sowieso nicht geantwortet wurde.  
„Danke Mine, du weißt, das würde mir sehr viel bedeuten, aber ich weiß nicht, was Dumbledore dazu sagen würde. Aber wer weiß, vielleicht hat er ja eine Idee, wie ich doch als Pate des Kindes dabei sein könnte."  
„Verdammt!", rief Ron plötzlich aus und sprang auf, „Könntet ihr mir jetzt bitte endlich mal erklären von welchem Kind ihr hier sprecht? Die ganze zeit redet ihr hier in Rätseln und ignoriert mich einfach!"  
„Von meinem", flüsterte Hermine, erschrocken von Rons Ausbruch.  
„Wie das denn? Du kannst doch nicht schwanger sein", sagte Ron etwas dümmlich.  
„Doch Ron, kann ich wohl."  
„Aber von wem?"  
„Das ist eine lange Geschichte", fing Harry an, „Ich hoffe, du hast zeit."  
Die nächsten Stunden verbrachten Harry und Hermine damit, Ron abwechselnd von ihrer Reise in die Vergangenheit zu erzählen  
Sie erzählten, wie sie in der Winkelgasse gelandet waren, in einer zeit, in die sie nicht hatten reisen wollen. Wie sie sich im Tropfenden Kessel einquartiert hatten, in Fortescues Eissalon gearbeitet hatten, wo sie auch zum ersten Mal den Rumtreibern begegnet waren und sich die Geschichte, sie seien Geschwister, ausgedacht hatten.  
„Ihr habt wirklich erzählt, ihr wärt Geschwister?", fragte Ron überrascht, „Und das haben sie euch geglaubt?"  
„Wir waren auch ein wenig erstaunt", entgegnete Harry, „Aber ich vermute durch die identische Haarfarbe haben sie uns die Geschichte eher abgekauft. Außerdem, was hätten sie denn sonst machen sollen?"  
Harry erzähle seinem besten Freund von seiner Zeit als Slytherin, was dieser erschrocken aufnahm, da er nicht verstand, weshalb der Hut Harry ausgerechnet in dieses Haus gesteckt hatte. Auch Harry hatte die Beweggründe des alten Hutes zuerst nicht verstanden, doch inzwischen war er sehr froh darüber, im haus der Schlangen gelandet zu sein, sonst hätte ihn wohl nie eine so innige Freundschaft mit Severus verbunden und er hätte vielleicht nie gelernt, was es heißt, einen Menschen ohne Kompromisse zu lieben und ihm zu vertrauen, denn genau das tat er.  
Durch Hermine erfuhr der Braunhaarige von ihrer zeit in Gryffindor zusammen mit den Rumtreibern. Das Gröbste wusste Harry zwar schon, doch erfuhr er nun, dass Hermine sich sehr gut mit Lily angefreundet hatte, diese nicht verstehen konnte, weshalb Hermine ausgerechnet mit James zusammen war, insgeheim allerdings schon längst für den Schwarzhaarigen schwärmte.  
Ron sog scharf die Luft ein, als Hermine erzählte, dass sie sich in Harrys Vater verliebt hatte und sie auch eine zeit lang zusammen waren und Hermine nun ein Kind von ihm erwartete.  
„Und du willst das Kind wirklich bekommen?", fragte er erstaunt, „Was ist mit der Schule?"  
„Ich habe das gröbste bereits mit Dumbledore in der Vergangenheit abgesprochen. Ich werde das Kind bekommen, ich könnte mir niemals vorstellen, das Kind abzutreiben, da es die einzige Möglichkeit ist, mich vollkommen mit James verbunden zu fühlen. Ich werde ganz normal weiter zur Schule gehen während das Kind tagsüber von Madam Pomfrey betreut wird. Nach meinem Abschluss muss ich mal sehen, wie ich weiter mache, ob ich studiere, oder nicht", erklärte das Mädchen äußerlich ruhig, doch Harry sah, dass ihre Hände zitterten, da sie den Verlust von James noch immer nicht verkraften konnte. Beruhigend strich er ihr mit der Hand über den Rücken. Ron sah ihn etwas eifersüchtig an, weshalb Harry sie recht schnell wieder wegzog, denn das letzte was er jetzt brauchen konnte war eine Eifersuchtszene seines besten Freundes.  
„Aber warum hast du überhaupt was mit Harrys Dad angefangen?", wollte Ron plötzlich wissen, „Du wusstest doch vorher schon, dass eure Beziehung nicht dauerhaft sein konnte, vor allem damit du Harrys Geburt nicht verhinderst."  
„Genau das hab ich ihr auch gesagt", pflichtete Harry ihm bei, „aber wie du siehst sie hat nichts falsch gemacht, ich lebe."  
„Ich war mit ihm zusammen", entgegnete Hermine auf Rons Frage, „weil ich mich in ihn verliebt habe. Ich konnte einfach nicht anders. Es hatte nichts mit seinem Äußeren zu tun, sonst hätte ich mich bestimmt schon längst in Harry verliebt gehabt", sie grinste schief, „aber er hatte so etwas an sich, dass mich schwach werden ließ und ich konnte es einfach nicht verhindern.  
Aber ich hatte die ganze zeit vor Augen, dass es nicht ewig dauern konnte, da James schließlich mit Lily zusammenkommen musste, damit irgendwann Harry geboren werden würde."  
Nun erzählte Harry, wie er mit Severus zusammengekommen war, wobei auch Hermine aufmerksam zuhörte, da sie von dieser ganzen Geschichte kaum etwas mitbekommen hatte, da sie zu sehr mit James beschäftigt gewesen war.  
„Aber warum?", fragte Ron plötzlich.  
Harry und Hermine sahen ihn verständnislos an. „Was?", wollte Harry wissen.  
„Warum ausgerechnet Snape?", wollte der Rothaarige wissen und schüttelte sich angewidert.  
„Ich weiß auch nicht, die Rumtreiber haben das auch schon gefragt, aber ich konnte ihnen keine Antwort geben. Ich habe mich einfach in ihn verliebt. Er ist ein sehr interessanter, lieber Mensch, wenn man ihn gut kennt. Außerdem kann man sich sehr gut mit ihm unterhalten. Er hat mir sogar Nachhilfe in Zaubertränke gegeben", erklärte Harry grinsend.  
„Ich versehe dich nicht, Harry. Das ist Snape! Der Mann, der uns die letzen Jahre zur Hölle gemacht hat, uns jede Stunde Punkte abgezogen hat."  
„Das weiß ich, Ron. Aber er hat mir eben erklärt, warum er sich so verhalten hat. Er war verletzt, als ich plötzlich ohne ein Wort aus Hogwarts verschwunden war. Und als ich dann Jahre später wieder auftauchte und sogar jünger war, als er mich in Erinnerung hatte, war er einfach wütend und musste diese Wut irgendwie herauslassen. Klar, er war auch vorher schon gemein zu den Schülern, aber so ist er halt, er hatte auch in der Schule schon eher wenig Freunde."  
„Wundert mich nicht", murmelte Ron, verstummte allerdings auf einen Mahnenden blick von Harry hin.  
Dann erzählten die beiden Zeitreisenden weiter, wie ihre Zeit sonst so verlaufen war und wie Dumbledore plötzlich mit der Nachricht kam, er habe eine Möglichkeit gefunden, sie zurückzuschicken.  
„Und nun sind wir wieder da", schloss Harry. Er hatte während der ganzen Erzählung vorsorglich herausgelassen, dass Remus und Sirius damals eine Beziehung gehabt hatten. Er hatte dies noch nicht einmal Hermine erzählt und nun, da Sirius tot war hielt er es auch für überflüssig, seinen Freunden davon zu erzählen.  
„Was war denn jetzt eigentlich mit Severus?", fragte Hermine plötzlich, „Darf ich ihn eigentlich noch so nennen, oder muss ich jetzt wieder Professor Snape sagen?" Sie klang ein wenig verwirrt, denn schließlich würde sie noch zwei weitere Jahre bei dem Schwarzhaarigen Unterricht haben.  
„Nenn ihn lieber weiter Snape, ich glaube, ihn Severus zu nennen erlaubt er vorerst nur mir", Harry grinste leicht, „Aber um auf deine Frage zurückzukommen, mit Sev ist alles gut gelaufen."  
„Sev", Ron seufzte leise, so ganz konnte er anscheinend immer noch nicht verstehen, was Harry an dem Älteren fand.  
Der Braunhaarige erzählte in einer Schnellfassung, wie es mit Severus gelaufen war damit seine Freunde auf dem neuesten Stand warn. „Ich glaube, ich geh ihn jetzt mal suchen", sagte er plötzlich, „er weiß noch gar nichts von Dumbledore grandiosem Plan, mich nach Beauxbatons zu schicken."

Harry fand seinen Freund schließlich in der Küche, wo er gemeinsam mit Remus einen Kaffee trank. Etwas verdattert blieb Harry im Türrahmen stehen, da er es nicht gewohnt war, dass seine beiden Freunde auch ohne zu streiten in einem Raum sitzen konnten.  
Als Harry jedoch merkte, dass sich das Gespräch der beiden ausgerechnet um ihn drehte, stieß er sich vom Türrahmen ab und schlenderte langsam auf seinen Freund zu, umarmte diesen von hinten sanft.  
„Oh Harry, hi", sagte Severus erfreut, „Wo warst du so lange?" Harry gab seinem Freund einen leichten Kuss, bevor er zu seiner Antwort ansetzte. „Ich habe nach meinem Gespräch mit Dumbledore noch mit Ron und Hermine geredet."  
„Und was wollte Dumbledore von dir?", fragte der Tränkemeister.  
„Wie wär's, wenn wir spazieren gehen?", schlug Harry ausweichend vor, „Dann kann ich dir auch alles erklären."  
Sie fanden in der Nähe des Hauptquartiers einen kleinen Park, in dem sie nun spazieren gingen. Remus hatten sie in der Küche zurückgelassen, er wolle ein wenig aufräumen.  
„Also", frage Severus noch mal, „Was wollte der alte Kauz von dir?"  
Harry grinste leicht, noch vor ein paar Wochen hätte sich nie im Traum vorgestellt, jemals mit den Tränklehrer in eine Park spazieren zu gehen und ihn Dumbledore als ‚alten Kauz' bezeichnet zu hören, doch genau das tat er jetzt.  
„Er hat mir gesagt, dass ich meine letzten beiden Schuljahre in Beauxbatons verbringen werde", erwiderte er.  
„Was?" Sev drehte sich abrupt um und sah Harry erschrocken ins Gesicht. „Warum denn? Ich hoffe doch nicht, wegen mir? Bei deinen Noten hätte ich dir sowieso keinen weiteren Unterricht gegeben, also kannst du doch in Hogwarts bleiben!"  
Harry freute sich insgeheim über den Ausbruch des anderen, zeigte es doch, wie viel er ihm inzwischen bedeutete. „Du bist nicht der Grund, weswegen ich nach Frankreich muss. Dumbledore sagte sogar, er werde es unterstützen, dass wir uns regelmäßig schreiben." Er erzählte dem Schwarzhaarigen, weshalb er demnächst die Schule wechseln musste und seufzte leise auf, als er geendet hatte. „Eigentlich würde ich ja viel lieber hier bleiben, bei dir, aber es geht leider nicht."  
Sie waren stehen geblieben und ohne an die anderen Spaziergänger an diesem schönen Tag zu denken, nahmen sie sich liebevoll in den Arm. „Ich werde dich vermissen", flüsterte Sev traurig.  
„Ich dich auch, aber wenn wir glück haben sehen wir uns schon zur Taufe von Hermines Kind wieder", rutschte es Harry heraus.  
„Wessen Kind? Hermine ist schwanger? Von wem?", wollte der Schwarzhaarige auch sogleich wissen.  
„Von James", aufklärte Harry grinsend, „Ich bekomme einen Bruder oder eine Schwester."  
„Von Potter? Weiß Dumbledore davon?"  
„Ja, und er hat wohl auch schon mit ihr darüber gesprochen. Sie will mich als Paten haben, da ich nicht offiziell als Bruder anerkannt werde, da keiner wissen darf, wer der Vater ist, das wäre doch zu kompliziert, außerdem könnten wir in große Schwierigkeiten kommen, wenn das mit unserer Zeitreise herauskommt."  
„Da könntest du Recht haben. Was mich im Moment aber mal interessieren würde ist, wie ihr überhaupt die Chance hattet, in die Vergangenheit zu reisen", sagte Severus plötzlich. So erzählte Harry ihm von dem Brief, den er zu seinem Geburtstag bekommen hatte und seinem rätselhaften Inhalt.  
„Und du weißt nicht, von wem der Brief stammt?"  
„Nein. Es stand kein Name darunter und ich kannte auch die Schrift nicht. Aber ich bin glücklich über das Geschenk, denn sonst hätte ich nie erfahren, wie schön es ist, mit dir zusammen zu sein." Severus lächelte leicht und gab dem Braunhaarigen einen Kuss.  
Eine wichtige Frage brannte dem Braunhaarigen schon die ganze Zeit auf der Zunge: „Und du bist jetzt wirklich wegen deinem Vater Todesser geworden?"  
Zu Harrys Überraschung schüttelte Severus den Kopf. „Nein, ich hatte nach deinem Ausbruch überlegt, ob es wirklich das richtige für mich sein würde, ob ich nicht besser gegen den Willen meines Vaters handeln sollte. Nachdem Hermine dich mit zu Dumbledore genommen hatte, überlegte ich die ganze Zeit, was ich nun machen sollte und beschloss schließlich, kein Todesser zu werden", er seufzte, „aber als du nicht wiederkamst und Dumbledore verkündete, ihr wärt wieder nach Hause gereist, da war ich so wütend, das ich alles in den wWind schoss und mich endgültig Voldemort anschloss."  
„Oh Sev, das hatte ich nicht gewusst. Heißt das, ich bin schuld, dass du ein Todesser geworden bist?"  
Der Schwarzhaarige guckte Harry erstaunt an. „Nein, natürlich bist du nicht schuld, du wärst der Grund gewesen, es nicht zu werden, dass ich dann doch ein Todesser geworden bin, war ganz allein meine Entscheidung."  
Sie schlenderten noch eine Zeit lang durch den Park, bis es Zeit zum Abendessen wurde und sie zum Grimauldplatz zurückkehrten.

Harry wunderte sich gerade, als sie die dunkle Küche betraten, wo denn plötzlich alle Bewohner des Hauses geblieben waren, als überall Licht aufflammte und ein lautes „Überraschung" aus allen Ecken ihn erfreut herumfahren ließen.  
Auf dem großen Tisch in der Küchenmitte war ein wahres Festmahl aufgetischt und die Küche wurde gefüllt durch alle Möglichen Mitglieder des Ordens.  
„Was ist denn hier los?", fragte Severus argwöhnisch.  
„Wir veranstalten eine Abschiedparty für Harry, Severus", erklärte Mrs. Weasley erfreut, dass ihre Überraschung gelungen war, „Dumbledore hat uns erzählt, dass er uns morgen schon verlässt."  
Harry freute sich sehr über die Feier, da er schon geglaubt hatte, am nächsten Tag in aller Stille verschwinden zu müssen. Harry hatte über Sev's Frage lächeln müssen und würde es ihm auch nicht übel nehmen, wenn er sich so schnell es ginge verdrücken würde, da er wusste, was für ein Partymuffel sein Freund war. Umso erfreuter war er, als er feststellte, dass der Schwarzhaarige beschlossen hatte zu bleiben.  
Sie setzten sich alle um den Großen Tisch herum, Severus nahm an Harrys rechter, Ron an seiner Linken und Remus und Hermine ihm gegenüber Platz. Sie unterhielten sich gut und Hermine verstrickte sich nach einiger zeit mit Ron in eine Diskussion darüber, ob der Unterricht m neuen Schuljahr ähnlich dem sein würde, den das Mädchen bereits in der Vergangenheit mitgemacht hatte. Ron hielt dies für sehr unfair, da er der Meinung war, dass die andere ihre Noten ja dann gleich geschenkt bekäme.  
Hermine zog dann sogar Severus mit in ihre Unstimmigkeit mit Ron, bei der sie auch sogleich wieder vergaß, dass sie den anderen eigentlich hatte Siezen wollen, um ihm zu entlocken, wie denn der Zaubertränkeunterricht aussehen würde.  
Harry konnte darüber nur grinsen, da Sev, so überrascht er war, dass die braunhaarige so vertraut mit ihm umging, sich auch an ihrer Debatte beteiligte und schon bald war er ganz in seinem Element.  
Remus nutzte diesen Moment, um mit Harry zu sprechen „Harry, ich muss mit dir reden", fing Remus an. Der andere sah ihn interessiert an. „Dein Vater hat mir das hier kurz vor seinem Tod gegeben." Er reichte ihm einen Umschlag, den Harry gespannt entgegen nahm.  
Er öffnete ihn und entnahm ein dicht beschriebenes Blatt Pergament. Wissbegierig begann er zu lesen:

„Harry, mein Sohn,

während ich diesen Brief schreibe, liegst du friedlich in deiner Wiege und schläfst. Ich liebe es, dich zu beobachten, wenn du friedlich vor dich hin schlummerst und auch wenn deine Mutter es niemals zugeben würde, steht auch sie regelmäßig nachts vor deiner wiege, nur um dir dabei zuzusehen. Manchmal holt sie dich nachts sogar zu uns ins Bett und bleibt die ganze Nacht wach, nur um dich zu beobachten. Ich ziehe sie damit immer auf, doch wissen wir beide, wie oft ich mit ihr zusammen wach bleibe. Wir lieben dich und für uns ist es das größte Glück, dich zu haben.  
Deine Mutter ist mit einer guten Freundin ausgegangen und wird erst spät zurückkommen, weshalb ich die zeit nutze, dir zu schreiben. Es ist keine zehn Minuten her, da habe ich eine Notiz geschrieben, die dir inzwischen bekannt vorkommen könnte:  
„Rette, was zu Retten ist, doch denke immer daran: es ist dein Leben."  
Ich hielt es für lustig, dir mit diesem Satz einige Rätsel aufzugeben. Ich wusste nicht genau, weshalb ich dir den Zeitumkehrer geschickte habe, aber ich hoffe, er konnte dir weiterhelfen und du bist glücklich, mich in einer Schulzeit besucht zu haben.  
Da du nun diesen Brief liest, vermute ich, dass ihr, du und Hermine wieder in eurer zeit angekommen seid und Remus dir den Brief gegeben hat.  
Dumbledore hat mir vor ein paar Wochen, kurz nach deiner Geburt, anvertraut, wer ihr wirklich wart und ich habe einen kleinen Schock erlitten, da es ja bekanntlich eher selten vorkommt, dass man den eigenen Sohn kennen lernt, noch bevor dieser geboren ist, und dass man dann noch etwas mit seiner Freundin anfängt.  
Ich hoffe, dir und Hermine geht es gut, sag ihr bitte alles Liebe von mir, sie wird ihr Glück finden, genau wie ich meines mit Lily gefunden habe.  
Als ich von Albus erfahren habe, dass du es warst, der mich in der Vergangenheit besucht hat, war ich sehr erfreut festzustellen, dass du ein toller junger Mann geworden bist. Ich bin stolz, dein Vater zu sein.  
Du fragst dich sicherlich, was ich jetzt, wo ich weiß, wer du bist, zu dem Umstand sage, dass du in der Vergangenheit ein Verhältnis zu Snape hattest. Ich fand es damals nicht schlimm und finde weiterhin in Ordnung, dass du augenscheinlich schwul bist, doch ich traue ihm nicht, wir befinden uns im Krieg und auch wenn er laut Albus vertrauenswürdig ist und als Spion für unsere Seite arbeitet, so verlasse dich nicht darauf, dass man ihm wirklich vertrauen kann. Such dir einen netten Mann, der nicht so griesgrämig ist, wie Snifelus und werde glücklich.  
Du wachst gerade auf und verlangst lautstark (du brüllst die halbe Nachbarschaft zusammen) nach deinem Fläschchen. Ich will dich nicht länger warten lassen, deswegen wünsche ich dir weiterhin noch ein wundervolles Leben, mit viel Freude und wenig Leid.

Alles liebe, dein Vater, James

Ps: Da du inzwischen wieder friedlich eingeschlummert bist, habe ich noch zeit, eine Frage, die sich inzwischen bestimmt in deinem klugen Kopf gebildet hat, zu beantworten. Du fragst dich bestimmt, weshalb ich diesen Brief Remus gegeben habe, anstatt ihn dir irgendwann selbst zu überreichen, oder ihn Sirius zu geben, der ja schließlich noch immer mein bester Freund ist.  
Das liegt daran, das sich nicht weiß, ob ich noch leben werde, wenn du von deiner Zeitreise zurückkehrst, da wir uns wie gesagt im Krieg befinden und es immer sein kann, dass ich in diesem falle. Es täte mir sehr leid, wenn du ohne mich, deinen Vater aufwachsen müsstest, doch hast du ja immer noch deine Mutter, die sich in diesem Fall bestens um dich kümmern würde, da bin ich mir sicher.  
Und Sirius habe ich den Brief nicht anvertraut, da er der größte Schussel ist, den die Welt je gesehen hat. Sollte ich ihm den Brief geben, würdest du ihn niemals zu Gesicht bekommen, da bin ich mir sicher.  
Da ich Moony in dieser Hinsicht allerdings vollstes Vertrauen schenke, vertraue ich ihm den Brief an. Da die beiden sowieso zusammen leben, ist es ja beinahe so, als hätte Tatze ihn aufbewahrt.

In Liebe dein Vater"

Harry hatte Tränen in den Augen, als er den Brief seines Vaters beiseite legte dun Remus ansah. „Du hast mit Schnuffel zusammengelebt?", war seine erste Frage.„Ja, wir sind kurz nach unserem Abschluss zusammengezogen. Natürlich wusste keiner, dass wir zusammen waren, offiziell waren wir einfach ein WG. Ich vermisse ihn so sehr, Harry", gab der Werwolf zögernd zu.  
„Ich weiß", entgegnete Harry, „Man sieht, wie du dich seit seinem Tod quälst. Das darfst du nicht, du machst dich so nur selbst kaputt. Ich habe mich dauernd mit Vorwürfen gequält, ich hätte ihn retten müssen, ich sei schuld an seinem Tod, aber in der Vergangenheit habe ich gelernt, dass meine Vorwürfe nichts bringen. Er hatte ein schönes Leben, einen wunderbaren Freund. Aber sein Tod wird nicht ungerecht bleiben, da sein dir mal sicher", schwor er, bevor er sich Hermine zuwandte, die ihn bereits neugierig beobachtete, seit sie ihre Diskussion mit Sev und Ron beendet hatte, mit dem Schluss, die beiden seien ja eh zu blöd, was Ron und den Zaubertränkelehrer dazu gebracht hatte, sich amüsiert zuzugrinsen und dann erschrocken wegzublicken, da beide diese plötzliche Sympathie füreinander erschreckend fanden und sich insgeheim schworen, weiterhin auf Kriegsfuss miteinander zu sein.  
„Ich soll dir von James alles Liebe ausrichten. Er war wohl sehr erstaunt, als er erfuhr, dass du eine Freundin seines Sohns bist. Ich überlege gerade, bist du jetzt eigentlich so was wie meine Stiefmutter", mutmaßte er mit einem Grinsen, „das wäre aber wirklich seltsam."  
„Harry Potter, ich bin doch keine Stiefmutter", empörte sich Hermine, „Nur die Mutter deiner Schwester oder deines Bruders."  
Alles lachte, bis auf Remus, der noch nichts von Hermines Schwangerschaft wusste. Harry klärte ihn auf und erwähnte auch, dass Hermine ihn als Paten wollte und ob der andere eine Idee hätte, wie man Dumbledore überreden könnte, dass der Braunhaarige zur Taufe kommen konnte.  
„Mach dir da mal keine Sorgen, Harry, ich werde das mit Albus absprechen."  
Sie sprachen alle noch lange miteinander, bis Mrs. Weasley die Feier für beendet erklärt die ‚Kinder' ins Bett schickte und alle anderen zum Aufräumen verdonnerte.  
Severus nutze diesen Moment, um sich zu verabschieden, er müsse noch etwas sehr wichtiges für Dumbledore erledigen. Rons Mum sah ihm empört hinterher, als er aus der Küche flüchtete und Harry mit sich zog.  
„Schon genug, dass ich auf der Party geblieben bin", flüsterte er grimmig, „und das nur wegen dir, Harry, aber aufräumen? Nie im Leben." Harry grinste leicht. „Aber ich habe nicht gelogen, als ich gesagt habe, ich müsse noch was erledigen. Ich denke, jetzt heißt es abschied nehmen." Er sah den anderen niedergeschlagen an, welcher nicht weniger bedrückt zurücksah. Harry hasste Abschiede, die waren immer so endgültig, er hatte Angst, seinen Liebsten vielleicht nie wieder zu sehen und umarmte ihn fest. „Ich liebe dich, vergiss dass nie", flüsterte er dem Schwarzhaarigen ins Ohr, bevor er ihn ausgiebig Küsste.  
Unter Tränen verabschiedeten sie sich und Harry wollte seinen Freund gar nicht gehen lassen, als dieser zur Haustür schritt.  
„Ich muss jetzt wirklich los. Es lohnt sich doch nicht, de abschied noch weiter herauszuzögern, es wird nicht einfacher dass kann ich dir versprechen. Ich habe dich schon mal verloren und hasse es dies schon wieder geschehen zu lassen, aber uns bleibt keine andere Wahl."  
Harry hatte an diesem Abend keine große Lust mehr, sich noch von den anderen Ordensmitgliedern zu verabschieden, doch ging er nachdem Sev endgültig gegangen war, zurück in die Küche, um ihnen allen auf wieder sehn zu sagen.  
Danach ging er rauf auf sein Zimmer, wo er sich sofort umzog und ins Bett ging. Er musste am nächsten Tag früh los und hatte noch gar keine zeit gehabt, seine Sachen zu packen.  
Er nächste morgen verlief gewohnt hektisch. Harry musste seine Kompletten Habseligkeiten zusammensuchen und sich danach von seinen Freunden verabschieden, was natürlich nicht weniger tränenreich von statten ging, als der Abschied am Abend zuvor.  
Er umarmte jeden der Familie Weasley zum Abschied, Molly Weasley wollte ihn schon gar nicht mehr loslassen, bis Ron sie darauf hinwies, dass der Braunhaarige noch ersticken würde, bevor er überhaupt aufbrechen konnte.  
Dumbledore hatte Harry am vorherigen Abend noch eine Nachricht zukommen lassen, in welcher er ihm mitteilte, dass sie sich im Ministerium treffen würden, von wo aus er weiter nach Frankreich reisen würde. Zu Harrys unbändiger Freude würden die Reisen zum Treffpunkt, sowie nach Frankreich per Flohnetzwerk erfolgen und der Junge stellte sich schon mal auf unzählige blaue Flecken an seinen Ellbogen ein.  
Des weiteren teilte der Hogwartsdirektor ihm mit, er müsse sich um seine Verwandten keine Sorgen machen, sie hätten bereits eine Nachricht erhalten, nach welcher Harry von nun an nicht mehr bei ihnen Leben würde.  
Nach dieser Mitteilung war Harry erstmal in große Freude ausgebrochen, da er daran noch gar nicht gedacht hatte. Er musste nie wieder zu den Dursley zurück, war endlich befreit von ihnen.  
Nachdem er sich wirklich von jedem verabschiedet hatte, warf er eine priese Flohpulver ins Feuer im Kamin in der Küche, drehte sich noch mal um und winkte jedem zu, bevor er sich hineinstellte und laut „Zaubereiministerium England" rief. Er fing an, sich schnell zu drehen und im nächsten Moment war die Welt außerhalb des Kamins nur noch verschwommen für ihn zu erkennen, genauso wie seine Zukunft.

ooOooOooOooOooOoo

Ein schönes Leben euch allen und bis zum nächsten Mal

Man liest sich, Geneviere


	12. Bekanntmachung oder so

Hallo ihr Lieben

Hallo ihr Lieben!

Ich melde mich hier, weil ich es endlich geschafft habe, eine Fortsetzung zu ‚Reise in die Vergangenheit' anzufangen, bisher hab ich ein Kapitel fertig und schreib grad am zweiten, ihr könnt euch also schon bald auf die Fortsetzung freuen :) Allerdings hab ich bisher noch keinen Titel, deswegen kann ich euch noch nicht sagen, nach was ihr dann ausschau halten müsst, wenn es so weit ist, aber ich melde mich dann noch mal.

Weswegen ich hier eigentlich schreibe ist meine Suche nach einem Betaleser. Da ich seit fast 3 Jahren nichts mehr in Richtung Fanfiction gemacht habe und mich auch ziemlich aus der ganzen ‚Szene' rausgehalten hab, hab ich natürlich jetzt niemanden mehr, der meine Stories korrekturliest. Wenn sich jetzt jemand angesprochen fühlt und Lust hat, diese Aufgabe zu übernehmen, würde ich mich sehr freuen, wenn er sich bei mir meldet, damit ich die neue Geschichte so bald wie möglich Posten kann.

Liebe Grüße

Geneviere


End file.
